Immortal
by emonaru
Summary: Everyone wanted something from him,that was the absolute truth. His blood,the drug. His power,the corrupter. His love,unthinkable. Yaoi
1. Prologue

XxX Prologue XxX

"There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternity becomes momentarily unbearable"

_The solitude of it all suffocating, the loneliness slowly killing me inside._

"The wounds suffered from lost loves… and failed friendships don't heal like a humans…. but only seem to gape larger, the longing to be mortal returns a longing for finite night ness."

_A longing that will either fade or continue until one perishes._

"In 1877, I suffered such a spell and decided to cease feeding on blood. Just lie in the earth and let time return into it's natural state I'd had hoped that the pulsing sounds of the era's would fade out and a kind of death… might happen"

_A death that would explain why everything seemed so wrong in this world._

"A kind of forgetting where I'd be healed from my wounds but …..as I lay there the sounds didn't fade but grew with the world"

_The death that I had hoped for turned into a rebirth…_

"Gradually the world didn't sound like the place I had left but, something…Different… _better_."

_It was time to rise_.

Tbc…

A.N: Short, I know. Since this is my first vampire fic I decided that it would be fitting to incorporate this opening. I'm sure some of you who have watched queen of the damned, my favorite vampire movie, instantly knew that it was the opening of said movie. It really struck a cord with me when I watched that scene, so I just _had_ to put it in. That and it works with the plot that I have for my story. Though I added the italics thoughts, for my main character and the date is different to accommodate with what I have planned.


	2. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 1 XxX

In the dead of the night one lone figure stood watching the primitive huts of the inhabitants that lived alongside the shore of a beach. There was no sound besides the crash of the waves against rock.

Making his way across the beach at inhumane speed did this creature realize there was an awaken prey. A little off to the distance he could see a small fire that burned brightly.

As he edged closer he could see a beautiful man with blood red hair, golden eyes and a violin. He just studied him, wanting to see this man's nature.

He was mesmerized by the red haired male's playing. It was a beautiful song albeit sad. Detaching himself from the shadows the creature stood there in front of the fire and asked the surprised red head.

He wanted to talk to him, and know more "What's your name?"

The red head looked around and Naruto smiled. He was contemplating whether to run or speak to him, he choose the latter.

He spoke, although very hesitantly, "My names K-Kyuubi"

"My names Naruto" he said pleasantly.

As Kyuubi studied Naruto he could see that he was beautiful with a lithe frame, pale blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His pale skin contrasting with his dark clothing.

As Kyuubi admired Naruto's beauty, Naruto discreetly stepped forward taking a whiff of Kyuubi's scent.

"You smell good" Naruto murmured.

"What"

Kyuubi's question went unanswered as Naruto took a hold of his neck and bit down.

Pain.

Searing pain.

He fought back but Naruto's hold was too strong.

He felt his life and will being drained away steadfastly.

Using the lasts ounce of strength he had left he shouted "What are you?!".

Smiling down Naruto's fangs glistened with blood.

"Kyuubi I am something your kind has never encountered….I am a _pureblood _vampire the only one of my kind"

As Naruto finished lapping up the droplets of Kyuubi's blood that still clung to his lips he quickly flitted away. Kyuubi held securely in one arm and the violin in the other.

As he entered his castle Naruto took Kyuubi up the spiraling stairs and into his grand bedroom.

Laying Kyuubi on the soft bed Naruto whispered "With you, I will no longer feel alone".

**--**

**--**

**-**

"Ahh…what happened" Kyuubi grumbled as he sat up but instantly fell back down not having any strength to continue.

Flashes of the night before came back. Naruto a vampire but not just any vampire, a pureblood vampire and he was bitten. On impulse Kyuubi put a hand over his neck.

Was he going to turn into a monster? A killer?

"Now, now Kyuubi you shouldn't be moving. It's not good for you" came a voice filled with mirth.

Looking from side to side Kyuubi couldn't see Naruto.

"Ah you humans, can't see what's in front of them"

Naruto emerged from the shadows. He had been standing so still that Kyuubi hadn't noticed him.

Instantly Kyuubi tried to get away but alas his body wouldn't budge.

Sighing Naruto said "So you rather kill yourself than stay here, huh"

Kyuubi did not speak, too utterly frozen. How did Naruto know what he was planning to do. Just how?

"You know, there are only a number of things that can kill a vampire, I'm sure your people have passed down legends as to accomplish this"

Kyuubi again remained silent.

"But, you know what…"

Kyuubi paid close attention.

"…they are merely myths, old wives tales"

"I will not turn into a monster" Kyuubi said desperately.

"It's no longer in your power, you are not a human...well at least not completely"

"What did you do to me" Kyuubi said with a glare.

"I only gave you the dark gift of immortality"

"Change me back"

"I can't"

"Change me back!!" Kyuubi yelled.

"It's irreversible"

Kyuubi slumped deeper into the mattress.

"You can live or you can die, it's your choice"

Kyuubi had no intention of dying. He had always feared death and knew that like the coward that he was, he would live. Even at the cost of being a monster, he would live.

"I have no choice" Kyuubi looking and sounding defeated.

Naruto's eyes softened.

"I know"

"Just shut up and leave"

"I can't"

"Haven't you done enough" Kyuubi said angrily.

"No, not nearly enough"

He took out a knife and crept closer to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi felt fear spreading through his body.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you"

Kyuubi still felt on edge even with Naruto's reassurance.

He stared in horror when Naruto slit his wrist.

Blood started flowing and Naruto placed his bleeding wrist in front of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stared.

Then stared some more.

Seeing as this wasn't getting anywhere Naruto enlightened Kyuubi.

"Drink" Naruto commanded.

Kyuubi looked at the offered wrist but felt repulsed, how was he suppose to stomach human blood but seeing the commanding look Naruto gave him made him steady his lurching gut and sucked.

As he drank he felt addicted. It was intoxicating his blood tasted like liquid fire.

He wanted more, needed ……craved for more.

"Kyuubi let go" came Naruto's strained voice.

He was taking too much blood. Kyuubi didn't hear him all he could think of was the taste of Naruto's delicious blood. He was brought out of his blood thirst as Naruto shoved him aside.

"Hah...you took too much…next time obey my orders, Kyuubi"

Kyuubi nodded as his tongue licked the blood off his lips, savoring the taste.

"Nhnnn" Kyuubi moaned in pain, it was unbearable. He clutched his body as the pain turned to searing hot pain.

"Relax Kyuubi it's only your body that dies"

Regardless of this he still resisted, and this only proved to increase the pain.

"Relax"

His body still thrashed and twisted on the bed.

Naruto held him down.

"I will not lose you Kyuubi, relax"

With great effort Kyuubi's body began to still.

"I don't want to be a monster" Kyuubi murmured in a daze.

Naruto stilled, his shoulders rigid.

"Don't worry, you won't be a monster"

An almost invisible smile formed on Kyuubi's lips as his eyelids drooped shut.

That night Kyuubi died and was reborn a vampire.

_Tbc…_

A.N: I liked this chapter, personally that is. I really felt the urge to at least describe one of Naruto's fledglings change from human to vampire, of course he'll have more and I don't have an inkling to describe all of them, that'd be boring and dull. I incorporated the scene of two characters in the movie I spoke of in the prologue, though I didn't necessarily write out the whole scene, I only took two, _very_ short, lines and that's it because I loved how they sounded. Though now that I think about it the movie was a fan fiction, well in a sense. Hmm…how interesting.


	3. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 2 XxX

"Naruto-sama, where are we headed" Kyuubi asked.

It had been well over a thousand years from that fateful night on the year 763 when Kyuubi gained immortality.

It took him a very long time to adjust to this new life in the beginning. In fact he had begrudged naruto, cursing his name.

Though he slowly grew attached to him, he denied that simple fact. Even still he could never truly forgive naruto.

He could leave but, he choose to stay. Naruto was his master but above all else he felt that Naruto needed him. Because he could see the loneliness that took over him, the loneliness that he was sure had and would engulfed him leaving him as a mere empty shell.

Naruto ignored Kyuubi's question and continued running ahead.

"Neh naruto, stop being rude, we're all curious" Arashi asked as he followed in step with naruto flitting by his side.

"You know he had a point, Naruto" Madara, who seldom voiced out his thoughts, said.

Over the span of time naruto had made other fledglings besides kyuubi. This included Arashi, Madara, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Kyuubi was not content with this but; he learned to deal with it, because it made Naruto happy.

Though he couldn't figure out how Naruto grew so attached to them that he wanted to save them from death granting them immortality. He didn't even know why naruto choose to sire him either. And he never did ask why.

Arashi was the second he sired, turned at the age of 25. He had blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a creamy complexion and a slightly muscled build.

Next was Madara. He was sired at the age of 30, though he didn't look 30 at all. He was the opposite of Arashi, dark long raven hair, pale skin, dark obsidian eyes.

Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya were all from the same generation, friends even. Though, that changed long before Naruto turned them into vampires.

Orochimaru had almost sickly pale skin, snake like golden eyes and long black inky hair, that and an extremely long tongue; he liked to experiment on humans for his private experiments.

Jiraiya had white long hair that reached past his midsection, dark brown eyes with red lines going from the bottom of his eye lid's to his cheeks, not to mention a perverted nature he had developed over the years, having all the time in the world and in dire need of a hobby.

Now comes Tsunade, she has shoulder length blonde hair tied into two low pigtails, chocolate brown eyes and she had a knack for the art of medicine and brute strength to boot.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side looking at them with an introspective look. He did not give a sign that he would answer as he turned back and looked ahead. They were passing many towns and it was relatively getting closer to the ocean.

"You didn't have to follow me; you should have stayed back at the castle with Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade".

They made no move to go back.

Naruto held in a sigh "I just need to visit Europe, to quench a curiosity I have".

Picking up his pace, he inwardly groaned as Kyuubi, Arashi and Madara quickened their pace, catching up to him. There was no use; he should have known they wouldn't let him go by himself, being a pureblood and all.

The silence ticked by for a minute or two until naruto slowed down coming to a stop.

They were in front of a ferry, it was huge. Reaching into his cloak naruto took out four tickets. They gave him inquisitive stares.

"After all this time you should know by now that I know how all your minds work, I knew you would come, but had thought the little outcome of you choosing to stay would be put in my favor, alas you all seem too stubborn to be swayed otherwise" as he said this he handed them their tickets.

Naruto went up the step latter with ease the other three followed suite. The trip on the ferry would be 3 days at most.

They all ignored the stares and whispers. It was something they were all use to and had learned to ignore. They were all beautiful, had a ethereal look walking with grace that in the human eye looked more like an elegant dance.

**--**

**--**

**-**

They all shared one big room, one in the first class section. Naruto choose this room because it was much easier if they were in one room together.

They had no luggage but they did have money saved in accounts, it was all to put the charade of being human and to not rouse so much suspicion if they did not buy food and living essentials.

"Hey Naruto how long are we going to stay in Europe" Arashi piped in breaking the silence that befell the group.

"I'm not sure, at most it would be 2 to 3 weeks, but that's just an estimate".

"Naruto it isn't like you to suddenly want to go somewhere out of curiosity, there has to be more you're not telling us" Madara muttered.

Kyuubi and Arashi waited straining their ears to hear Naruto's response.

"Ah I should have known you would question me Madara, but it's something that is rather personal. You see I need to know for certain if what I heard was true…about a certain man being alive".

Kyuubi knew of only one person naruto would keep searching for and instantly butted in.

"Naruto you can't believe such rumors like that, even with your mind reading ability you shou-".

"Not another word. This is exactly why I didn't want any of you coming" Naruto growled.

"Naruto be realistic the chances of you finding him are slim to none" Kyuubi argued.

"Even if the odds are against me I will still search. And even if I fail at least I'll know that I tried" naruto said complacently.

"If anything I think he's dead, and if he is he deserves it" Kyuubi snarled.

Naruto eyes narrowed his lips pulling back into a snarl.

Kyuubi had not noticed Naruto's warning glare, and he continued.

"I hope he dies slow and painfully for what he did"

And naruto leaped throwing Kyuubi on the floor. His nails dug into Kyuubi's shoulders.

"Shut Up!!, who the hell do you think you are, talking like that about him" naruto yelled with such emotions that Kyuubi flinched while Madara and Arashi were trying to grasp who this unnamed man was and why Naruto seemed so affected by Kyuubi's spiteful words.

Naruto's eyes were filled with rage, and Kyuubi stared back, his eyes hesitant.

"Hey guys, calm down" Arashi said nervously as naruto glared at him.

He looked at Kyuubi and then he stood his shoulders tense as he walked out.

Kyuubi let out an exasperated exhale of breath.

"I shouldn't have provoked him, I was out of line" Kyuubi mumbled.

"Who is he searching for?" Madara asked.

Looking up his voice turned disdainful "It's a vampire. But, I have no right to tell you anything about him. Even I don't know what he was to Naruto. But I will never forgive him for abandoning him".

Madara took this all in, storing this bit of information at the back of his head. Naruto would them when he was ready. And he was willing to wait, after all time was trifling. That is if you're a vampire.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto laid his head on the rail of the boat. It had gotten late so the sky had darkened and the cool breeze that caressed his golden locks cooled down his emotions.

"Why are you always so far away, I know though, that I will find you" Naruto whispered as he inhaled a short breath.

That night naruto stayed outside watching as the twinkling stars faded away and the dark black sky was replaced with a warm pinkish orange color as the sun rose from its slumber. Arashi, Kyuubi and Madara didn't see him the rest of the time while they were on the ferry.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto waited down at the port for the rest of his companions to come. The crowds were fairly large and he managed to dodge each and every one of them with careless ease.

Of course some would stop and admire him, while naruto paid them no mind opting to look forward not even batting an eye.

"Naruto sorry it took forever we got held back catching some breakfast" Arashi happily sang.

"So has your hunger been satisfied" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm good, though I had to eat a lot. Regular food doesn't fill me up the way blood does" Arashi whispered

Naruto couldn't agree more. In truth they could prolong the desire for blood by eating large amounts of human food. This was something Arashi did more often than not.

Closing his eyes he let his mind wander. He needed to focus his attention on tracking Madara's and Kyuubi's location. It was much easier to find another vampire if you had already met but it was much clearer as to where they were if you were the one who sired them.

He saw a building, a lobby and stairs.

He slid his eyes open.

"They're waiting"

**--**

**--**

**-**

The streets of Europe were beautiful and magnificent. He was fascinated with the tall buildings and the archaic atmosphere. It was all serene and lively with people walking down the paved sidewalks, as others went into stores and others busy going in and out of old cars. Some riding on horse pulled cabs.

Naruto had halted a cab down not wanting to be seen and get attention, being surrounded by the bustling crowds wasn't his thing.

Even though his enhanced hearing had great advantages it also had draw backs. The sound of an engine hurt his ears to the point of it being painful.

Arashi on the other hand loved it. Most sounds were like music to his ears. He loved being with humans and helping them whenever he could.

He had warned him that getting too close to humans would be dangerous but, Arashi would protest and not listen to his logic and by this point he gave up and let Arashi do as he pleased.

As the cabbie took them deeper into the city Arashi edged closer to the window his eyes enchanted by everything that caught his eye like a child in a toy store.

Naruto on the other hand watched everything with apathy, he wasn't one to gawk at things like a new born child, it was just something trivial to him. The cabbie stopped, and Naruto looked at the rather large hotel.

It was 4 stories, painted a light green with hanging flowers at the entrance. Naruto paid the man more than what was necessary but he really didn't care about getting change.

Arashi glided out of the cabbie while naruto got out leisurely.

"Arashi, no matter what, you always act like a child"

Arashi just _hmph'ed_ and walked ahead with naruto trailing close behind a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

As they went through the double doors naruto scanned the room.

'_Hmm there's a receptionist in the front, 4 couples to the left and some elderly to the left as well as 7 little kids further down the hallway' _naruto thought.

Going to the front naruto cleared his throat getting the receptionist attention. She looked up at him and stared, she stared some more and Naruto felt like punching something. Really **hard**.

"Excuse me" he said coolly.

She snapped out of her stupor. "Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me to stare, how many rooms do you need".

"I'm not renting a room but I do need a key for a room I'm staying at, it's under the name Kyuubi" he replied.

Looking through the list of names on her clipboard she looked up at him saying "Your room number is 36" as she said this she handed him a key.

He grabbed it and gave a quick thank you. Arashi who was watching smirked

"You still have your appeal, hmm old man".

Naruto glared at Arashi. Arashi had a point, he was over a thousand but, he still looked 18.

"Well I look younger than you Arashi" Naruto retorted.

"You do by 4 years but you just _look_young, but you're really old".

Naruto knew he couldn't win and just let it drop while Arashi punched the air in victory. As they both went up the flight of stairs they didn't talk well naruto didn't Arashi kept making little comments about naruto '_needing to stop being so stiff_', and that '_he should take it easy or he'd throw out his back, since he's _old_'_.

Naruto didn't so much as twitch. While Arashi was determined to get a reaction out of Naruto. In fact he was getting something out of him it was just hidden inside.

Naruto was irked and felt like destroying a few buildings but he reframed from doing so. Reaching the white door with a gold plate with the numbers '36' written on with care was when Arashi stopped poking fun at naruto.

Naruto put the key in, turned it and you could hear a 'click' sound. Turning the doorknob he pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of both Kyuubi and Madara sitting on two different chairs looking at him intently.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting!!" Arashi shouted.

As he pushed past naruto and lay on the bed with a _'thump' _as he just lazily rested. Kyuubi kept averting Naruto's gaze.

He couldn't look him straight in the eye after their argument, he regretted some of the things he had said and it was Naruto's business not his.

Naruto held nothing against Kyuubi, he forgave him.

That was something that relieved Kyuubi.

"I need to go hunt for a while" Naruto said as he removed his coat, having a sleeved black sweater under.

He bid them goodbye. Madara left as well, he had not fed recently and felt hungry. Arashi and Kyuubi were the only two who had already fed so they stayed in the room.

An hour ticked by, Kyuubi entertaining himself by reading a book while Arashi tried vainly to get some rest.

This was the perfect chance for Arashi to confront Kyuubi on a matter that had been bugging him as of late.

"Kyuubi I know you don't really like any of us, because we were sired by Naruto.." Arashi began.

Kyuubi looked up from his book staring at Arashi, waiting for him to continue.

"I just want to know why?" he questioned.

Kyuubi sighed "I really have no ill will towards any of you but, I felt that I wasn't enough for him. When he took interest in siring more fledging, you could say I got jealous. I knew that I was being selfish wanting to be the only one he needed, but can you blame me."

"No, I guess if I was you I'd probably feel the same but what will you do if he ever fell in love with someone? I know he hasn't showed any interest in love but what if he did?"

Kyuubi didn't do or say anything at first but after a pregnant silence he responded "I'm not sure, they'd have to get my approval before I would accept the relationship. Naruto's happiness is all that matters".

Arashi just nodded "Yes as long as he's happy".

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto had now been hunting for an hour, he'd found a woman with a peculiar floral scent. He watched as she entered a bar most likely to get intoxicated by wine and other alcoholic beverages. He didn't care as long as he got his prey.

He patiently waited hidden behind the shadows for her to come out. She was dressed suitably, revealing nothing wearing a long sleeved shirt with a coat and a long skirt that reached the floor.

Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, her bangs shielding most of her face. Naruto could almost feel the blood pumping through her veins. He could almost taste it in the air but waited until she came closer to the alley where he was hiding. Opportunity came as she was mere inches from him.

He sprang and was behind her in seconds. She didn't know what was going on until she felt a sharp pain. He held her with one arm supporting her as she grew weak. The blood flowed through his lips and he savored it.

His prey was getting weaker and weaker and finally he let her go. He licked her puncture wounds and saw them fade away until only an almost invisible little scratch was left, it would be completely gone the next day. He used his index fingers and put them over her wrist.

He felt a '_th-dump'_. She was still alive. He picked her up and left.

The least he could do was take her somewhere more secluded, and much safer. He owed her that much.

He checked her pockets for any identification but only found the address and name of a library.

'_Hmm... So you're a librarian, interesting'_ naruto mused.

He readjusted her limp form and was gone, deciding to take her to this library he assumed she worked at.

He picked the lock and stealthily went inside, making sure no one was around to see. He placed her on a big soft sofa that was at the far end of the building. Looking around he spotted a wool blanket near a desk, how convenient.

He grabbed it and placed it over her sleeping form. Turning to leave he felt something tugging on his pants. Turning back he saw that his prey had awoken.

Her eyes were unfocused most likely still dazed and disoriented.

"Who're you?" her words were slurred.

"Nothing but a figment of your imagination" he said soothingly as he pressed his fingers on the side of her neck effectively knocking her out.

He locked up and left. The sky had darkened as time seemed to move faster than usual. Climbing up the building and reaching the balcony he knocked on the window glass door. The curtains fluttered and he could see Madara standing their giving him a bizarre look. The door was opened and he waited for any to speak. They didn't.

"It's a beautiful night" he whispered.

Madara nodded "It truly is, the stars are sparkling and the full moon is shining with it's never-ending glow"

Naruto sighed he could still taste the blood in his mouth, it had been a while since he had tasted human blood. He didn't need it as frequently as the others.

Arashi leaned near the rail next to naruto. Kyuubi opted to being on his left while Madara stood next to Arashi. They left the silent night envelop them. There was no breeze; it was just a calm gentle current of warmth now.

As they all looked out they never noticed a pair of eyes watching them.

_Tbc…_


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 3 XxX

Something was out of place. Naruto could almost feel it in the air. It was like something intangible that was calling him. It was drawing him closer.

'_What am I even doing here' _naruto mentally asked himself.

It was strange he felt the need to come here. He'd even made an absurd excuse to leave the hotel. Really you'd have to be foolish to believe his excuse, that even he, thought was preposterous.

-Flashback-

_Naruto had felt the need for sleep. He left the balcony and lay on the couch. He could have taken residence on the bed but had decided against it. He liked the feel of this soft leather-ish couch._

'Hmm maybe I should get one of these' _naruto absent-mindedly thought._

_Slumber overtook him easily. His companions also went to rest shortly afterwards._

_He woke up to the thin rays of light that had come through the slightly open curtains of the balcony. Naruto was rather peeved by this. Begrudgingly he took off the blanket that was placed over his body. He needed no such thing, as his body was always cold to the touch, like marble._

_Stretching his arms, he could hear the small kinks of his joints. _

"_Naruto I see that your finally awake" Arashi said with a smile. _

_Looking around naruto noticed the others were up as well. They were all looking at a map. _

"_What are you guys doing so early in the morning?" naruto questioned as he eyed the map._

_Madara was the one to answer. "While I went for a stroll around the city I found a small group not to far from here. They smelled of ash and blood"._

_Vampire hunters, he was sure. That was obvious enough._

"_How many?" naruto asked._

"_There are about ten of them" Madara replied._

_That wasn't good; in fact it was strange and unsettling. Typically vampire hunters either hunted alone or with a partner. Though, he had recently heard of a group consisting of five. To think…that they were hunting in bigger groups was an uneasy prospect._

"_Are you going to kill them off?" Naruto questioned truly curious as to Madara's answer._

_Madara shook his head "The likelihood of them posing a threat is slim to none. It is four against ten and sure we're outnumbered but we're stronger, faster and smarter"_

"_You shouldn't underestimate your opponents a slip like that can cost you greatly" naruto warned._

"_I'm not underestimating them but I'm not going to overestimate them either'" Madara said in his defense._

"_But if we wait too long to strike, they will come while we're caught unawares" Kyuubi remarked sharply._

"_Yes that's true, but we won't be in danger, we can stop them. That and we won't be here so long that they'll get suspicious" Arashi put in. _

_Kyuubi shook his head with a sigh._

_Before naruto could say anymore, he felt a scent hit him. It was that same floral scent, but it was accompanied by an even stronger one. _

"_Interesting" naruto murmured. _

_He stood up and was about to leave when Kyuubi stopped him. _

"_Naruto where are you going" he asked. _

_Normally Kyuubi wouldn't question his actions but they were in the middle of an important discussion and all of a sudden he wants to leave, it was logical that he'd question him now._

_Naruto was stumped; he opened his mouth without thinking and looked at Kyuubi blankly._

"_To find my mate"_

_With that Naruto left. Not even bothering to look back at the stunned expressions of the occupants he had left behind._

-End Flashback-

**--**

**--**

**-**

Really, him going to find a mate, it was an absurd idea. Anyone who knew him would know that was a big fat lie. He found it meaningless to love someone. Yes, he cared for those close to him but that was a different affection.

Love was just something so much more _deeper_. Something he could not comprehend. He had never felt that kind of love towards anyone, and was 100 sure he would never try and find out.

So now here he was stalking the same person he had fed upon. She however was accompanied by another man. Who had long silky brown hair, milky white eyes that could make you think he was blind, but Naruto could tell he wasn't.

This man definitely had the stronger scent. This man was no mere human, Naruto noted.

"A shape shifter" Naruto whispered lowly.

Interesting he hadn't encountered a shape shifter in a while, a century maybe, though he wasn't sure. Time meant nothing to him. As he watched the unsuspecting pair Naruto took note that these two didn't give off the feel of an intimate couple, more like close friends.

He centered his focus on the woman.

'_Might as well look inside her mind' _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes feeling everything else slip away.

**--**

**--**

**-**

It was so easy to hear her thoughts, more so because he had tasted her blood. Though he didn't necessarily need to taste a vampire or humans blood to read their minds. No drinking their blood just made it much more easier.

He could choose exactly who he whose mind he could read and drown out the rest.

Naruto had this ability as far back as he could remember, maybe it had been a hereditary trait….well that's what he'd like to think it was.

And still he hadn't found anyone else with his ability, not yet.

It truly was a gift, with it he was able to categorize those he had met in his travels throughout the years. He could tell if a person was evil….well evil to his standards.

Naruto took advantage of many situations by reading other peoples minds, and he felt no guilt in doing so.

Naruto absorbed all the opinions and thoughts that were in her mind, quickly learning everything about her life and her desires.

He opened his eyes slowly and then stood on uneasy legs.

The downside to his gift was that it left him completely vulnerable while concentrating and it left him feeling rather tired soon afterwards.

He wasn't invincible.

**--**

**--**

**-**

He casually bumped into the librarian and the shape shifter.

"Oh, how rude of me" Naruto said apologetically.

"No it was an accident" was all the shape shifter said.

Naruto feigned shock "Hizashi, is that you!"

Hizashi's eyes widened "Naruto?"

"In the flesh".

Hizashi gave him a half hug "Kin meet my long lost friend, Naruto".

Kin smiled shaking his hand in greeting "Ah it's nice to meet you Naruto".

Naruto gave his own smile "The pleasure is all mine".

Warning bells were ringing in his head. His instincts told him that she, a mere human, was dangerous. How could that be true, he had looked at her mind seen everything that she had seen and do. He didn't see anything remotely evil or sketchy.

Could someone be able to lie to their own mind and hide things that they had done, things that would remain undetected, even with his mind reading abilities? Preposterous! But then again….it was a possibility.

He glanced at Hizashi. Did he know?

"Naruto you should join me and Kin to a cup of coffee and we'll be able to catch up" Hizashi suggested.

Naruto blinked "That would be nice"

It didn't take long to reach the café, as it was three stores down from where they had crossed paths.

Naruto sat opposite of Hizashi and Kin.

"So how have you been?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

"Ah, well life's been treating me well. Not anything amazing, but good enough" Hizashi replied.

"So, when did you and kin meet?" Naruto asked casually.

"About 9 months ago" Kin supplied.

Naruto glanced at her, being very discreet.

Their cups of coffee were placed in front of them, Naruto taking a long drink of the dark scalding hot liquid.

Naruto stood up.

"It's been great seeing you Hizashi, and you too kin but I have to go" Naruto said this as he pushed his chair in.

"I'll see you around then" Hizashi said giving Naruto another half hug. Naruto slipped in a note into his coat as Hizashi did this.

Naruto gave them a short wave.

_Hizashi I hope you know what your doing? _Naruto thought darkly.

And since when did shape shifters associate with humans, didn't they hate humans?

**--**

**--**

**-**

He felt uneasy, no better yet he felt worried. He couldn't shake off this feeling. Maybe it was because he hadn't told Hizashi anything about his thoughts. He just hoped Hizashi would be able to contact him. The paper he had slipped into Hizashi's coat had the coordinates of his permanent settlement.

Though he felt no reassurance. There was something eerily familiar about Kin, and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

What was going on with him? Was he loosing his touch, already?

Naruto shook his head, willing away these doubtful thoughts. He didn't need to deal with this right now.

He flitted over rooftops, not once changing his pace. Though he did stop when he was near the hotel.

It wasn't late, it was an hour past noon. It was still rather early.

He slipped in through the balcony, the wind signaling his presence.

Kyuubi was the first to notice him. He stared into Kyuubi's curious eyes and couldn't help but tilt his head to the side in wonder.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked feeling rather disturbed.

"Did you find it?" Kyuubi asked.

_It_? What was this _it _Kyuubi spoke of?

He felt Madara's and Arashi's inquiring eyes on him.

Oh. _Oh… _they were talking about his search for a mate!

Naruto really wanted to laugh, he truly did but refrained from doing so, if anything he'd probably scare them all if he suddenly laughed out of nowhere.

So instead he schooled his composure and with a straight face said "I didn't find any that suited my taste"

Three pairs of scrutinizing gazes didn't leave him as he sat on the couch. They didn't believe him, well they at least thought he wasn't telling them the whole truth.

Naruto heaved a sigh "So did you find anything more about those hunters"

"Nothing really, we did however find out where their camp site" Arashi said with a yawn.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked Madara

"Nothing, they haven't suspected that were here but it'd be best that we keep a low profile" Madara advised.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, let's try to be discreet"

**--**

**--**

**-**

The next day Naruto told them that he had actually met with a shape shifter.

"Remember the shape shifter I ran into fifteen years ago?" Naruto asked.

After a few seconds it all clicked.

"It's Hizashi, right!" Arashi exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right. I gave him the location of the castle" Naruto replied.

"That's dangerous, if our whereabouts are slipped into our enemies then we'll be in danger' Kyuubi admonished.

"Yes, that is a possibility but, have a little faith in Hizashi. I'm sure he'll rip and burn the paper after he knows where the castle is at" Naruto defended easily.

"Why does Hizashi even have to know where the castle is at?' Madara questioned.

"I need to discuss something very important with him, and it would be much safer if we discussed it in a place where no one would eavesdrop on us"

"We should go to that art gallery that people have been talking about" Arashi blurted out.

Did he truly wish to go to an art gallery where he'd have to ultimately deal with flirtatious women and uptight men.

Absolutely not.

"Come on guys, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it" Arashi coaxed on.

Dammit.

With a resigned sigh he relented "Fine".

Arashi instantly brightened.

"Then let's go!"

This art gallery was for the rich.

And they all easily slipped in with a show of money and having Naruto flirting with the hostess at the entrance of the show room.

They all went their separate ways after that.

Kyuubi found a beautiful sculpture to admire while Arashi went to converse with people about their opinions on certain paintings. Madara just went to look at the more religious themed paintings.

Naruto meanwhile, wandered off until one painting at the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was beautiful.

But what drew him to it was that it was a painting of the night before when Arashi, Madara and Kyuubi were with him on the balcony. Whoever painted this captured the warmth of that moment and the relaxing atmosphere.

"It's beautiful isn't it" came a whispered voice behind him

Naruto turned around and was faced with deep black obsidian eyes.

_Tbc…_


	5. Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 4 XxX

Naruto was now face to face with a boy no older than 10. "Yes, it truly is, what's your name?" naruto politely asked

The little boy smiled a mechanical smile "My name's Sai"

Naruto sized the boy, looking at him up and down. _Yes just a mere child _he mused.

"I painted it, it took a long time to get it just right but it was worth it"

Naruto looked straight into Sai's eyes. _His heartbeat is still in rhythm, his eyes stayed sharp and he isn't perspiring_ naruto noted looking for any signs that the child was lying.

He found none.

Naruto gave him a disarming smile "My, my you must be quite the artist, a prodigy even, considering your age and your work"

Sai stayed quiet but nodded nonetheless.

Naruto ruffled his black locks almost affectionately and turned to leave.

"W-wait, what's your name?" Sai called out.

Naruto tilted his head and turned to Sai smile still present "Naruto" it was like a faint whisper but Sai caught what he said as Naruto dissipated into the crowds.

And Sai smiled a true smile.

The rest of the night had gone without a hitch. Naruto merely wandered here and there. Just drifting but not really looking. Kyuubi, Madara and Arashi were rather pleased with their findings.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Everything was well. He had a short meeting with Hizashi. They discussed the possibility of creating an alliance.

Shape shifters in general were strong and quite clever. But what set them apart was the ability to transform into the animal of their birth.

If a child would be born with a feather design imprinted on their forehead, then they could transform into a bird, that is after they mastered the ability of change.

The mark they carry is invisible to the naked eye, only others of the family bloodline can see it. Naruto being no exception. He at least knew what some were, like Hizashi. He was a bird.

Hizashi was to present to the heads of the family naruto's proposition of having an alliance with them, and he had no doubt in his mind that they would refuse. After all he had helped them countless times in the past.

Though he still felt unsatisfied.

His purpose for coming here had been unfruitful. His companions didn't say anything but he could feel their expectant gazes, silently asking him '_Why are we still here'_

Yes, even he questioned himself but he couldn't give up, not yet. He had to keep searching, just a little bit longer.

"Naruto, hello are you listening" came Kyuubi's voice

Naruto jerked out of his musings and looked at Kyuubi keenly.

Madara cleared his throat and spoke "It has come to our attention that Arashi has been visiting a woman, a human. For several months now, I presume he met her at the gallery"

Naruto shrugged off the news. It was bound to happen, Arashi was infatuated with humans. Arashi was after all the most human of them all.

"Let him be, you know how he is. We wouldn't be able to stop him anyways" naruto's voice was resolute, leaving no room for protest.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Arashi was flitting swiftly. He was running late for his important meeting.

'_Almost there_' he thought and quickened his pace.

Skidding to a halt he composed himself as best he could and walked up to the waiting woman.

She was wearing a long skirt with a black overcoat that reached mid thigh. Her black hair pulled up in a high pony tail.

"Arashi, you made it and here I thought you weren't going to show" she said with a smile

Arashi just laughed sheepishly "E hehe… sorry I was running as fast as I could"

"Fine, whatever. Now are we going to eat because I'm starving"

**--**

**--**

**-**

As stealthily as he could Arashi unlocked the door of their hotel room to make sure the coast was clear. Taking a look around the room he saw no sign of danger and sighed in relief.

This was short lived as a light went on and there seated on the arm chair was Naruto, smirking.

"So, was your night pleasant, hmm"

Arashi gulped. "It was good, I took a stroll around the city"

"Arashi you should know better than to lie to me" Naruto said as he placed his hands on his lap.

"Sorry"

"Doesn't matter, take a seat" Naruto said motioning for him to sit opposite of him on the couch.

"So, are you mad, about the girl" Arashi finally said

"And- if you don't approve I don't ca-" his speech was cut short as Naruto cut him off.

"It doesn't matter what I think, I don't care who your with as long as your safe. And right now it's not, those hunters have been silent and unaware of our presence until recently. They've started getting closer to the city, have you let your guard down" naruto harshly said as he locked onto Arashi's similar azure sapphires.

Arashi was speechless for a while. He hadn't noticed this until now. How could he have slipped up like this.

"I'm apologize for my failure" Arashi said with a bowed head. '_I feel so incompetent' _Arashi berated himself silently.

"You shouldn't belittle yourself Arashi, remember I can still hear your thoughts if I choose, but I want to know how you feel towards this human" Naruto lethargically said.

Arashi looked around the room suspiciously seeing if Kyuubi or Madara were around the vicinity.

"Well you see, I found her on the streets a while after we left the art gallery a couple of months ago. I helped her out, though it took a while before she trusted me. It feels more like family or something like that. I don't really know but, she makes me happy" Arashi ended with a smile.

Naruto just shook his head. "I'll never understand you, no matter how many times I look inside your mind"

Arashi exasperatedly questioned "What's so difficult to get??"

Naruto propped his chin on his knuckles "Well for starters you have this strong sense of justice to thwart the people who torment others that and your infatuation with them. I don't understand how you become so attached after one single meeting"

Arashi thought long and hard on what Naruto said "Well I guess I've always felt a great sense of justice since I was human and as a child. Humans seem so precious to me, like valuable jewels so fragile I could crush them with my bare hands and so strong willed"

Naruto stayed silent he couldn't contradict what Arashi said, some of the things he said were true.

"Naruto surely you've felt like that, otherwise you would never have turned any of us. Didn't you?"

Naruto's face was expressionless…just void. Arashi didn't know if that was good or bad. But, he continued talking.

"You were human once"

If anything Naruto became incredibly stiff and rigid.

Arashi bit his tongue. That's right…Naruto was never human to begin with.

Regardless of his unwilling voice he tried again.

"You should have some of these feelings, if I were to die would you even cry"

That was what made Naruto come back . "Yes, I would"

"Why, though naruto" Arashi coaxed

Naruto stubbornly turned away but answered nonetheless.

"Because I care"

Arashi patted naruto on the back and gave him a triumphant smile

**--**

**--**

**-**

Madara and Kyuubi came later that night. Naruto had sent them away so he could talk to Arashi.

"So how'd it go" Kyuubi asked.

"Good" Naruto stiffly answered as he walked to his bed.

Though he'd never admit it Naruto couldn't feel more relieved to go to sleep, what Arashi had said was true he just hoped that he'd never get close to anyone else.

He couldn't afford to have someone creep closer to his dead heart. It would be painful and a hindrance in the long run.

Yes just a….hindrance.

**--**

**--**

**-**

The morning came, as the annoying sun choose to be blindingly bright today. A fact that irritated Naruto to no end.

He had to scout today as well as Madara and Kyuubi. You could never be too cautious when there were vampire hunters lurking around the corner.

Hours tickled by and the sun was starting to lower, the clouds a pinkish orange tint. The sun was leaving the skies, for now.

No signs of any life around, naruto dully noted as he searched the forest. Sniffing the air he caught a strong scent of something. Not just anything though, it was….blood.

He knew who's blood that was it was Arashi's. His speed was now frantic. He could feel that something was off, gut instinct.

He got closer and the scent grew stronger and stronger. Reaching a valley he could see Arashi wounded. But, he wasn't alone. There were others all clad in black surrounding him

One thought lingered in his mind. _'We were wrong, so very wrong'_

_Tbc…_


	6. Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 5 XxX

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could tell who they were by the scent of old blood on them. They were vampire hunters. But there weren't just ten of them. There were over 60 of them.

His blood went cold as he saw one charge at Arashi from behind while Arashi was distracted fighting off others.

Needing no warning Naruto jumped and landed on top of two vampire hunters. Almost instantly, naruto was surrounded. He barred his fangs and was quick to knock out many. Some had swords while others fought with their bare hands. He dodged them as if it were a dance.

By the looks of it his opponents were getting impatient and he could feel their desire for his death. His movements were quickening as he tried getting closer to Arashi but it proved more challenging since more hunters were coming, blocking him.

'_Dammit, move' _Naruto roared in his head.

He didn't know how long Arashi could fight until he tired, by the looks of it, it seemed he had already been fighting for a while before he even came.

Arashi gave a roar that sounded like thunder as some blades pierced him. He continued to fight desperately, he could see naruto fighting but already he was growing tired.

Naruto heard Arashi's roar and turned, bad move. He was cut deep on the shoulder by one of the fighters who saw an opening while he was distracted. The wound healed almost instantly and he snarled and wiped his claws at one of them, tearing some of their flesh off.

'_An opening' _Naruto thought as he saw one fighter fall down but as quickly as he was near some jumped and did an Arial assault.

He flung the human to the side and heard the crash as well as a groan.

He could see now that Arashi was defending himself from attacks that were from above and around him, a great feat considering he managed to put in some punches and powerful kicks here and there. But one was behind him, and Naruto yelled.

"Arashi behind you!!"

But the warning was heard too late as Arashi was mercilessly stabbed right through the heart. Naruto pushed away the hunter and took out the sword from Arashi's torso. Arashi fell back onto Naruto's waiting hands.

"N-naruto" Arashi whispered hoarsely.

Naruto nodded and clutched Arashi closer. Giving warning to the now still hunters that surrounded them. The warning was clear in his eyes: **Don't take a step closer**

"I….d-don't want to die" Arashi whispered as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Naruto looked down with horror at the damage. It was his heart that was pierced.

"…..d-on't want..to….d….die" and all was silent.

Naruto clutched harder bringing Arashi closer.

"Don't go….not yet…please you can't die" Naruto fearfully whispered, his whole body trembling as he felt Arashi's now motionless corpse slip right through his hands.

Arashi had turned to ash.

"_--if I were to die would you even cry"_

Naruto cried. Something he hadn't done in a very long time. All those around him couldn't bear the howls of sadness ,grief and pain. They had never seen a vampire cry or mourn. Maybe they were mistaken was the thought that rang through some of their minds.

"_Why, though Naruto" Arashi coaxed_

But all too quickly Naruto stopped and stood. His eyes hidden behind his bangs.

_Naruto stubbornly turned away but answered nonetheless. "Because I care"_

The hunters tensed, waiting for Naruto to make his move, the wait was almost suffocating.

_Arashi patted him on the back and smiled_

Naruto looked up his eyes red. "I'll kill you" naruto whispered but then he shouted it louder… his voice _deeper_ and …..**darker**.

"I'LL **KILL **YOU **ALL**!!" and he attacked. Cold. Ruthless. Merciless. Sparing none.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Those eyes. Those merciless crimson eyes. Julius watched as his men were ripped apart by this vampire. This powerful vampire.

"Commander we must retreat!!" yelled a subordinate but it was already too late.

Julius knew this there was no doubt that they would all be killed by the vengeful wrath of this vampire. Even if they did run they wouldn't get far and die anyways. Most were already dead, more screams and battle cries were drowned out over the roars of the vampire.

"Julius we must retreat!!" was the yell of one of his comrade but Julius ignored it as he unsheathed his sword ready to fight, regardless of knowing the outcome.

He gave a battle cry and ran straight for their opponent. His sword was however stopped mid strike. It was secured in the vice grip of the blonde vampire. His hair was blood soaked, only small traces of blond hair were left untainted.

"Sorry" was the soft uttered word Julius said as his sword was used against him. But as he fell he felt at ease even though his mind kept echoing _'I'm going to die'_ over and over again.

He knew however that despite everything their organization would fall today he and all his comrades. A life filled with hunting. The hunters had become the hunted.

**--**

**--**

**-**

There was no one left. All of them dead. Their bodies torn and bloodied. Unrecognizable.

Naruto was covered completely with blood. Human blood. He didn't indulge in drinking or even tasting any of the blood. He took no pleasure in the act of killing this being no exception but still…they deserved it.

Carefully Naruto made his way past the bodies that littered the ground and crouched near a gray mound. Ashes. He bent closer and scooped as much as he could, some of it had been blown away by a gush of wind. He clutched it with both hands putting it close to his chest and then he was gone.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him and he felt a piece of him die inside. Arashi was…dead. Arashi gone was something so wrong, he'd always seen Arashi as someone constant in his eternal life. But he was cruelly taken away.

All too quickly he felt the presence of two others and tensed. Ready to fight any who opposed him. As he stood there waiting for enemies to make themselves known he was about to strike but halted when he saw the familiar faces of Kyuubi and Madara.

Both were drawn by the smell of blood that seem so thick in the air.

Their appearance was disheveled and their worry grew as they took in naruto's appearance. Clothes torn, covered in dried blood and eyes wild.

"Naruto" Kyuubi approached cautiously.

Naruto tensed a bit but, finally slumped on the branch he was standing on.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered as his clutched hands tightened their grip, protectively.

"Naruto what are you holding" Madara spoke cautiously as well.

Naruto's shoulders shook

"I'm sorry.. I tried" Naruto whispered voice filled with anguish as he unclenched his hands to reveal ash.

They were stumped, why was he holding ash.

"I tried to save him…I was too late" and naruto cried closing his hands around Arashi's remains.

Madara and Kyuubi now understood who he was talking about.

"It's time to leave" came Madara's solemn voice. It was clear in his eyes that he was masking his pain at the moment.

Kyuubi was in near shock. Arashi dead. The idea of it was preposterous, but this wasn't a joke, this was reality. No matter how cruel it was.

"Come on Naruto" Madara said with an outstretched hand. Naruto stood but he felt his legs become unsteady and his vision spun. He swayed on the trunk dangerously and he fell forward.

Madara steadied him and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Kyuubi, we have to leave, now" Madara's voice was grim

Kyuubi only nodded and they both ran back to where the ferry would be.

**--**

**--**

**-**

They arrived back home, as they ran so fast no human could see them. Naruto was still out cold, his clamped hands were in a tight grip that wouldn't loosen even in his sleep.

From what they saw before they met up with Naruto in the forest...it was a truly gruesome scene. Something they'd eventually have to ask Naruto about. But not yet, it would be too soon.

They knocked on the old oak doors and were greeted by a cheerful Tsunade.

"You guys took so long to come I almost thought you'd--" she stopped as she looked at the group in whole.

Arashi wasn't with them and naruto was unconscious slung over Madara's shoulder.

"Naruto!" was all that left her lips as she made to grab hold of him.

Madara put Naruto's limp form into Tsunade's waiting arms. She cradled his body like a mother would a child. It was an endearing, yet odd, sight. Seeing as naruto was by no means a child.

She ushered them in and went to lay naruto on the soft couch, his hands still tightly gripped together. Tsunade noticed this and tried to unclench his hands but it proved futile even with her strength.

"Where's Arashi" Tsunade asked as she looked at Kyuubi and Madara. Their faces took on a foreboding look.

"He's dead" came the hiss like voice of Orochimaru.

Tsunade's head snapped and looked at him with widening eyes. She looked back at Madara and saw that his head was bowed down. It was true.

There was a groan that came from besides Tsunade and she looked at the dried bloodied Naruto. He was awake.

"Naruto are you okay, how did Arashi die...it can't be true"

Naruto stilled and closed his eyes, his breathing deceptively calm.

"Yes he was killed, but I killed all those involved"

The room was silent Jiraiya, who had entered the living room moments ago was silent as well.

"Naruto I'm sorry" Tsunade said quietly as she stroked naruto's hair

"Why are you sorry, you weren't responsible. You weren't there" Naruto's voice echoed.

"It's just I know what your feeling-" naruto snapped as she said this

"How could you know how I feel, you don't know anything about the way I feel. Stop trying to be my mother!" naruto shouted as he stood up and ran upstairs.

Tsunade stood shell shocked

"Tsunade it's okay give him some time" Jiraiya cooed trying to console Tsunade.

"I know I was just trying to comfort him…but what he said hurt"

"It'll be alright. He didn't mean what he said. I know Naruto, just give him his privacy" Kyuubi said

Madara was quiet but agreed. Orochimaru on the other hand couldn't help but smile.

It seemed he was the only one who noticed that before naruto left his eyes flashed crimson red. Something that had never happened before.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto was furious.

They didn't understand, they could never understand. They hadn't before so what would change things now?

His thoughts were askew his mind restless.

He would not be able to continue bottling his emotions for long.

He decided to sleep he couldn't face them : his fledglings.

Not out of cowardice but because he couldn't move.

It seemed he wasn't in control of his emotions right now, he would end up doing something reckless.

Something that would be out of his control.

**--**

**--**

**-**

He willed himself to sleep.

His slumber wouldn't be considered a slumber because it was anything but peaceful.

Not peaceful at all.

Naruto woke up with a cold sweat his eyes panicked.

It was just a dream.

A nightmare.

_Tbc…_


	7. Misguided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 6 XxX

Time Skip (Ten years later)

Naruto felt alone. This loneliness was eating away at him. First Arashi's death, and now Madara too. He felt powerless to protect those around him. And this feeling seemed to grow over the years after Arashi's death.

He looked over the city, his body crouched and he almost looked like a statue, the way he was eerily still. And he leapt, gliding over the buildings, the people below oblivious to his presence.

'_Who would have thought, that I'd return here…to the place where I lost you, Arashi' _naruto distantly thought.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto was searching, searching for that painting. He needed to see it. To find it. He hoped that it was still here in Europe. Or else he feared he'd never find it.

Distinctly he wondered if he should have bought it during his previous visit, ten years ago. But how was he to know that, that time would be last time he, Madara, Kyuubi and Arashi would be together. It seemed things conspired against him. Taking away Arashi and then Madara.

And he cursed Orochimaru, for betraying him and killing Madara. That act could never be atoned for. Thus he swore off turning any more humans into vampires. Never again.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Sai shivered as he felt eyes bore holes into his back, and he couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine. It unnerved him and he looked behind him several times.

It seemed his paranoia hadn't lessened over the years, in fact it seemed to have become ever the more prominent.

Sai quickened his pace, and turned into an alley, a shortcut. Though he regretted taking it, in favor of the crowded streets as he was promptly pushed up against the wall.

He carefully cracked open an eye lid, it seemed he had closed his eyes when he was pushed against the wall. There in front of him was the same man he had met, in a gallery ten years ago.

'_A kind man' _he added.

"Hello Sai." came the melodious voice.

"Hey, yourself." was Sai's reply.

"You've grown, 18 now, I presume"

"Well you haven't aged a bit, from what I remember"

"I age well," Naruto said with a almost nonexistent upward tug of his lips. A half smile if you will.

**--**

**--**

**-**

'_Finally' _naruto thought.

He'd been searching for the painting for weeks, and since that was a dead end he choose an alternative way to approach this. Find the painter via Sai. It had taken more time than he had liked, well expected for that matter but, regardless he found him.

He had good instincts naruto mentally commended. Seeing as he kept looking over his shoulder, trying to find who was staring at him.

Luckily he found an opening, Sai was headed past an alleyway, perfect.

**--**

**--**

**-**

It was rather strange naruto admitted to himself as he followed Sai. Who in their right mind would invite a complete stranger that you haven't seen in 10 years, and said stranger pushes you up against an alley wall.

"You're bizarre" naruto offhandedly commented.

Sai merely shrugged "I've been told that before"

Naruto's eyebrows twitched, strange indeed.

They were walking, getting farther and farther from the more modern cities, getting closer to the mountains.

"Just so you know, I live in a small village" Sai put in, more so for naruto's benefit, seeing his rather searching gaze.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together, he couldn't read Sai's mind. Normally people's thoughts were loud and clear. Almost as if they were being broadcasted. But, with Sai….he got nothing. This in itself unsettled him.

But as the foliage of the undergrowth dimmed, naruto could see fair sized homes nestled close by each other. It seemed that this place was alive and well. The people moved to and fro. He could sense a rather hostile vibe, not directed towards him but, sai.

Listening in he could here crude words being snarled.

'_Damn him to hell'_

'_I hope he dies'_

'_He deserves his punishment'_

It went beyond saying that naruto was rather befuddled. Why would they feel this way towards one of their own.

'_Disgusting vermin' _naruto thought.

He would never understand how some humans worked, mind reading abilities or not. He wouldn't ever understand their complexity.

Sai seemed rather use to these severe stares. And walked with ease. Naruto glared in turn to the people there. He got satisfaction in the look that contorted in their faces, shock and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well here we are" Sai announced.

He eyed the house, carefully. And as Sai opened the door he heard the distinct sound of feet hitting the wooden floor. And then a loud _smack_.

There stood a woman, she had slapped Sai straight in the face.

"Didn't I tell you to never come back you worthless-!!" she stopped mid shout as she realized that Sai wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry, please come in" she said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and slipped inside. As she turned to leave naruto's eyebrows knitted together ,once again he was confused.

Weren't mother's suppose to protect their children, not hurt them. It seemed humans were still as imprudent as ever. And naruto couldn't help but shake his head and sigh.

He wanted to ask Sai what that was all about, but he couldn't seeing as he had no right to ask. He shouldn't pry in private affairs.

"So you wanted to see my painting that badly?" Sai inquired, breaking the silence that had clouded the air with his mother's departure.

"Yes, I need to refresh my memory" he smoothly answered.

They were in his room. The floor littered with blank canvases and paint brushes lying carelessly. Near the edge was a wrapped painting.

"You know many people had offered to buy this painting but I didn't sell it" Sai said conversationally.

Naruto admired it. It was just as he remembered. He could easily identify Arashi and Madara. His fingers carefully touched the smooth surface.

And naruto felt like crying. He had kept his feelings bottled up, Madara's death had occurred 2 months ago, and he ran off almost instantly, that is after he banished Orochimaru.

He idly wondered what Kyuubi, Jiraiya and Tsunade were doing at the moment. Were they looking for him, would they come and drag him back home. He certainly hoped not. Not now….it was too soon. He hadn't closed off his emotions yet. He needed more time.

_Tbc…_


	8. Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A.N: Before you read this chapter I suggest that you **reread** the past six chapters because I rewrote some dialogue and tweaked a few things here and there.

XxX Chapter 7 XxX

He snapped his head to the side. Something was coming. Someone really fast and in this direction. He had to leave, now.

Sai gave him a searching gaze.

"I need to go"

He walked out of the house without so much as a back ways glance. And started running, so fast that he became a blur to the human eye.

They were coming, coming for him.

He had to run faster, if he didn't he was sure they would corner him.

He wouldn't allow that to happen, no he had to be as far away from them as possible.

Well he'd try his best.

He smelled something different, getting closer so close.

Another vampire!

Who the hell was this guy, and why hadn't he noticed him before.

This other vampire was running behind him now.

"Fight me" was all this vampire said.

Naruto glared at him.

"I don't have time to fight with someone like you" Naruto said coldly.

Naruto picked up his speed leaving the other vampire in the dust.

"Wrong answer" was the ominous words the vampire muttered as he left.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto cursed Kyuubi had him pinned against a tree.

"Naruto come back"

"Leave me alone" Naruto growled out.

As he said this he kneed Kyuubi right in the stomach making Kyuubi lurch and stumble back.

He took off.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had not followed by Kyuubi's orders.

Now this chase was between him and Kyuubi.

"Naruto you have to come back, your not well" Kyuubi shouted from behind.

Naruto shook his head "You don't understand"

"Understand what? That your in denial, that your slowly killing yourself inside. Naruto tell me what I don't understand" Kyuubi yelled angrily.

Naruto had stopped and so had Kyuubi.

"I saw him die" Naruto whispered.

"Who? Arashi" Kyuubi questioned.

"No, both of them. I saw both them die"

"You weren't the one who saw Madara die, it was Jiraiya who saw"

"I've had nightmares, ever since Arashi died. I've had nightmares about him.. About his death"

Kyuubi listened as Naruto continued talking.

"But instead of seeing that hunter stab him…I saw myself holding the blade, I might as well have killed him in reality…it was my fault that he died"

"Naruto, we've talked about this. It wasn't your fault" Kyuubi tried to reason.

"Shut up! It was my fault because the moment he met me his fate was sealed. Same with Madara. They died because I choose them…because I couldn't fucking stand being alone…..because I was selfish and wanted them to live forever!" Naruto yelled.

'_And even you will die someday…… because I choose you' _Naruto morbidly thought.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto worriedly.

"Before Madara died, I had a nightmare where I saw him die. I never told him, and if I had warned maybe he wouldn't have been killed by Orochimaru"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyuubi asked.

"I didn't want any of you to know, it was bad enough that you thought I was already loosing it"

"We never thought you were-"

"Don't lie to me…I know everything" Naruto shouted.

Naruto clutched his head in pain.

"They're getting worse much…much worse…….and I can't stop them"

Kyuubi reached forward.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled.

Kyuubi froze.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi didn't know what to do. He truly didn't know what to do.

They had already lost Arashi and Madara and even now they were slowly losing Naruto as well.

It seemed that yet again he was powerless…weak.

He should have seen this coming, Naruto had always been the type to keep everything bottled up, and now it seemed that some of his true emotions and insecurities were arising.

Naruto's mental health had been questioned before but, it seemed that it had been as they feared…he was losing it.

And to make it worse, Naruto knew what they had been thinking all along, even when they blocked these thoughts out with others.

Naruto had seen through them, just like always.

And here he thought that it was a good idea to keep their doubts a secret.

It really did work against them, and now he couldn't remedy the situation.

There was one thing that Naruto hated doing.

Running away.

And then it clicked.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto stepped back, ready to leave.

"Naruto, running away won't make things better" Kyuubi said thickly.

Naruto glanced at him then he glanced at the forest around.

"Nothing will make it better"

Yes….Nothing……not even you, Kyuubi, can make this better.

Tbc….


	9. Listen

XxX Chapter 8 XxX

Tsunade felt anxious.

Why was Kyuubi taking so long. He had promised that it wouldn't take long, if anyone was to convince Naruto to return, it was Kyuubi.

She was sure that Kyuubi would be able to persuade him back but doubt rose within her. A part of her whispered that he would not succeed.

She hoped she was wrong.

She glanced at Jiraiya, he seemed rather calm about the whole situation. It irritated her how he could have his emotions in check. Sure she could do the same but she let them loose far more easily than he did. She envied that quality in him. Not that she'd ever tell him.

As she studied him Jiraiya looked up and met her gaze. She turned away, she had been caught.

"You know it's rude to stare…"

"I wasn't staring I was just-" Tsunade tried to defend herself.

"Though I know the temptation with such a Handsome devil that I am" Jiraiya finished.

Tsunade growled and punched him squarely in the face.

He groaned.

Ha! Take that.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Tsunade, that was completely uncalled for. But, I know you're in denial so I'll forgive you" Jiraiya said with his hands over his face.

"Shut up Jiraiya! " Tsunade said threateningly.

Jiraiya snapped his head to right, his body tensing.

"He's coming"

She could feel him, he was getting closer.

A flicker and Tsunade caught Naruto by the collar of his shirt. He gave a swift and powerful kick her and she was down. Jiraiya was instantly on him.

He tried grabbing him but he kept slipping away, dodging him. He almost had him. He clutched his shoulder but all too soon Naruto saw and attacked. He was thrown backwards by a roundhouse kick. He landed at the base of a tree a few yards away.

And he was gone just as quickly as he had come.

Kyuubi reached them moments later.

He looked them over.

"Come on, we can't let him get any further" Kyuubi ordered.

Tsunade stood firmly on the ground and ran after Kyuubi, Jiraiya keeping pace with her.

They were now headed into the direction in which they had come.

Was Naruto headed to that village? Tsunade wondered.

He was close now. He was almost there. He needed to find Sai and quickly.

His eyes scanned through the masses of people. It seemed that the streets were now bustling with life.

He saw, in the tight packed crowds, a gap.

There was no question in his mind, it had to be Sai.

He walked swiftly and soon Sai was within seeing range. He bypassed the villagers that were near him and went to Sai.

"I found you" Naruto said relieved.

Sai for the most part was surprised. He hadn't expected to see Naruto so soon. Seeing as Naruto had left only a couple of minutes ago.

"Come on let's go" Naruto said hurriedly grabbing Sai by the arm and pulling him farther into the depths of the crowd.

There were many low whispers as they passed.

Naruto ignored them and as he glanced back at Sai. It seemed that he too ignored them.

He looked around and could feel Kyuubi's, Jiraiya's and Tsunade's presence nearby. He knew they would never be so bold as to drag him away with so many humans present. No it was far too risky. They wouldn't deliberately expose themselves, or their inhumane power.

No they wouldn't do it, he was sure of it.

Sai was looking at him curiously.

"I thought you were leaving" Sai questioned.

"Well I changed my plans, seeing as I came here completely unprepared and with no lodgings I was wondering if I could stay with you during my visit here in Europe, oh and I'll even pay" Naruto said charmingly.

"No, you don't have to pay, you'll be my guest. And I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, though you'd have to sleep in my room or the living room whichever you prefer" Sai said his voice sounding soothing to the ears.

Naruto felt himself relax. He hadn't known he had felt so tense, strange.

"You know there's this store I know that sells great tea, would you like to try some of it" Sai asked.

Naruto nodded "Sure, why not"

"Okay stay right here, I'll be back soon" Sai said as he easily made his way through the parted crowd.

Naruto stood still, and waited. He wondered how long it would take for Sai to return.

He felt something or rather someone bump against his legs, followed by a thud.

He looked down and saw a small little boy on the floor.

Naruto bent down until he was eye level with the young child.

"Are you alright" Naruto asked.

He wasn't truly concerned but the child's fall was partially his fault.

The little boy blinked and looked up.

His eyes got immensely wide and his mouth opened in awe or was it terror?

"Angel" he whispered.

Naruto stilled, had he heard right did this child call him an Angel?

"Angel" the boy repeated again.

"I'm no angel" Naruto told the little boy.

"Yes, you're an angel" the little boy insisted.

Naruto felt disturbed by the child's words. He was no not a human and he most definitely was no angel. Weren't angels suppose to have souls? Did he have a soul?

"Devil" the child whispered his eyes full of fear.

He wasn't pointing at Naruto though, he was pointing at someone behind him.

He looked behind and saw Sai. Why would such a young boy call Sai a devil?

He turned to the young boy but only saw his retreating back.

"Come on Naruto, let's go" Sai said this as he handed Naruto his drink.

"Why did he call you a devil?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You know….this is a very religious village" Sai said this slowly stirring his drink.

Naruto listened glancing around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. No one was.

Sai continued "There are certain traits that angels and devils have. Angels have light colored hair and eyes. Devils on the other hand….have dark hair and dark eyes" Sai finished still stirring his cooling drink.

Naruto scanned at all the villagers that he could see. None of them had dark hair or eyes. He glanced back at Sai.

So he was the only one with the traits of a devil.

Naruto felt something overwhelm him to say something anything, and he did.

"Sai, I'm not a religious person at all. I will not claim any religion because I don't believe in their beliefs and I will not reform." Naruto said sipping the hot liquid.

"Thank you" was all Sai said.

Naruto hid a smile.

Kyuubi stared and stood to leave. They could do nothing now. There were too many humans around they would notice if Naruto struggled.

And he was sure Naruto would.

"Let's go" he ordered.

Tsunade gasped.

"You can't be serious, we can't leave without him"

"We won't go back home. But Naruto won't come back to us by force, he has to come by his own free will. That means we have to keep our distance. But we will not leave, understood" Kyuubi explained.

Reluctantly they both nodded.

'_Sai, I hope you live a very long life because Naruto will not survive the death of another friend' _Kyuubi thought grimly.

Naruto was leaning against the wall of a store. People passed. He was waiting for Sai, he had gone to the bathroom.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind open. He could hear them. He could hear their thoughts.

Words were jumbled, incoherent and undecipherable.

He concentrated harder. The voices increased in amplitude getting louder.

Not enough.

Naruto endured. He would listen to it all.

He would listen because it was a punishment.

A punishment that he had imposed on himself. He would listen because he hadn't listened before.

If he had listened to the thoughts of his enemies then maybe….he could have prevented Madara's and Arashi's deaths.

But he didn't because he hadn't thought it was necessary. He was wrong.

And because he hadn't listened before he would listen now.

With his eyes clenched shut he pushed himself to further expand his hearing range .

His head throbbed. Yes, he would listen.

He would listen because it was his fault.

Tbc….

A.N: Just on a side note I have modeled the village after the village from Soul Rescue, its a nice manga, you should check it out. The people in this village unfortunately aren't going to turn a new leaf.


	10. Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 9 XxX

Naruto walked the through the path where few people loitered around. It was understandable that few people were out and about because it was very early in the morning, the sun was at the horizon.

He greeted people and they greeted him with a smile and a polite 'Good Morning'.

He did this frequently; wake up early and walk around the village. He had now been here for about three years and he felt content. It was such an easy life style to maintain.

Though in order to satiate his thirst for blood he had to hunt away from the village because he didn't want to hunt anywhere near this place. They'd get suspicious, the villagers that is.

In fact he had started to prey on animals in the more dense part of the woods. Animal blood wasn't as succulent as human blood but it would do.

He wasn't after all a raving mad blood thirsty vampire. No he liked to think himself to be a more refined and cunning vampire. Yes, he liked to be seen as such.

After the first year of being constantly watched by his fledglings they had suddenly vanished, not a trace left behind. Though, their bond had not been severed Naruto felt oddly disconnected from them because they didn't feel the same. Maybe these three years away had weakened their link.

Yes, maybe being far apart for too long made this happen.

And strangely enough he didn't feel at a loss, did this make him a bad person?

He didn't feel at a loss because he had Sai. Over these short years he and Sai had bonded in a way that Naruto had never thought would be possible, especially after the death of two of his fledglings. Sai was the closest thing that Naruto had that he could call his best friend, even closer than he had been to Madara and Arashi.

The realization made him feel guilty and he left the village for a week, only to return as if nothing had happened.

During that week away he had contemplated what Sai meant to him and if he should turn him into his fledging. He even thought of going back home.

But there was something about Sai that wasn't normal, something almost supernatural about him, a certain quality that drew him closer to Sai. And there was a small part of him that turned a blind eye to all these things. Sai smelled like a human. He was not a vampire, not a werewolf, not a shape shifter and definitely not a witch.

Sai was only a mere human.

A mere human that had gotten past his defenses and had the power to make him bend to his will because he was his best friend.

Naruto didn't like to think of this though because he didn't like people having power over him, even if they themselves didn't know it.

No, it was a weakness that he was sure would be his downfall. Sai was his weakness and surely Sai would be the reason for his downfall.

An unfavorable thought indeed.

Regardless of this he continued to live in this village. He felt free, but wasn't he already free before. Had all those years, prior to his stay here, been his confinement. Had they been a cage?

Did Sai set him free, or had he given him the illusion of freedom?

Naruto didn't know and he really didn't want to find out because it made him think, think about things he shouldn't even contemplate about.

He continued his walk, passing through the last houses that bordered the village. And once he was in the more denser part of the woods he began to run.

Run, run because he loved to run. He jumped and twirled going faster and faster. He slid his eyes shut letting the morning breeze take him.

He could feel the leaves brush over him and he started laughing.

It was strange, he knew it but he couldn't stop.

Again and again he felt dizzy and he loved it.

With his eyes shut and lips closed he called out one name.

'_Kyuubi!!'_

Surely Kyuubi would have heard it, wherever he was Naruto was sure that he heard it.

And now it was time to wait.

Wait for Kyuubi to come to him, after two years he had called him.

Naruto's lips tugged up into a half smile.

Yes, soon Kyuubi would come.

**--**

**--**

**-**

In another part of the world Kyuubi straightened up so fast his chair clattered to the floor.

"What's wrong" Tsunade called out.

Kyuubi stared at her in confusion.

"You didn't hear it"

"Hear what?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Naruto, he called me just now…. Naruto called my name" Kyuubi said rushed.

"But we didn't hear anything" Tsunade her voice filled with doubt.

"He called me, I wasn't imagining it Tsunade I heard him" Kyuubi said irritated as he stormed out of the manor.

He wasn't imagining Naruto's voice calling to him, no Naruto had meant to call only him. Did that mean that he didn't want Tsunade or Jiraiya there?

He wasn't sure and he didn't much care. If they wanted to tag along, fine. It didn't matter because after two years of feeling disconnected and abandoned, he felt relieved because Naruto had called him.

Not Tsunade, not Jiraiya but _him_.

So with that in mind he flitted away, unseen to those who could be skulking around.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Naruto wondered how long Kyuubi would take to get here. A few hours at most, it all depended on whether or not Kyuubi would rush and act carelessly.

He was waiting, patiently. His eyes were shut and he was concentrating on Kyuubi's presence. And found nothing.

Naruto fell to the ground and landed in a hunched forward in a crouch. He had been hanging upside down from a twenty foot tree.

Naruto was on the defensive.

He could smell something, getting closer circling around him. He smelled a werewolf.

And Naruto growled. Maybe it was his primitive instincts kicking in but Naruto got on all fours, back arched, ready to attack.

It seemed his little friend was accepting his challenge, and roared.

There was a shuffle near the bushes and a giant black monstrosity emerged. Bigger than a bear and much, much stronger than an ox. It was on all fours, it's thick fur standing up, it's powerful jaw opened to reveal sharp rows of teeth.

A possible scare tactic.

But Naruto wasn't scared, he had dealt with werewolves in the past, when they had tried to co-exist long ago.

Obviously, it hadn't worked out. In fact it seemed to have gotten worse after their attempt at peace.

Would they ever learn to co-exist, Naruto wondered.

A piercing roar brought him back to what was at hand.

This werewolf was charging at him, straight forward and he was fast really fast.

Naruto dodged him and jumped over him.

It growled and drew it's clawed paw at him, it tore at his shirt letting blood seep through.

Naruto glared and ran forward, puncturing the wolf with his sharp finger nails, it howled in pain.

Oh, now it pissed.

It jumped, knocking Naruto down, it's full weight on him, leaving him trapped.

With a howl it opened it's enormous jaw and sunk his jaws into Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto gave a pain filled growl.

It wasn't letting go, and as Naruto tried to shake it off him, it's hold seemed to tightened.

Blood was flowing freely and Naruto felt anger course through his veins. So without a thought Naruto leaned forward and sunk his fangs on the furry patch of neck.

The werewolves grip loosened in surprise and that was all Naruto needed to push him off.

Naruto wiped his mouth in disgust, he hated the smell of werewolves, especially the taste of their blood.

Naruto stood on steady feet and his opponent readied itself. Both looked each other in the eye and ran forward with incredible speed.

Just as they were about to class the werewolf was pushed to the side.

Naruto turned and saw that someone had interfered and not just anybody. Kyuubi had interfered.

The werewolf was pushed against the bark of an old tree, Kyuubi's hand had punctured a hole through it's chest.

Slowly it started to transform until only a unclothed male stood there in place of that giant black werewolf.

Kyuubi still didn't let him go.

"Where am I, what happened?" the male asked truthfully unsure.

And it hit Naruto. This was strange, why didn't this werewolf know what had transpired only moments ago. Did he truly not know, from where he stood he looked at it straight in the eyes.

No, this was not the same person…werewolf.

"Kyuubi, let him go"

Kyuubi did not and continued to glare at the werewolf, a look of disgust crossing onto his face.

Naruto walked forward placing a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder.

"Kyuubi, let him go" and this time Naruto's grip tightened, painfully so.

Reluctantly Kyuubi let go.

The werewolf left, shooting Naruto a perplexed look and Kyuubi one full of hate.

Naruto's bleeding had stopped, his wounds had started to heal.

"This is why I didn't want to leave you alone" Kyuubi said his voice filled with frustration.

"I could have handled it by myself, and you know it" Naruto said derisively.

"Why did you call me" Kyuubi said, changing the subject.

"I just wanted to see you" Naruto said stepping forward the space between them only inches apart.

There was a rustling in the bushes and both Tsunade and Jiraiya were in the clearing.

"And them" Naruto added.

Tsunade hesitantly stepped forward and when Naruto opened his arms wide she ran to him and hugged him.

He continued hugging Tsunade as he spoke.

"I'll go back, I'll go back home but I'll be bringing along a friend"

Tsunade stiffened but Naruto didn't acknowledge it, instead he continued to have his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you talking about Sai?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Yes, who else would I be talking about" Naruto said almost mockingly.

"That's dangerous, we can't have a human in out home…what if he tells others of us because surely we can't keep it a secret from him forever" Jiraiya said sternly.

"Ah, but whoever said I'd keep him a human" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto, you can't be serious" Kyuubi said with a hint of despair.

"Oh, but I am. You see Sai is very important to me and I need him" Naruto said with a strange smile.

Kyuubi felt hurt, again he was going to be replaced by another just like when Naruto got the notion of making more fledglings.

Just when he thought he was being accepted, he was going to be cast aside…again.

Maybe it was pure impulse or maybe it had to do with knowing that he'd soon be tossed aside but Kyuubi didn't know why he yelled at Naruto he just knew that he deeply regretted it soon afterwards.

"Naruto turning him won't solve anything, are you using him as a replacement is that it because believe me he won't change the fact that Arashi and Madara died!"

Kyuubi felt his head whip to the side. Naruto had slapped him.

His eyes they were furious his fangs protruding from his gums into a threatening snarl.

"You know nothing" Naruto bit out his voice hard.

Naruto felt cold seep through him, how dare Kyuubi say that. He felt the need to take out his frustrations because Sai was by no means a replacement.

"Leave this place and never come back" Naruto snarled looking at all three of his fledglings, he was telling not just Kyuubi this but all of them as well.

And he had really was going to return, but if this was how they were going to be then so be it, he'd remain apart from them and stay with Sai

He didn't wait for them to get out of his sight, instead he left without a glance. He was late and Sai would question him. He had been gone for half the day and it was getting closer to the evening, the sky was now a pinkish orange hue.

**--**

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi stood frozen. He had pushed Naruto away, made him truly leave them behind.

With a deep sigh he went to rest against the bark of the tree, where he had pinned the werewolf only a few minutes ago. He stood up a look of disgust marring his features, it still smelled like that damned werewolf.

"What do we do, now" Tsunade questioned a looking lost and grief stricken.

Yes, Tsunade was the one most dependant of Naruto, well the one who truly showed it…unlike himself.

Kyuubi chuckled a humorous laugh "I don't know"

And truly he didn't because before they would always seek guidance from Naruto even when he was away they knew he'd return but now he wanted nothing from them, not anymore and all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

**--**

**--**

**-**

As Naruto neared the gates of the village he felt something within him stop, his heart beating erratically.

What was this feeling?

He hurried. Did something happen, was Sai in trouble. These thoughts plagued his mind as he neared the village and stopped, walking quickly past the people who were in his way.

He ignored the polite greetings and the enthusiastic bellows from the children down the road.

He reached for his spare key and unlocked the front door.

The sight that greeted him made him freeze, the blood draining from his face and his heart stopped in his ribcage.

The walls were splattered with blood, Sai lay unmoving and near him stood a man.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked in disbelief

A chuckle erupted from the mans chest, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"What did you do!!" Naruto yelled running forward.

The man dodged him, throwing Naruto against the bloodied wall.

The man bent low whispering into Naruto's ear.

"You know, I challenged you before about three years ago but you ignored me"

He grabbed Naruto by the collar and flung him to the floor where he kicked at his sides mercilessly, with inhumane strength.

Naruto coughed and grunted in pain.

"Nobody ignores me!" He yelled with white fangs glistening.

And then realization dawned on Naruto, this was the vampire he had disregarded when he had been running away from Kyuubi.

He didn't have to dwell on the matter as a foot was implanted over his neck, pressure was added and if he didn't move he was sure something would break.

"I didn't think it would be easy to find you, but I did. I watched you all this time waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and then I noticed that this _human_.." here he pointed at Sai's dead corpse "..was important to you" he smiled malevolently.

Naruto's throat burned and he glared at the vampire.

This seemed to please it, instead of anger it.

"You know he kept calling your name the whole time, for you to help him…you should have seen the look in his face before he died" His voice grew with delight at the memory and Naruto felt something within him snap.

His eyes were closed and he started shaking.

The other vampire let out a smile thinking that Naruto was fearing for his own life, he was wrong.

Naruto stopped shaking and his eyes opened, a bloody red crimson.

He grabbed the other vampires leg, his nails digging into the muscle and he twisted it with all his might.

The vampire gave a howl of pain.

And then he saw Naruto's eyes and stepped back as Naruto drew nearer.

Something told him that he was in danger.

"Yo-youu're the.."

"So you want to play?" Naruto asked his voice much more menacing his eyes following his every movement.

"You're t-hhe.." It repeated like a broken record his face drawn up in fear.

And Naruto attacked.

His nails were now like claws and much sharper.

He sliced and his fangs pierced the other's neck, ripping off the skin and spitting it out. He felt his vision blurring.

He continued relentlessly stabbing and dismembering the other vampire, it's screams had long since faded away as he drained him of almost all his blood. Slowly it was dying because blood wasn't circulating through his body. He wanted it to be slow and painful and finally as he clawed at his chest he ripped out it's heart, moments later it turned to ash.

He felt drained and he crawled closer to Sai.

"I'm, I'm s-sorry" he whispered his voice faltering.

His fingers trembled as he reached forward and clutched Sai's cold hand.

Was this how his own hand felt? Cold as death.

"I'm s-sorry" he whispered brokenly.

Blood tears started to trickle down. He had lost him, and again it was his fault.

Sai, had been his last chance…his last hope.

The door slowly opened, Naruto's tired eyes looked at the entrance sharply.

And he knew who it was, Sai's befuddled mother came into view. She took in the gruesome scene, Sai's unmoving body and Naruto drenched in blood.

She stepped back her mouth drawn up in surprise and then she ran screaming at the top of her lungs "My son is dead, my son is dead!!" there was a glee in her voice.

A crowd started to from near the front door. Their voices were hushed and there were many whispers but even though they tried their best to keep their voices low Naruto could hear them clearly.

"I can't believe it"

"So tragic"

"Murdered, how awful"

"What should we do"

"Killed by his friend"

Naruto shut his eyes, that last one pained him. He clenched his eyes and he could hear their thoughts.

'_Finally we are rid of the devil'_

'_A fitting end for a demon'_

'_A festival, for the evil that has tainted out village is gone'_

'_Naruto is a true hero, slaying that devil'_

He could hear all their thoughts, not a jumble of sounds but each and every thought, and his head hurt.

He could hear children laughing and dancing in a circle "The demons dead, off with it's head"

Over and over they repeated this verse.

And he couldn't stop trembling as he continued to listen.

'_A witch!, he was a witch!'_

'_The dead, he could see the dead!!'_

He didn't want to hear, he didn't want to listen…he wanted it to stop.

And then he felt a pressure. Their evil thoughts made him feel a sudden rage take over him.

These thoughts kept whispering to him, of the things they had planned to do to Sai, their joy. Again he felt a pressure and he clutched his head.

They were happy, they were _happy_!!

He was shaking.

He dug his nails into his head, tugging at his hair.

This furious rage was consuming him, and he couldn't stop it….he couldn't control it.

This pressure…

It was suffocating him.

Stop it. I have to stop myself, I'm losing control someone please stop me!

Naruto let out blood curdling scream, his hand firmly holding Sai's own.

His eyes glowed ominously. Everything looked red, everything was blurry in his eyes. He couldn't control his body or this rage that was coursing through his veins. No, he didn't know what to do.

And he stopped shaking.

A blinding light and a scream.

'_Was that his scream?'_

And he knew that he couldn't, would not, stop.

**--**

**-**

Somewhere in a dark alley a group of huddled cloaked figures looked up. Their pale faces and blood stained fingers frozen.

Blood shot eyes wide, a blurry image had suddenly appeared in their crazed minds. Soon they would hunt.

**--**

**-**

In a laboratory a loud hiss of pain could be heard and yellow eyes glowed. Soon and he would strike.

**--**

**-**

In a cave a pair of glowing eyes could be seen. A cruel smile forming on it's lips. It was time to set his plans in motion.

**--**

**-**

In a meeting room three vampires were on the floor emitting loud cries of pain as they clutched their ears. The rest in the room went to their aid.

"What's wrong?"

"He's back….he's alive" one gasped as the pain had not receded.

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi and the others felt a tremendous pain, what was that. He had felt a pressure and then an earsplitting pain.

What was it?

He looked and saw that Tsunade and Jiraiya were both experiencing this pain.

He headed in the direction in which Naruto had gone to.

'_Naruto, please be alright' _Kyuubi desperately hoped.

They raced forward as fast as they could but when they were about a mile away they were all flung back by an invisible force that took their breath away.

"We have to hurry" Tsunade exclaimed a hint of pain at the edges of her voice.

Kyuubi didn't know why but something told him that Naruto was the cause of this.

**--**

**-**

Naruto focused his eyes. His mind was spinning and his body felt as heavy as lead.

And as he felt something on top of him he looked and saw that it was Sai, and the harsh reality hit with such force that Naruto felt himself reeling.

He had hoped that this was another one of his nightmares, he had hoped that this wasn't real….and he had truly hoped that this wasn't his fault.

He felt so numb.

But, it was and it made him feel so tired and so sick of life.

It seemed that he only brought death and misery to those around him, and he was tired of it. He was tired of being the one left alive, he was sick and tired of being the cause of it all.

And he felt like dying, dying and never coming back.

His hand tightened around Sai.

He needed to leave, get away.

Wait, why was it so quiet?

He looked around and only saw dirt. He sat up and saw dirt. He looked all around him and everything was gone. The houses, the people and even the trees all that was left was a crater and he was in the center of it. What happened?

He clutched his head, why couldn't he remember?

The sun was setting and he was alone, he hated being alone.

"Hey, Sai wake up" Naruto whispered hoarsely.

Silence was all that greeted him.

"Sai, please wake up" Naruto whispered his face buried into Sai's shoulder.

Sai was dead.

He didn't want to admit it, Sai was gone and nothing would bring him back. It had finally settled into Naruto's mind, he wasn't in shock anymore and the thought of being alone again frightened Naruto because the one person who had truly understood him was dead and gone.

"Hey Sai, look a sunset…remember you like sunsets" Naruto whispered voice filled with desperation as he looked into Sai's glazed over eyes.

Naruto rocked back and forth.

"Sai wake up, it isn't funny anymore!" Naruto yelled shaking Sai violently.

No response.

And it drove Naruto mad.

**--**

**-**

Tsunade was worried, what was going on? As they got closer they could see that many trees had been cleared and as they left the foliage of the woods they saw a colossal crater in place of where the village had been.

As they stepped at the edges of the crater they could distinctly see Naruto at the center of it all.

He sat very still, the only indication of movement coming from his right hand, which was gently petting another's head.

'_Was that, no it couldn't be…was that Sai?' _Tsunade wondered.

They jumped swiftly landing only a few feet from Naruto. She immediately noticed that his eyes were glazed over and that he was drenched in blood.

The smell of vampire blood invaded her nose, it wasn't Naruto's but another's. And she could smell the strong stench of death.

No, he was dead. Tsunade realized and she instantly felt a stab at her heart as she gazed at Naruto.

Again, he had been a witness to the death of a friend.

And now he was truly lost to them.

She glanced at her companions and saw Jiraiya's gaze solemn and Kyuubi's gaze so full of intensity that she looked away.

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi took a step forward his hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stayed completely still his eyes cast off.

Kyuubi shook his shoulder "Naruto, we have to go"

He grabbed Sai's arm, trying to take Sai's body off Naruto but he wasn't prepared for Naruto's eyes to shift red.

"Don't touch him!!" Naruto snarled his fangs glistening.

It seemed that all three were closing in around Naruto. Like a wounded wild animal cornered.

There was so much power in Naruto's voice, yet there was a mix of insanity a hint at the edges of Naruto's voice that alerted all three that he was not well.

That he had finally cracked.

What they had assumed before was now reality.

His elongated nails dug into Sai's corpse, puncturing the dead flesh. It seemed that Naruto had not noticed that he was further mutilating Sai's body.

Naruto was shouting at them to leave, there was no recognition in his blood red eyes. And then Naruto spoke in a different tongue, one none of them recognized. It was the language of old, Naruto's native tongue.

Tsunade moved stealthily forward, hitting Naruto's pressure points, knocking him out. His body now limp and unmoving.

"We have to take him to our old hideaway" Tsunade said firmly as he lifted both Naruto and Sai. It seemed he had yet to let go of Sai, even in his incapacitated state. Just the same as when Arashi had died.

They would go to where they had inhabited during the year where they had been watching Naruto from afar, two years ago.

**--**

**-**

Naruto felt completely drained as he opened his eyes. His eye lids felt so heavy.

With much will power Naruto stood up, leaning against the….bed?

He looked around and then he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place.

Where was he?

And then he stiffened, where was Sai?

He looked around frantically and was ready to tear this place apart when he saw Sai's unmoving form on the bed, wearing new clothes and wounds mended.

He sat at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do now. What could he do, he was ready to give up on the world. And it wasn't like he'd be missing much, not many would even remember him, he was sure of this.

So without hesitation he extended his nails and let them dig into his skin.

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi gave another sigh, what were they going to do.

Jiraiya placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "You shouldn't stress yourself, everything will work out"

Kyuubi relaxed a bit. Maybe Jiraiya was right, maybe he was just overanalyzing the situation too much. Things would be alright, right?

A shriek alerted them. It was Tsunade, she had gone to see how Naruto was doing.

They both flew up the old stairs. The sight that greeted them both was nauseating.

Both of Naruto's arms were bleeding, they had been clawed at and his chest was bleeding. He was struggling against Tsunade.

But as soon as he flung her aside he placed his hands over his chest and started to dig, to claw.

Was he--

Was he doing what he thought he was doing?

A look of horror was on Kyuubi's face. Naruto was trying to dig through his chest and reach his heart.

He had to be wrong, Naruto wasn't planning on ripping his heart from his chest. That would be suicide.

**--**

**-**

He kept digging, he kept clawing at his arms, letting the blood flow but he knew that he would not die of blood loss. No, he had to destroy the source. His heart.

Because the only thing that was human in him was his heart. The only good he had for it was that it kept him alive. Because all the heart did was pump blood through his body, and he needed blood to live.

It was unfortunate that as he started the gruesome act that Tsunade walked in and let a horrified shriek.

He had to act quick.

**--**

**-**

Closer and closer, he was reaching it and he felt like laughing but he didn't.

Finally he would rest, sleep an endless slumber for eternity.

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi tackled Naruto, he had to stop him before it was too late.

Naruto snarled at him and he felt a pang of sadness as he watched Naruto's mad eyes. They were red as red as the blood flowing from his body.

He was pushing against him, and Kyuubi tightened his hold, Naruto was stronger.

He pushed Naruto against the floor, it was hard to keep Naruto from moving.

"Get out, go back home" He ordered.

He grit his teeth, he had to hold Naruto down.

"GET OUT!" Kyuubi shouted at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

And they left, their eyes never leaving their masters red crazed eyes or the golden ones that held such strain.

Naruto was still kicking and screaming, trying to get away.

He held him down, regardless. But, it was becoming harder for him to keep his hold. Naruto would soon overpower him.

Naruto finally was free of Kyuubi's hold, he was now shouting in his native tongue, in a tongue that Kyuubi could not understand.

**--**

**-**

"Let me die!"

"Let me perish!"

"Stop keeping me tied down!!" Naruto shouted his voice was strained but he kept shouting at Kyuubi for his selfishness as well as his own.

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi watched Naruto's chest, he could see some of the muscle, it was healing very slowly.

But not fast enough as Naruto continued to reach his heart.

Again he attacked, he needed to stop Naruto.

He found an opening and caught Naruto in a vice like grip. He dragged him down the flight of stairs holding both arms. He went down into the basement and from there he went down into another flight of stairs.

He tied Naruto's legs and he put bounded Naruto hands together. Now Naruto was in a panic, now more aggressive and Kyuubi could see that he was trying to rip off his binds.

So hastily he threw Naruto in the sarcophagus that was in the center of the room.

He shut the lid securely and had his eyes clenched shut as Naruto started to scream, and even with the binds he was clawing at the metal lid.

"It's for your own good" Kyuubi whispered.

He was holding the lid tightly, Naruto was still trying to get out, still trying to push the heavy lid open.

"It's for your own good" Kyuubi whispered again, almost as if to reassure himself that what he was doing was right.

Naruto had to stay alive, even if he had to force him to live.

The screaming and howling did not decrease in volume but seemed to get louder, the echo of it deterring Kyuubi's resolve.

But, then the scream, shouts and the clawing stopped.

He could barely hear Naruto's heart beat and he feared the worst until he heard Naruto's broken voice.

The voice of a broken child.

"Take care of Sai"

And Naruto slept, a sleep that would last for a hundred and twenty three years.

Tbc…

AN: Well I feel the need to explain the time in which some things occurred, they might help a bit since I will reference to certain times later in the next chapters. So I'll start from the beginning.

763: Kyuubi sired on the year

1863: Time chapter two takes place

1864: Naruto first meets Sai (9 years old) in Europe

1874: After Madara and Arashi are dead Naruto meets Sai (who is now 19)

1877: Sai dies (at age 22)

Arashi and Madara are (were) over 800 years old. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are about 500-ish years old. Kyuubi is about a thousand years of age. Naruto is obviously wayyy older than Kyuubi but remember Naruto isn't the oldest vampire alive.


	11. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 10 XxX

He was tired, oh so very tired and as he lay in the cold stone, his limbs heavy and weak Naruto continued to think. What was the point in continuing his existence, what was left to live for?

He had been proven right, he only brought death and grief to those around him, the few he would let.

But even then, even after all was said and done…Naruto would live not by choice but by force because Kyuubi wouldn't let him turn to ash.

Kyuubi was the reason he was alive, the reason why he was in this sarcophagus.

He couldn't bring himself to hate Kyuubi because he only did this because he had thought it was right. Any, if not all fledglings would try to save their master's if in the event they were close to death. And Kyuubi had done just that.

And he could understand that because he had done the same for his master, though the circumstances were different. And his master and he did not share a blood bond because his master wasn't his creator…only his mentor.

No, he didn't want to think about that, in fact he rid himself of those just as quickly as they had come.

His breathing came in shallow intervals.

He slid his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep...but he couldn't. He couldn't move, didn't want to. It was funny, his body was asleep but his mind seemed restless.

He didn't know what year it was or how long he'd been in this sarcophagus but all he knew was that it didn't matter. Time wasn't his enemy.

No, maybe time was his enemy because slowly it tried to kill him, when he had been alone time had almost driven him insane but then he had found others, humans…it hadn't ended well and he went in search for a companion someone to share his power with.

He had found Kyuubi and he wasn't alone.

Then he had found Madara and soon after Arashi.

After a few centuries he had found Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

He had started off with one then to six and now three. Not four but three because Orochimaru was dead to him.

And now that he thought about Orochimaru, he started to think of the time in which the youth had caught his interest, how he had felt a deep connection with him like kindred spirits. But it seemed the trust he had placed on Orochimaru had been a mistake. He had been a fool. A stupid fool.

He wondered what he could have done to prevent Orochimaru from being so power hungry. No, he would never have been able to change that because he had seen so much potential in him as a human and he had turned a blind eye to those mischievous eyes that devoured knowledge, and that glinted with delight as he hunted.

He had seen all the signs but hadn't been of much use to change the darkness in Orochimaru's soul. He knew this because he harbored more darkness in his heart than him, and he hadn't changed through the tests of time. But, he had hoped that there was goodness in him, there had been but his logic had been warped after each passing year.

No more fledglings, that's what he had promised himself after he had created Arashi, but he had broken that promise after making Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya and he had been close to breaking that promise even further when he got the notion of turning Sai into a vampire.

Sai…..

He felt himself grow sleepy. Finally, sleep was taking him in it's arms, wrapping around him and letting his restless mind take a break.

And even though he was asleep he dreamed of a time where everything had been alright, a time when he had been free…where Arashi, Madara and Sai….were alive.

He could see them and he desperately tried to reach for them. Their smiling faces haunted him. Sai haunted his dreams.

He needed rest.

**--**

**-**

Sasuke looked at what remained of his house, it was in shambles. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had been away for six months to return to an empty house it's walls littered with blood stains.

He grew furious and he felt his fangs elongate.

A pale hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, getting angry won't solve anything. We need to go in search of help, surely the senate will send someone to investigate" his older brother said passively.

Sasuke glared at his older brother "Itachi how can you be so calm, they're dead. Someone murdered them!" Sasuke growled exposing his sharp fangs.

Itachi's eyes hardened "Unlike you I'm not short tempered and rash, now calm down Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared at his half brother with a look of disbelief.

"From what I can tell a vampire did this, a powerful at that if he was able to defeat father…as to why I'm not sure but during our time away I had heard that almost all our clan was slowly being killed off. Do you understand Sasuke? Our family members across the world are being killed, if your going to go off after only two death's then you are truly weak and foolish."

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep himself from retaliating with a biting remark. From the murderous glare Itachi sent his way he knew that he had already pushed his half brother well past his limit.

But what he had said disturbed him. And it made him all the more want to find the perpetrator or perpetrators who had and still were killing off the rest of his family. Surely it couldn't be only one vampire, there had to be others. He reassured himself because the thought of a single vampire wiping out his family line sent unpleasant shivers down his spine.

If he was to face this opponent, he'd surely lose…if in fact it was only a lone vampire doing this.

But why, why was it their family, what had they done to merit their death sentence?

"Sasuke we have to leave" Itachi said coolly.

He followed as his half brother flitted away, he was only a few feet behind him.

He gave a vague nod as Itachi spoke. Something about meeting with one of his contacts and the senate.

Ah the vampire senate, those who kept order and punished the vampires who broke their steely laws. Oh how he hated the senate. He had not personally had a bad experience with them, in fact he hadn't even been near their headquarters. He just didn't like the way things worked with their imposing laws and hated their belief that half bloods were not true vampires.

His thoughts drifted from the senate to the matter at hand. Whoever had been wiping out his family was cunning to be able to go on this long and killed so many to not be detected by the senate. It was against the law to kill another vampire.

Well screw the law, he'd kill this vampire with or without Itachi's help.

With these homicidal thoughts Sasuke didn't notice the sigh that escaped Itachi's lips.

His brother was truly foolish.

**--**

**-**

He didn't know why but the sounds around him were amplified. He could hear the voices of humans that were nearby.

Naruto's body began to quiver, he could move his arms.

Slowly he pushed his hand against the stone lid he pushed it aside until only a small crack could be seen. His fingers slid out clutching the edge of the lid and he pushed it more until it lay away from him.

His body shot up, his back arching forward as he slowly sat upright. He glanced about and noticed that there was an empty coffin off to the side.

And as he got out of his sarcophagus he felt an enormous thirst blossom, his legs shook with the desire for blood.

The low voices of people drawing closer made him halt, he took a whiff of the air and felt himself move languidly, gliding closer towards them.

"Hey check out that creepy house" A boy muttered in awe.

"Cool, what if it's haunted" another replied

"Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't be here" came a timid voice of a female.

Naruto felt drunk on the smell of blood. This insatiable thirst made his mouth water at the smell of fresh blood.

Oh how he wanted to-

He stopped. No he shouldn't be acting like a vampire drunk on the scent of blood. And he blamed this desire on his sleep. How long had he been under?

But he felt so weak, he needed the blood and his hunger escalated as he saw them. His fangs elongated and he crept closer.

He was only an inch away from the timid female, her back was turned to him. The others were still close by, wandering around the house.

He sunk his fangs and she let out a scream. A shuffle of feet drew but then two loud thuds echoed.

He tightened his grip as the blood flowed into his mouth and as she struggled. He felt connected to this girl and she slumped into his embrace as he continued to drink. He could feel his strength replenishing. He could feel her heartbeat. His heartbeat was in sync with hers, and he didn't want to let go.

But he did, slowly he laid her on the floor, she had lost consciousness.

He licked his blood stained lips as he flexed his fingers, clenching and unclenching them.

"You know that was quite reckless of you" a smooth voice uttered.

Naruto glanced at the figure that was at the door, dragging two unconscious boys by the scruff of their collars.

So that was why they hadn't come.

"Not that I blame you, Naruto" Kyuubi said with a frown.

"So how long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked.

He noticed that Kyuubi wasn't looking at him but somewhere off to the side as he spoke "For a hundred and twenty three years"

Naruto stood still. Had he really slept that long.

"I also slept but only for a century. I waited and hunted here and there" Kyuubi explained but Naruto wasn't listening.

He was looking around the house.

"Where are the others" Naruto asked his voice distant as he glided through the house, Kyuubi trailing after him.

"They're gone, I sent them away before you slept" Kyuubi said his voice ringing through Naruto's ears.

"I see"

Kyuubi gauged Naruto's reaction, it was almost as if he didn't even care whether Tsunade or Jiraiya were even gone. Naruto was to complex to figure out and it frustrated him.

He noticed with acute eyes the way that Naruto started to twist his body, almost animalistic, the way he swayed his arms and how his head was tilted up sniffing the air.

And just as if he had found what he was looking for he was off, passing the unconscious bodies, going down the many flight of stairs, passing his sarcophagus and stepping into a dark room.

He reached forward to the mahogany box, resembling a long rectangle. He reached a tentative hand forward. As his palm was rested over the smooth surface Naruto felt himself relax.

"I knew you'd come to him" came Kyuubi's clipped voice.

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi watched as Naruto left with uncertainty. What would Naruto do now?

As he followed, he understood where Naruto was going, he was headed into the room where he had put Sai in, only because Naruto had asked him, moments before he had slept.

As he gazed at Naruto's form he felt almost hesitant. Because even though he had slept for over a century, that didn't mean that he would be healed. Because it was hard to see if emotional scars were truly healed.

He prayed that Naruto wouldn't try to harm himself any further than he had on that fateful night because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop Naruto this time around, and that terrified him; to be unable to save Naruto.

**--**

**-**

Naruto didn't even glance at Kyuubi as he laid his head on the smooth surface his hands gliding over the top of the mahogany surface. It was low at first but then it became audible, Naruto was humming a song that he had never heard of.

His eyes were closed.

Kyuubi felt images flashing before him. And he was reeling at the raw emotion he could feel as more kept attacking him. These memories…were Naruto's. Naruto had been happy in that village.

Had Naruto meant to show him those memories or had they been unintentional?

But then Kyuubi felt a cruel reality hit him, from what he saw in those images Naruto hadn't needed him. He had needed Sai and now Sai was gone.

He glanced at Naruto. It seemed that Naruto's eyes were still shut, his hands still caressing the soft surface of the box.

"Naruto we have to leave"

Naruto's eyes opened "No"

Kyuubi rose his voice "Naruto, we have to leave because _they_ are looking for you"

Oh he knew who _'they' _were and Naruto's eyes narrowed "I've avoided being detected under the vampire senate's radar before, they haven't found out about me and they sure as hell can't find me now"

Kyuubi gave a frustrated sigh "That's true but the senate has gotten stronger, and you alerted them of your existence with that little incident you pulled"

Naruto's nails scraped over the top of the mahogany cover in anger "What little incident?"

Kyuubi's eyes hardened "The incident where you destroyed that village"

Naruto's anger faltered " What are you talking about I didn't destroy any village"

Kyuubi's jaw slackened Naruto couldn't have possibly forgotten, right? That was absurd, you couldn't forget something like that, he would never forget what he had seen or the power that he had felt Naruto display.

"I didn't destroy anything" Naruto said his voice firm.

"Then come, and see for yourself" Kyuubi challenged.

Naruto stood up and eyed Kyuubi "Then take me there"

Naruto didn't know why but he felt something telling him to not go, to ignore Kyuubi's allegations.

He followed as Kyuubi led him up the flight many flight of stairs and out of the timeworn house and into the woods.

**--**

**-**

Naruto stood in front of the enormous crater that was on the earth, where he was certain a village should have been in its place.

He felt something bubble inside of him; anger, confusion and doubt?

It was a mixture of both and he felt the need to direct them on the person closest to him; Kyuubi.

"What happened!"

Kyuubi seemed to take in Naruto's anger with ease as he answered "I already told you, you did this. You lost control after Sai was killed"

Naruto looked at the ground. Yes, Sai was dead, he had witnessed it with his own eyes but he couldn't remember doing _this_.

He had felt a searing pain building in his mind, unbearably so, and he had been so full of hate and anger and then his vision had blurred but, how could he have possibly done this; destroy everything.

But, then he could have. Had more of his abilities surfaced during his breaking point where he had been powerless against himself and unable to contain his furious rage.

Yes, he definitely had done this and it left him feeling numb because there was nothing left, no remains just a crater. No bodies…just a crater. The only proof of the villages existence was a crater. Naruto's fingers twitched, he had killed so many people without even knowing how exactly he had done it.

"Let's go" was all that Naruto said as he gazed at the horizon past the destruction he had created.

Kyuubi nodded.

**--**

**-**

Itachi gazed at the tall building, it wasn't headquarters but it was one of the smaller bases the vampire senate had set up, it was one of many that were scattered all over the world.

Sasuke was a few yards away not at all happy about being near the building. Itachi could still feel the dark atmosphere that surrounded his younger brother. And if you couldn't feel the dark vibes then you could definitely know it by the look on Sasuke's face. He had a scowl marring his lips and his eyes were narrowed into a glare; he definitely not in a good mood.

Itachi noticed that Sasuke was conversing with someone to his surprise, because Sasuke wasn't one for social interactions. But as he scanned the nearby area he couldn't find or sense anyone near Sasuke to even converse with.

Who was Sasuke talking to?

'_Sasuke' _Itachi called.

Sasuke turned his gaze to his brother questioningly.

Itachi didn't talk to him telepathically but instead pointed at him and then to the building.

Wait, he wasn't saying what he thought he was saying, right?

And when he saw Itachi give a distinct nod Sasuke glared with all his might. No way in hell!

As luck would have it Sasuke's day just went from bad to worse.

Tbc…

**Author's Note:** Readers ignore this long winded rant. This rant is directed to a reviewer -who reviewed chapter two of this story- by the name** Rakshasa**. This is not, i repeat **NOT** an Anne Rice crossover. Though your ignorance to the fact that I had in fact stated -before I edited the past chapters a few months ago- in the first chapter that it was like Anne Rice, is partially my fault. Just so you know I got the prologue from the movie Queen of The Damned- you know based on the book by Anne Rice's- well that is about it, and the italics words in between are the actual thoughts of the main character: Naruto. These 'Similarities' that you speak of end there, so don't go declaring that I'm "ripping off Anne Rice", because as a fellow Anne Rice fan I feel annoyed by you. For all I care you can stop reading this fic, it doesn't bother me but think before you review.Idiot.


	12. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 11 XxX

Naruto didn't like being kept in the dark, figuratively speaking that is. He was so used to knowing things and being the leader that it felt so strange to be lead around by Kyuubi, not that he was underrating him, no he would never do that. But still he almost felt incompetent, having someone feeling obligated to take care of him because really that hit his pride, what little he had anyways. He didn't like feeling weak, he didn't like being indebted to others and he certainly didn't like to be treated like a child. Plain and simple.

"Where are we going, anyway" Naruto questioned, completely bored and feeling the need to talk, the silence seemed to bring thoughts on Sai and his outlandish fledglings into his mind. Where were they, no better yet what were they doing?

He gave a sigh "Kyuubi" he said his patience thinned and tearing.

He had been asking Kyuubi where they were going for the past hour and he hadn't gotten anything to satiate his curiosity. He could have easily looked into his mind but found a barrier, he could have easily broken past it but decided against it because if Kyuubi had gone to the trouble of shrouding his thoughts then that meant he really didn't want him to know, yet. It seemed that Kyuubi had become more independent than he thought, whatever happened to the Kyuubi that would always come to his beck and call, and dutifully follow his orders. It seemed that he would have to retrain him. Remind him, of who exactly he was. His master.

He stopped abruptly but Naruto had seen his sudden shift in speed and stopped from colliding against Kyuubi's back.

Naruto closed his eyes, keeping his hearing alert. Kyuubi wouldn't have stopped for a reason so he searched. Was there someone nearby, an enemy…an ally? It was another vampire, well better yet a group of them and Naruto clicked his tongue in disapproval and gave a low laugh.

"It seems out little friends, are challenging us. It appears were in his territory" Naruto fought the urge to give a low throaty growl of acceptance, he felt the urge to take some of his growing irritation and rising agitation out on somebody and to have the best opportunity slip in front of him, ah it was tempting.

Kyuubi had his eyes shut, Naruto noticed.

"They're just some punks, this isn't even his territory its mine" Kyuubi said with a scowl saying it out loud for them to hear. Even though they were a few hundred yards away, they heard him nonetheless.

Naruto raised an elegant brow "Yours?"

Kyuubi huffed, indignant. "We shouldn't waste our time, we need to catch our plane as soon as possible"

Naruto looked at him, ah so they were leaving the country. He didn't want to go, but if the vampire senate had found out of his continuance existence and had risen to power during his slumber he really couldn't take a chance and risk endangering himself. They would search for him with religious fervor and he didn't wish to be put on a high pedestal and be experimented on. Oh he knew of their intentions, he just wondered if they had increased or gotten worse over the passing centuries. The mere thought of them made him curl his lips into a look of disgust. Oh how he detested them.

They continued to run from branch to branch, leaping at remarkable distances, zipping through unnoticed.

"They're following us" Kyuubi growled.

Naruto was not fazed, or concerned for that matter. Because he could just smell them and knew that they were not even a hundred years old, they were still young and prone to childish outbursts, he was not amused.

"It's your fault, for indirectly challenging them. After all you claimed that this territory was yours did you not"

"Oh don't get smart with me" Kyuubi hissed.

"We shouldn't even have to flee from them, after all we are much more powerful than they are combined" Naruto said hoping to distract his mind further from reality.

Kyuubi on the other hand was debating with himself, running his hands through his short layered red hair. Naruto stared for a while, he hadn't even noticed that Kyuubi had cut his hair, he was really not focused but then again that's what he wanted.

"If you don't confront them, they'll only follow us" Naruto drawled.

Kyuubi glanced at him and gave an infuriated sigh. "Fine, but we have to do this quickly"

Naruto hid a smirk "Well, lead the way"

Kyuubi turned, running in the direction that they had come from.

**--**

**-**

He didn't know if he was disappointed as he gazed at these arrogant vampires. He let Kyuubi stand in front of him, making it seem to the young vampires that Kyuubi was the stronger of the two.

There were four boys and one girl. All of them dressed rather flashy and in flamboyant colors. Though to be honest they weren't wearing the best of clothes. They were wearing clothes that were over a century old.

"Here we thought that you would run away like cowards" a boy with spiky black hair said with an ugly smile, self-satisfied. His companions all laughed as if his taunting words should have them cowering at their feet. Naruto wanted to laugh and break his neck but he refrained from thinking such morbid thoughts.

"Would you please leave _my _territory you stupid fools" Kyuubi said his voice as cold as ice and as sharp as knives.

This kid didn't seem to listen "Your territory, this is _my_ territory. We've lived here for ten years, how long have you been here, huh? Five, six?"

Naruto didn't like the way he spoke, so arrogant; all talk and no action.

"I've lived here for a hundred and twenty three years, and I know you haven't even lived here for more than a few months, not even a _year_" Kyuubi bit out.

They both noticed that the five vampires were both looking at them with wide eyes but then the arrogant one, the one with brown hair looked unconvinced.

"As if, your lying besides we claimed it. First come, first served" he said snidely.

Naruto cracked his neck and then his back, oh this was going to be good. Naruto opened his eyes. It seemed those young fools had finally truly noticed that he was there. He glanced at Kyuubi and could feel the waves of irritation spilling forth from him.

"Kyuubi, step aside" Naruto commanded, reluctantly he moved behind Naruto.

He stepped forward, the younglings tensed and he ignored them all but one that is. He cracked his fingers and grasped the dark haired annoyance's chin, gripping it painfully.

"You really should watch that mouth of yours, or I'll rip it off. Learn to respect your elders" Naruto said his voice much darker and colder than Kyuubi's ever could be.

The boy was frozen, his companions looking for the first time truly afraid for their leader's life. But again the boy regained his composure, and his confidence.

"What can you do, your just bluffing. If you had been a half-blood and threatened me like you just did I'd rip you to shreds" he said cockily and sniffed him "Your lucky you aren't a dirty half-blood"

'_A half blood, what on earth was a half blood' _Naruto thought for a split second before reverting his attention to this scum.

"Is that a challenge?.." Naruto whispered harshly as he bent closer to his ear "…because I'll certainly make true of my word, unlike you" he released his hold and put himself in a fighting stance, Kyuubi mirroring him.

"Bring it on" the boy growled in irritation.

They moved quick, Naruto took out the girl- who looked eerily familiar- first followed by a boy quite effortlessly. Kyuubi took another two out and only the leader stood. It had only taken them mere seconds to take his companions out, it disappointed Naruto greatly.

"Now, are you ready" Naruto said with a wicked smirk

The boy fumbled back, looking at his unconscious comrades. He looked at Naruto then at Kyuubi. It wasn't looking good for him.

"Uhhh, I was just kidding come on can't you just take a joke" he said with a shaky laugh and both Naruto's and Kyuubi's eyes narrowed.

Naruto took hold of the boy by his short black hair and pulled him roughly "Don't you dare try to weasel yourself out of this with such feeble lies" Naruto hissed in anger.

"Scum like you don't deserve to live" both he and Kyuubi said simultaneously.

"You're not going to kill me, it's against the law" he said quickly looking around for a way out. Naruto stared at down and bore into his eyes _'against the law'_, since when.

"I am bound by no law" Naruto said fiercely as he bit down on the vampires neck, swallowing the blood that filled his mouth. The boy beneath him groaned and he blinked, was he enjoying this? Naruto let him go, and he stumbled on his feet trying to get away from him and consequently he left his companions, friends?, behind.

Naruto growled, that boy was truly scum "People like you give vampires a bad name" Naruto called out.

"Your not going to go after him?" Kyuubi questioned incredulously.

Naruto shook his head "I shouldn't waste anymore time, than I already have, with the likes of him, now let's go we have a plane to catch.

**--**

**-**

He was leaning against the brick wall of a shop, overlooking the people that kept staring at him with interest. Kyuubi sure was taking his time, and it made him doubt that they were pressed for time.

He gave a sigh stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. They were tight fitting and Naruto didn't like them. Kyuubi had insisted that they change into more modern clothes, lest they attract unwanted attention to themselves. Either way, they were too tight for his liking, and he wanted his loose fitting trousers back. On top of that he was forced to wear this long-sleeved maroon collared shirt, the only good thing about it was that unlike the pants it was actually loose.

The clothes were doing a poor job at keeping him unnoticed, because people kept glancing in his direction. He didn't have a choice when choosing these clothes in fact a woman, a human friend of Kyuubi's, had forced these upon him as soon as they knocked at her door. He was in fact outside of this woman's store waiting for Kyuubi and her to wrap things up, they were discussing things, privately. He had gotten the hint and left, not bothering to try and listen in, he wasn't interested. But, they were taking their sweet time.

He glanced upon the crowds and sensed a familiar presence. Through the throng of people clustered he could see a patch of dark spiky hair followed by flamboyant colors. His eyes narrowed in anger. So that boy had followed them.

He pushed himself off the wall and skimmed the crowds, the boy had blended in regardless of his colorful clothing.

"It didn't take me long to find you" a thick voice breathed out next to him.

That arrogant little punk was standing next to him "Go away"

The boy smiled, this irritating smile. "It's your power that pulled me here, such great power" he said almost dreamily.

Naruto scrunched his nose in distaste "What do you want?"

"You."

Naruto glared at him with all his might "What!?"

"You heard me, I want you. Your power…everything" he said reaching forward and placing his palm on his chest, running it up and down. It made his skin crawl.

He grew closer again "Bite me, do it again" he said exposing his unmarred neck, begging him to do it. He had never bitten another vampire before, and the only reason he had done it to this vampire was to instill fear in him not pleasure. He had to set this vampire straight, and he would do it now.

He placed his hand on his shoulder and forcibly pushed him away, and dragged him to the nearest ally, not wanting any spectators around to pay witness to their conversation. As it was they were getting heated stares, some leered in his direction. Such vulgar thoughts.

"I have a good mind to rip you to apart, but I'll give you one and _only _one chance to leave this place in one piece, do you understand?" Naruto bit out as calmly as he could.

It seemed that he wasn't listening as he pushed him against the wall and kissed him, passionately, on his lips. Naruto froze in shock but anger arose soon afterwards as he threw him against the wall, hearing a crack.

He was laughing.

"Masochist" he said derisively.

Again laughter and he breathed out his words "Only for you"

His fingers twitched and he felt anger pulsating through his veins, this annoying little mongrel was getting on his nerves. And it took every ounce of his willpower to stay perfectly still.

"Yes, such power I can feel it running through your veins….oh how I wish to taste it. I'm so glad you aren't a half-blood"

Naruto wiped his lips off with apparent disgust, that kiss had burned him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Naruto growled out menacingly and added quite angrily "And what's a half-blood anyway?" this vampire had kept saying half-blood this and half-blood that, well what in the name of gods was a damn half-blood!

"You honestly don't know what a filthy half-blood is?" the boy said with a humorous laugh.

"My patience for you is at its limit, don't push it" Naruto warned.

"Alright. A half-blood is a vampire that came into creation by a human mother and a vampire father. Unlike us, true vampires, they do not have complete vampire blood running through their veins but human and vampire blood combined"

Naruto raised an elegant brow "But that's forbidden" even during his time around he was well acquainted with that law that the vampire senate had decreed, the only one he had ever paid any attention to, anyways.

"Yes, that's true but more often than not the human dies during childbirth, I'd say about ninety percent of the time. But while the few ten percent that live, they are either turned or killed. The father is thrown in jail to rot or goes into hiding. The child is not held accounted for the crime or punished but I think they should be punished because they don't deserve to live" the boy finished.

"I take it that you hate half-bloods" Naruto said rather indifferently.

"And the sick thing is that the number of half-bloods is rising and the senate isn't doing anything about it" he said in disgust.

Naruto looked disinterested yet again, he had no qualms with half-bloods. But this vampire seemed rather against them, biased. The name was fitting though, because they had half vampire blood. A vampire, regardless of previously being a human, has it's human blood replaced; changed. It is no longer human any longer, that was the difference, that he could deduce from this vampires explanation.

As he had drifted off in thought, he hadn't noticed how close the other boy had gotten until he felt his breath ghosting near his neck.

"Your just as he described" he breathed.

"And who is that?" Naruto asked with an edge, not intent on letting this arrogant vampire- who was shorter than him by half an inch- bite him.

"My master, lord Orochimaru"

Naruto stiffened at the name and snarled "Where is he!?"

"I don't know, and he only reveals his location when he wants me to know"

"I was actually on a mission to look for you around this area, though I'm not the only one he sent with this same mission, there are others around the world looking for you" he continued.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto questioned, ready to strike this boy down to keep his location a secret.

"Why?, because I don't want him to capture you"

Naruto looked startled.

"You see, he's been dying to find you. He wants you back and he fully intends on using you, and if that were to happen I'm certain that I will never be able to see you again, and that is an unpleasant outcome."

"Why?" Naruto questioned again, he didn't understand why this boy was helping him.

"Simple, I love power….and I want yours the most. Yours is stronger than his could ever be"

Naruto stared at him straight in the eye, unblinkingly "And how exactly are you going to keep your companions quiet about your run in with me because you may be their leader now but you aren't their master. Their loyalties lie within Orochimaru, not you"

He gave him another smile "Ah but you see I have this little ability of mine that will give them no choice but to forget"

Naruto looked skeptical "And what is this 'little ability' of yours?" he challenged.

"I have the ability to make other people; vampires, humans and werewolves alike to forget a certain event, place, things and even meeting other people"

Albeit reluctantly he admitted to himself that he was indeed impressed.

"Ah but the catch is that this ability of mine is not affective to those that are more than four times my age. And I'm sure your much older than that, am I right?" he said with a smirk.

Naruto didn't answer.

"I can't wait to see you again" he finished with a sigh, reluctant to leave.

Naruto glanced at him strangely. "Don't count on seeing me anytime soon"

"Your companion is almost done with his little meeting, you should hurry back to him"

Naruto continued to glare at him as he stepped out of the ally and into the crowds but turned back before he was swallowed by the passing crowds "What's your name?"

He was smiling again "Zaku, and don't forget it" his voice echoed as he made his leave.

Naruto shook his head, Zaku was strange but he could be useful when the time arouse. He didn't trust him but who knew, maybe in time he would learn to. But then again he could also learn to have doubts. It seemed that only time would tell.

**--**

**-**

Sasuke had his hands shoved into his pockets, a permanent scowl etched on his face. He was angry, and he cursed his older brother's name.

"Now, now Sasuke I can hear you" Itachi said rather passively.

He merely snorted "I meant for you to hear"

There weren't that many people, vampires, scurrying around in the main hall as he would have expected but there were still several people passing here and there with briefcases and such.

This place looked the same, some of the furniture was arranged differently than what he remembered but the things like the carpets and chairs were the same.

"Sasuke, come on" Itachi beckoned as he made his way to the front desk.

"Is Shisuiavailable?" Itachi asked politely.

The receptionist eyed him with recognition "Ah, Itachi its been so long since I've seen you, and if I remember correctly Shisui doesn't have anything scheduled for today" she skimmed through a book and turned to him "He should be at his office on the third floor, why the sudden appearance though" she inquired.

Itachi gave a polite smile "Family matters, we have things to discuss about"

She gave a nod, and it was then that she finally noticed that Sasuke had been right behind Itachi the whole time.

"Ah, Sasuke its…good to see you" she said with a forced smile, it was quite obvious for the two Uchiha brothers but none of them commented.

Itachi gave her an appreciative nod while Sasuke glared at her, both headed for the elevator. As the doors shut Sasuke let all his anger hang loose.

"Do you mind telling me exactly why, I have to come with you and have to deal with people like her" Sasuke said with gritted teeth.

Itachi gave Sasuke a blank look "Your foolishness amazes me. Now before you stream a colorful range of words, listen. There are people wiping out our entire family and it would be much easier for them to wipe us out one by one. But if we stick together we have a higher chance of surviving, given the fact that we know we're being hunted. And even though you may not like it this place is safer than standing outside."

Sasuke stared. In one breath Itachi had ridiculed him, made him feel stupid and angry at the same time.

As he opened his mouth to give a stream flow of colorful words Itachi brought up a hand to silence him. "Sasuke, we're here"

He clenched his fists and punched the side of the elevator leaving a dent. "I'm not going to pay for that" Sasuke said as he stepped out of the elevator.

Itachi eyed the indent with a smirk "You really should take those anger management classes I talked to you about before"

Sasuke whipped around and eyed him fiercely "Itachi, thank your lucky stars that we're here or else I'd throttle you and beat you within an inch of your life"

Itachi was amused "In your dreams"

"Well isn't this a heartwarming sight" came a sarcastic voice off to the side.

"Ah Shisui it's been a while" Itachi said with a smirk.

"So what brings you and Sasuke here. It can't be to just drop by and say hello, now is it?" Shisui said knowingly.

"Yes, we have a problem"

"Then let's step into my office" Shisui said with a flick of his hand.

**--**

**-**

He was lounging in a chair, a rather comfortable one he might add, in Shisui's office. Both he and Itachi were discussing of what was going on with the diminishing numbers of their family and of the reasons why the senate was unaware of the whole thing.

"Could it be that the people doing this have someone within the senate?" Itachi speculated.

Shisui was quick to defend "No, the senate is composed of the most powerful vampires and the oldest, the wise not the corrupt. How dare you insinuate that"

Sasuke tuned out their bickering as his thoughts drifted away. He hadn't been here for thirty years. Though he hadn't liked his visit the first time and even now he still didn't like it. He could tell that these people didn't like him save for his cousin Shisui, but he was family. It was because he was a half-blood, Itachi wasn't one though.

The only reason they even let him past the doors was because they knew who his father was but even then he could feel their animosity. His father used to be part of the senate, a key player. He had broken the law by having a human lover and a half blood son, him. His father, Fugaku, had two choices: go to jail and never see his family or be stripped of all his power and authority in the senate but remain with his family. His father had chosen the latter, obviously.

The only reason he even had a choice, his father that is, was because the senate didn't want to lose face. Because if word got out that a member of the senate had broken the law and was left unscathed, there'd be a riot. They only revealed his crimes _after_ he had resigned, what a joke. His cousin was wrong, the senate had become corrupted. Though the real question was how far did this corruption run through?

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at the mention of his name, Itachi was already at the door as Shisui was bidding them goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" he said with a wave of his hand.

He bid Shisui farewell and they both shook hands, a hug was out of the question. He wasn't the hugging type, not by any means.

He leaned against the elevator walls "So where are we going now?"

Itachi gave him a peculiar look "Weren't you listening?"

He merely shook his head, negative.

'_We need to head up north to find a man called Jiraiya'_ Itachi spoke silently in his mind.

'_And why exactly?' _he questioned

'_He will be able to provide us with shelter and protection'_

He scoffed _'We don't need protection and if Shisui couldn't then how is this guy going to be able to, hm?'_

Itachi gave an audible sigh of frustration _'Well if you were paying attention to the conversation earlier you would have heard that he is part of the legendary Sannin. You must know who they are'_

He scowled _'Of course I know, only an ignorant fool wouldn't know who they are. But how exactly are we going to find and convince him to help us?' _sarcasm laced his silent words.

'_Shisui said that he would send word to him, warn him of out impending arrival that and he owes Shisui a favor'_

"Oh" he said aloud.

There was a loud ding and the doors slid open. They left quickly, not exchanging words through mouth but thoughts because the walls had ears. And if Itachi's paranoia of the culprit having connections within the senate then it wasn't safe.

He made a low guttural sound of approval as they stepped outside the building. "Finally we're out of that place"

"You really hate that place, Sasuke" Itachi said with understanding.

"No, I just love visiting" the sarcasm came again.

"No need to be rude, Sasuke" Itachi said with a grunt.

They both walked, but soon took to the rooftops as they slipped into the shadows. They needed to be quick, after all they weren't in the clear yet. Danger lurked and if they stopped who knew what would spring out and drag them away, to their deaths.

**--**

**-**

He straightened himself as he was leaning against the brick wall once again. He shifted and felt an urge to walk into the store and drag Kyuubi out, because seriously he was taking a really long time. Yes, he was patient by nature but all his patience had been dwindled to nonexistent after his conversation with Zaku.

With the sound of a creak Kyuubi made his way out of the store, the woman following close by. Kyuubi bent down to whisper into her ear, and he noticed that her heart beat quickened and her face reddened. He distinctly heard the low whispered words that Kyuubi spoke- 'It was such a pleasure to see you again, I do hope to see your beautiful face sooner than later, my dear'

He stared at Kyuubi for a moment, perplexed. Was Kyuubi actually seducing this woman with his sensuous voice?, how odd. Again he stared at the close two and looked blankly as the woman leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kyuubi's. They broke apart and her gaze locked on his, her face reddened once again. No doubt embarrassed, that he had been staring at their whole exchange, quite blankly, the whole time. She apologized and gave them both warm farewells, her eyes longingly gazing at Kyuubi as they both left.

"So I take it that your enthralled by that girl" Naruto said, his tone revealed a taint of curiosity and confusion.

Kyuubi regarded him with a raised brow "No, why would you ever think that" he said perplexed.

He gave Kyuubi a pointed look "Are you really trying to tell me that what I saw only a few seconds ago wasn't.." he trailed off, if Kyuubi couldn't take a hint then he'd leave him an ignorant fool.

Kyuubi made a face, a sour one at that "No, it wasn't. She's merely someone who has helped me during the time that you remained asleep. Though I am leading her on, if only to make sure that she continues to be a loyal ally. She may not look it but she has very useful connections"

He searched Kyuubi's face for something, anything to imply that he was covering something up, but he found nothing except honesty. And he clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. He had missed so much in his time away, and he didn't like it one bit. Not at all.

They were quick on their feet, running so fast through the crowds that no one noticed that they even passed, or were there for the matter. Again Kyuubi had taken the lead, though it was easy to find the airport with its loud and deafening engines. He felt a migraine forming when they were a few hundred miles away. He cursed his hearing.

He focused all his attention on drowning out the sound, and subsequently drowned out Kyuubi's voice at the same time. He did catch a few fragments of what he was saying before everything was on mute. Something about a safe house, contacts, their old home and something about Tsunade and Jiraiya. He didn't know for sure but, from what he had heard, he summed up that they needed to go to a safe house, their old home, and they needed to get in contact with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Well that was fine by him. They needed to leave, he knew that. But one thing he was sure of, most definitely, was that two groups were after him; Orochimaru and the vampire senate. He'd just have to run from the senate like old times, Orochimaru on the other hand, he wondered how long he'd be able to stay away from him, his former son. Yes, in his eyes his fledglings were like his own offspring; _his_ family.

**--**

**-**

He felt paranoid that was for certain, and it heightened when he realized that Sasuke was off in his own mind, plotting something. Now he had to watch both their backs. He was calm and controlled by nature but he still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had, gut instinct if you will. He could almost feel as if someone was watching both of them, malicious intent directed at them but most of all at him. Maybe it was because out of the two he was the stronger one, he could pose a threat to their would-be-assailants. But then again this could all be a part of his imagination, he could fooling himself to believe that someone was following them. But the real issue here was where to draw the line from imagination and reality. Right now he wasn't certain but he wasn't going to brush this off, even if it was in fact his imagination conjuring up these enemies. It never hurt to be on alert, at least not now.

He forced his muscles to relax, but even that was impossible. His whole body was rigid and tense with anticipation, ready to spring into action when the time arouse. He glanced at Sasuke once more and noticed that he had gone into alert and was scanning at their surroundings, that fact alone relieved some tension. At least Sasuke wasn't ignorant of the impending danger. It was a good thing that Sasuke hardly seemed to notice when he was troubled, because if he caught wind of it then Sasuke would actually start imagining many dark scenarios, paranoid and afraid. No he would protect him, if only for a while, from it. He didn't need to be burdened about it.

Sasuke may have not voiced it but the death of their clan, its dwindling numbers really affected him. When they had gone to travel away from home, it had taken him great effort to get him outside the door and agree. Though even then, the sole reason why he had given into going along in his travels was because of his mother, well not _his _mother but Sasuke's mother.

They had different mothers but the same father, though his mother had died long before Sasuke was even able to walk. He didn't begrudge his stepmother but he had always wanted to ask his father, 'why?'. He had never asked, and now he would never be able to know the truth, the reason…the justification.

He snapped his eyes open -when had he closed them?- and could just feel a certain wave surge. This feeling was the one that Shisui had described, it meant that they were going in the right direction and hopefully it wouldn't be long until they reached Jiraiya.

**--**

**-**

Kyuubi felt something akin to nostalgia pass through him. It had been so long since he set foot on this soil. And he just knew that Naruto was feeling the exact same thing. The flight hadn't taken long, and Naruto had slept through the whole flight. His discomfort in the whole thing was obvious, Naruto had never traveled by a plane. He hadn't liked them back then and he sure as hell didn't like them now. He abhorred them, silently complaining about the loud people they were surrounded by; which was almost laughable because the whole ride was silent.

Their thoughts, well that was a different thing. Naruto's ability to see into someone's mind was fascinating to him, he had never gotten around to ask him how it felt or the like. Every vampire could speak through their minds and only the more powerful ones could actually read a humans thoughts, it all depended on the blood you had or the years that you had lived as a vampire. It took effort for Naruto to block all the voices a feat he pulled off countless times, making it seem as if it was so easy but he knew it wasn't.

He could tell from the tired look Naruto would have or the constant migraines that he had. But besides that Naruto was able to actually see so far into a humans mind, a vampire too, that he could know their whole life story in mere seconds. Know what they did, their past thoughts, their childhood, the people they loved and hated, the emotions they had felt and displayed with others…everything. It was in times like these that he wondered if Naruto was he bothered by it, were the effects of this ability bad, like his acute hearing. He pondered about it but he was sure that Naruto would most likely give him a half truth, at best, if he asked.

He felt a heated stare and realized that Naruto was (im)patiently waiting for him to hurry up. They had already gotten off the plane and were near the exit of the airport. He hadn't noticed that he had spaced out but it was obvious that Naruto had, if his pointed look was anything to go by.

"You remember the plan that I told you about earlier right?" he said quickly.

He looked at Naruto and noticed that he hesitated before he gave a small nod in acknowledgement. Strange why would Naruto ever hesitate?

"Okay well I'm going to need you to find him, see if he's anywhere close by, alright?"

Naruto gave a firm nod but then looked at him with a look akin to irritation as he looked at the crowds.

He understood instantly "Yeah, we should do this where there is less of a crowd"

Naruto gave him another pointed look.

He relented "Alright, somewhere where there is no one around"

He could just feel the smirk that must have curled on Naruto's lips. The smugness rolled off in waves.

As Naruto's eyes slid shut he went over the facts all over again. It was a habit, he grew into during his own resurrection, more so because he knew Naruto would be facing danger. He was almost glad that he had woken up sooner, because during that time he had made so many connections that would be beneficial to both he and Naruto as well as protection; places that would be safe and secure. People he could trust and would give up their lives to help him and Naruto. Though Naruto really didn't need to know that.

Their old home was off limits, he had heard that there had been sightings of suspicious characters lurking around the manor that was now covered completely by overgrown grass, bushes, trees and vines. Their were also numerous safe houses that they could reside in, but ultimately they would be moving from place to place. They couldn't stay too long in one place, that would be risky.

From what he heard from his many contacts, those after Naruto hadn't had any luck in finding Jiraiya or Tsunade to question them, luckily the senate wasn't aware of his existence which was good. It could play into their advantage. Even with the advantage of this he still needed Jiraiya and Tsunade because not only were they incredibly loyal to Naruto they were also very strong, though not as strong as him. He was a hundred percent certain that they would welcome them with open arms, and a few questions as well.

"I found him" Naruto breathed out lowly.

Kyuubi gave a nod and hid a smile. They would pull this off, they had to. No sacrifice was too large to keep Naruto alive--safe, well not in his eyes.

"Lead the way then"

**--**

**-**

Sasuke stiffened when he felt a presence, getting closer and closer. It was so powerful. He felt the energy around, trying to see how many there were, three? No two vampires. There fast coming presence sent him on high alert. His muscles were so tense it hurt, Itachi looked as calm as ever, how could he be so calm at a time like this!?

"Sasuke, get ready"

He gave a small nod, this was it. They wouldn't go down without a fight, no better yet they would win. They wouldn't be defeated, not before he exacted his revenge on whoever was pulling the strings of the murders.

Like two bullets they came, he almost lost his balance as one whizzed right past him and stopped. It infuriated him, to be caught off guard so easily, and the fight hadn't even started. He was steadfastly becoming agitated, but beside that he felt incompetent once again.

Itachi had dodged the other with ease, sidestepping the vampire that had zipped by. Again he was, infuriatingly, calm. You could say he envied his older brothers level headedness, his calm demeanor.

Both figures had stopped and were eyeing them impassively as if they were weaklings, and he wanted to bar his fangs at them and let his frustration tip over the edge so he could take it out on them.

The stronger of the two stepped forward, and he prepared himself. He looked at Itachi from the corner of his eyes and saw the small nod. They would have to work together if this vampire attacked. He glared at the figure and that only seemed to make him smirk.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Tbc…


	13. Blood

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A.N.: **Yeah, this took a while to get out. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take long to come out. Enjoy!

XxX Chapter 12 XxX

There was something about this vampire that seemed off. His manner of speech, no better yet the way he sounded as he spoke each word with such care and precision. Almost as if he was being cautious or he loved to speak, hear himself speak that is. How vain. If this had been at a different time and under different circumstances he would have outright mocked him. Say something, anything to infuriate the other but he held his tongue and gave a critical once over of the other, taking a cautious glance at the other vampire that was a few feet away from the vain one. It would be stupid of him if he didn't take the other into account but then again he had his brother, who would back him up if anything would occur, he was certain.

"My aren't you an odd pair, all _alone_ in the middle of nowhere"

His eyebrows furrowed, was that a threat? He gave Itachi a meaningful look and then he received a very discrete nod.

"I can say the same about you two" Itachi stated calmly.

The other in turn let out a low guttural sound, a strange and eerie one at that. His companion let out a brief look of disapproval and distaste when their eyes locked. There must have been a silent conversation going on between the two, because why would the sight of him invoke such a reaction. He hadn't done anything to the two, yet.

His scowl must have been showing for the other gave him a scowl in return and was now at the others side in a blink of an eye.

"You should really keep your thoughts shielded, Kyuubi doesn't seem fond of you" the other said rather seriously, his voice changing a few octaves. No longer seeming pleasant but instead full of emotion.

That mere sentenced struck him because he had in fact shielded his thoughts when Itachi and he had left Shisui, and had kept them as such. And to hear that they weren't shielded meant that the precautions he had taken had been wasted. But more importantly, that meant he could be putting both their lives in danger. If these two were in league with whoever was seeking their destruction then they were in danger.

There were many things that they could do. For one they could have a one on one fight or run, the latter seemed the most logical but then it would be ineffective. If they ran then the other two would surely follow them, and if their speed was anything to go by then they wouldn't get very far. But now that he thought about it, this didn't necessarily mean that they didn't have a shot at beating them in combat.

But before he could even take these possibilities into consideration they had to figure out if these two strange individuals were truly after them or better yet, if they knew who they were in the first place. They could be in search of Itachi and him but what if they didn't know what they looked like, and if they revealed themselves then they would be doing the two a favor. Argh!, it was times like this that he wished he could just read someone's mind.

**--**

**-**

He felt something akin to revulsion as he looked at the youngling that was across from him. There was something about him that reminded him of Sai. He wondered if Naruto had noticed. These two looked so much like him, if he didn't know better he'd think that they were long lost relatives.

'_Kyuubi, shut up.' _Naruto said knowingly

His eyes narrowed when he picked up some blatant scheming in the others eyes. How _dare_ he? How dare he plot against them, against Naruto. He scowled, he'd break his arms and legs if he tried anything.

He moved to Naruto's side, just in case. He gave the older of the two an equally cold glare, it took everything to stop himself from taking on a battle stance, protectively in front of Naruto and stop his fangs from protruding past his gums.

'_Kyuubi calm down. _If_ they pose a threat _then_ we'll strike them down' _Naruto silently commanded him.

"So, what exactly are you two doing here anyway?" Kyuubi said as controlled as he could.

**--**

**-**

They stared at each other, both unmoving. Their stillness would be considered unnatural if the observer was a human. You couldn't even hear their breathing, the only thing that was moving constantly was their eyes. Shifting from one direction to the other. You could say their was tension in the air.

There was a shift and limbs reacted. They clashed, leaving a deafening crash in their wake. They sprang like bullets and their opponents, like before, could not block them.

"You know, you smell different somehow?" Naruto said quite curiously as he gripped Sasuke by his torso and flung him to the side, aiming for a boulder. With much grace Sasuke twisted his body midair and skidded to a halt a few feet from his intended landing area.

He felt something cold drop to the pit of his stomach as he heard what his opponent had said. If there was anything that made his blood boil it was being talked down to or frowned upon because of his blood. And if this pretentious vampire makes a snide comment about it then all hell will break loose.

He was so deep into his thoughts that he barely missed the kick that was aimed at his stomach, he looked to his side and looked at the remains of the bolder. It was now gravel. His blonde haired opponent, pivoted his other leg, quickly, but missed and his foot only made contact with the wind. Sasuke was watching his opponent from above, he had jumped on a tree branch.

"I'll keep coming if you keep running away" Naruto mocked.

Sasuke grounded his teeth in frustration. Why couldn't he land a hit? All he was doing was dodging, and he had narrowly escaped the last attack. He chanced a glance at his brother, who was a few yards away.

His breath was knocked out of his lungs in the next second. The other had him pinned to the bark of the tree, their bodies melded together.

"Your fights with me, not him. So focus" Naruto whispered.

He froze in astonishment. When had he gotten so close?

There was a moment of silence where Naruto stared at Sasuke with such a deep gaze it blazed with anger.

"You should be thanking me, unlike him" here he pointed at his red haired companion "I'm giving you a chance to fight"

His eyes gravitated away from his opponent and he stared at his brother who's lips were moving so quick, he couldn't tell what words he was forming. What he was saying to the red haired vampire, Kyuubi?, that was the name the blonde had said earlier...right? He looked angry, no furious.

Kyuubi, gave a deafening growl. He could feel the anger emitting from him, it was unfortunate that he locked eyes with him because for a second it seemed to fuel those piercing gold eyes to ablaze with such hate as he mouthed to him one word, only one word; _'Die'_

"You shouldn't ignore me, especially when I have the upper hand"

Sasuke ignored the light pressure that gripped his jaw as a hand clenched it tightly as he stared at the incoming attack that was directly aimed at him.

His brother hadn't been quick enough to obscure from its path and he stared as it drew closer and closed his eyes, he couldn't get away

"Kyuubi!" Naruto snarled fiercely.

His hand gripping a diminutive wooden javelin, fingers clenched tightly over it, his breathing hard.

"Don't you ever- don't you ever do that again" Naruto roared.

Bewildered Sasuke slid his eyes open, not comprehending exactly why Naruto had stopped a near fatal blow that was directed at him. They were fighting each other, so why would he protect him. It didn't make sense.

It was then that he shifted his eyes to look directly into eerie cobalt ones. There was something in them, that drew him closer. A layer of doubt, a layer of anger and one that made him freeze, it was a layer of longing that drowned the rest. This is what he saw as he stared into those eyes, those piercing blue eyes.

They stood there frozen in time, for what felt like eternity. And in an instant they were back, time was moving forward. Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's obvious loss of concentration and punched his throat, effectively escaping from his captors hold.

"Such, an ungrateful child even after I give you leniency" Naruto rasped out.

He felt something within him snap; patience, self control? Completely forgetting that not a moment ago that the other had saved his life. He really didn't know why he did it but what he did know was that it gave him a sense of satisfaction as he clawed at his opponents pale face leaving five long slash marks from his forehead to his chin.

His captor released him and clutched his face. Slowly he lifted up his face and revealed, and much to Sasuke's disappointment, an unmarred appearance.

"You really are a horrible child"

"Stop calling me a child you arrogant bastard!" Sasuke shot back.

"Am I?"

Sasuke gave a low guttural growl. His patience was gone, his fear carelessly thrown aside and he felt angry. How dare this arrogant vampire talk down to him, speak so condescendingly to him. So what if he was only a century old, so fucking what! Where did this guy get off calling him a child. Acting so high and mighty, ha! What a joke.

"Yes, you really are!" Sasuke bit out.

The other gave a low and dry laugh his mouth twisted into a grimace "Funny"

"Hilarious"

Naruto shifted his arm and examined his clawed hand leisurely, his the emotions surrounding him taking a turn, completely changing into something more- strange. "You know there's something different about you"

"I didn't notice it before but now…" he trailed off

Sasuke eyed him with sharp eyes as Naruto circled around, no as he glided around him. He soon learned that he really didn't like it when he did that. It made him feel like a piece of meat, technically he was a piece a meat that is to say a dead piece of meat.

He didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself from following the blonde's every move. He was on high alert, it seemed.

Naruto was smelling, tasting the air for that smell. It kept escaping him, what was this scent ? It was at the tip of his tongue. His eyes slid shut and he basked in the scent, the distinct scent of a vampire was evident but there was so much more to it than that. It was warm, it was alive, it was..

"Half-blood" Naruto whispered as his eyes glided open.

Time moved so fast that Naruto didn't see the punch that was aimed directly at him, with such force that it left him on the floor, completely caught off guard.

"You fucking pureblood!" was all that he could make out from the figure above him. There were too many words being shouted at him to discern.

He froze though as he realized what exactly was being said to him.

'_How did he know, how does he know that I'm a _pureblood_?'_

He was shaken from his realization when he felt something wet drip and he realized that he was bleeding. He was perplexed, he had truly underestimated this young one.

He couldn't really reassess his opponent as he felt himself be lifted up on to his elbows, violent hands clutching at his collar, shaking him violently.

"You fucking purebloods, you're _all _the same!"

'_There were _more_, since when? _How_ could there be? There's _no_ way.' _he thought astounded.

Even with the others fast and angry words, everything became quite clear. And he figured it out. This wasn't his enemy, this vampire really didn't…

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

He never got a chance to hear Sasuke's response, or really appreciated the confused look Sasuke gave him in turn or how it quickly transformed into one of resentment. He didn't because in that moment his eyes widened, his back stiffened and he sprang.

**--**

**-**

"Now tell me who you are." Naruto ordered as he clutched a woman, no a vampire, by the throat.

He felt something shift and didn't need to turn, to know that it was Kyuubi. He could feel the uneasiness rolling off in waves, and he paid no heed to it as Kyuubi scanned their surroundings.

"I was sent here by my master to eliminate the intruders, that is if you choose not to come quietly"

"Who is your master?" he inquired, not one to be lead away so easily.

"I cannot say, milady said not to divulge such information"

Slowly he released her, leaving her neck unmarred. She had a thin neck, that begged to be snapped in half.

"Lead the way" he said tonelessly.

She gave a faint nod and they all, somewhat reluctantly, followed as she disappeared into the distance.

He edged closer to Kyuubi as they neared their destination, he felt warmth envelop him, a shudder raked his frame. He clutched his shoulders and he felt a smile curling at the corner of his lip.

"He's close and she's with him" he breathed out.

**--**

**-**

There was something about him that sent shivers down his spine. This delight, mad joy, that he displayed. That rolled off in waves and startled him. Who was this vampire, this vampire that was called Naruto.

A kind of dread overwhelmed him as he looked at his form, he looked to be his age but looks were always deceiving. How old was he? How old was he to act like he'd seen everything, and call him a child. To any human he'd look like a mere teenager.

_Who are you? _Is what he really wanted to ask.

**--**

**-**

"Tell me what do you hope to accomplish by capturing him?" Zaku asked.

A laugh escaped thin lips "You really wouldn't understand, and I don't want to bother explaining it to someone like you"

"Someone like me?" Zaku questioned angrily.

"Yes, someone like you. A weak and narrow minded fool"

He violently bit his lip, refraining himself. Fist clenched and aching. There was no way that he could do anything, not unless he wanted to die. His lord was merciless, didn't care about others and certainly not about his subordinates.

There was a pause, filled with silence but Zaku endured, like he always did.

"Naruto" he paused, "will change this rotting world, whether he wants to or not"

Zaku listened with interest.

"It's his destiny, and I intend to be a part of it, in the recreation of the world"

"He will not join you" Zaku stated resolutely, his eyes staring into his master's own.

Gold eyes narrowed, in anger. "How would _you_ know…I know _everything_ about him. After all he was _my_ creator"

Zaku froze _'Naruto's his- his..'_

He left, defeated, his nails biting into his flesh, drawing blood. Jealousy surged through him, and he didn't care if anyone noticed. He was livid, and he punched the wall.

'_Why' _he thought.

"Why did you choose him and not me?"

He needed to see him, he needed to find Naruto.

**--**

**-**

Orochimaru smirked as his fledgling left. There was something he was hiding. It seemed that he could no longer trust Zaku. Not, that he ever really trusted him to begin with but, any faith he had placed on him was gone. What did he know, whatever it was - he would soon find out.

"Kabuto" he ordered.

And in mere seconds a person was kneeling in front of him.

"You called, lord Orochimaru"

"Yes, assemble a team. Follow Zaku and don't let him out of your sights. You will require stealth and speed"

"As you wish, milord" Kabuto said as he stood up and bowed, leaving just as quietly as he had entered.

**--**

**-**

"I've brought them, just as you asked milady" she said with a bow.

"Splendid, bring them in Shizune" Tsunade ordered.

"Roger" Shizune said politely as she turned to usher in their guests.

"It is unwise, to give away one's location especially to strangers" Jiraiya commented, leaning against the wall as he flipped through a book.

"I know what I'm doing, and if I recall it was my instincts that have kept us well hidden and secure these past years" Tsunade bit out angrily.

Jiraiya shrugged "That's open for discussion"

Tsunade glared "Oh shut up"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you"

"Here they are, milady"

Tsunade looked up and froze.

"Your alive" she whispered, and her frame quivered.

**--**

**-**

A smile tugged at the edges of my lips, so overjoyed to see them both, I felt connected to them once again. A warmth filled me that left my body shaking, and I loved this feeling. Feeling the emptiness inside being filled, if only a little. Yes, these were my beloved long lost children. Was this how it felt like?, how a parents felt like to see their children- so happy and so, oh so, warm. I sighed in delight.

"I missed you" I let the words roll out of my tongue and I was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were dead" I heard Tsunade whisper.

"You're alive" was all that Jiraiya could get out, the phrase repeated like a broken record and filled with such disbelief that I smiled. Well it felt like I was smiling.

They skimmed their fingers over my face, down my neck and to my chest. It wasn't enough to just see me, after all to them I could be nothing more but an allusion, they needed to feel- to make sure that I was really there.

And I welcomed them with open arms.

I love them.

**--**

**-**

I turned away from this display of affection, it seemed wrong to look upon it. I was not meant to look upon it, unworthy of seeing this. I wasn't entirely sure why I felt like this but I knew that I had to look away. It was too intimate and I was a stranger to this.

I envied their warmth, their love for each other. Suddenly I felt so unloved as I turned away. I wish I would have that kind of love. But why was it that I looked at Naruto as I thought those words? I didn't know, and some part of me didn't really want to find out.

I envy you, Naruto. I envy what you have because I will never have that, at least not anymore. And I hate you for it.

**--**

**-**

I ran as fast as I could, they were hot on my trail- I had to shake them off. I thought I felt a faint flicker of someone familiar, but I couldn't be so sure, because some of the others were foreign. They couldn't come. They couldn't find Naruto, no I have to keep them as far away from him as possible. I won't hand him over to them, to Orochimaru. Never.

I looked behind me, and saw nothing but darkness, they were well hidden. I'd have to lead them astray, send them on a wild goose chase and into oblivion. I just hoped that I would be able to find him. I sniffed the air and I knew that he had passed through here, several days ago. And as tempted as it was to follow that scent made my nostrils flare, that taste that made my mouth water and my body alight with fire, I withstood it and went off into a different route. That delight would be mine and mine alone.

I will protect him no matter what the cost, because he will change everything. You will survive, you _have_ to.

Naruto, you will not fall, I won't let you.

**--**

**-**

"So how did you two know where to look?" Jiraiya asked.

And just like that all eyes swiveled to the two Uchiha brothers who had up to this point remained silent throughout the reunion.

Itachi, the older of the two stepped forward "Shisui, sent us"

Jiraiya scrutinized the two "Let's pretend that I believe you, Why would you even want to find this place, find us? What would you get out of it?"

Itachi didn't so much as twitch as he spoke the words smoothly rolled out of his mouth "We, need your help"

Jiraiya raised a brow "With what?"

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists, this pointless questions were aggravating him.

"There are people who would rather like us to just disappear it would seem, we need a place where we can hide. Somewhere safe"

Jiraiya took a step back and stared at Itachi straight in the eyes "I don't trust you but I don't think you're lying"

"Are you serious, we can't just let them stay when even you don't trust them" Tsunade growled.

"Tsunade calm down, its alright after all they did mention Shisui" Jiraiya said placacently.

But Tsunade would have none of that. And just as her temper grew Naruto placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Tsunade, calm down. Let me check" Naruto spoke softly. Her jaw slackened and her anger ebbed away, slowly.

"Open your mind for me" Naruto instructed, staring at Sasuke.

Itachi instantly stepped forward, effectively blocking Sasuke from Naruto's field of vision.

"Why not me?" Itachi offered.

Naruto stopped and stared "Why not."

They stood in front of each other and Naruto placed his hands at each side of Itachi's face.

"Now close your eyes, fill your mind with everything that has led you to us" Naruto said voice sounding so hypnotic as he spoke.

They stood there and Itachi felt as if something was draining him, his thoughts escaping him. Something was pulling him, dragging him forward and he opened his eyes. Naruto's eyes were opened as well. Fingers trembling, muscles straining; a look of pain flashed through his eyes.

He let go, arms falling to his sides and then he spoke "It's alright, they can stay…for now"

Tsunade still looked reluctant to accept, Naruto noted but he gave her a meaningful look and she nodded. She would behave accordingly.

"I'll leave you to discuss, now I must rest"

"But Naruto, you-"

The words fell deaf to his ears. He went outside and walked. He was tired.

"Naruto, are you alright" the concerned filled voice felt refreshing and he let out a low hum in acknowledgement.

"Kyuubi, its hard. Its hard reading into people's minds. I wonder when I will forget who I am and believe I am someone else. Too many thoughts and memories of others I take on with each one I look into"

Kyuubi was soon at his side kneeling in front of him.

"Don't worry I'll be here to remind you"

"Sure you will" he said tonelessly.

_I hope you will._

**--**

**-**

"Well now that you believe our story, can't we at least know whether we should trust those two" Sasuke said pointing at the door where Naruto had exited from, soon followed after by Kyuubi.

Jiraiya scratched his neck "Well we can't really say much, but if we trust them and you trust us, then there should be no problem in taking our word that they are trustworthy"

Sasuke gave a noise of disappointment "Its not enough, we obviously know who you two are, your part of legendary three. Everybody knows who _you_ are, but who are _they_"

"You don't need to bother yourself with that, the less you know the better we'll all get along" Tsunade said with narrowed eyes and voice sharp.

"Tsunade, we should at least tell them something, anything come on don't be so uptight" Jiraiya tried to explain the grounds of fairness but Tsunade like always was stubborn.

"No, you can't just run your mouth like that, that's what got us in trouble the last time you went babbling"

"Oh I never did"

"Oh really, don't you remember having the senate's trackers on our doorstep the very next day"

"Oh, come on they could have just stumbled upon us"

"Jiraiya, we were in Antarctica, how the hell could they just stumble upon us" Tsunade bellowed, frustration and anger clearly audible in her voice.

Jiraiya just shielded himself, in defense.

"There's something strange about Naruto" Itachi threw in.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped their bickering and listened.

"I felt as if my mind was tearing itself apart, it was painful. What exactly did he do?"

"He looked into your mind" Jiraiya answered, Tsunade hit him shortly after.

"Are, you really going to tell them?!" Tsunade voiced in exasperation, her eyes looking around frantically.

"Yes, why not. They have a right to know exactly who Naruto is"

"Jiraiya, they don't. If something terrible were to befall on him I will kill you" Tsunade threatened.

Jiraiya ignored her and continued to talk "Naruto, is a very special vampire"

"What do you mean by special?" Itachi questioned.

"I mean exactly that" Jiraiya said good naturedly.

Both Uchiha's furrowed their eyebrows not entirely understanding where Jiraiya was getting at.

"He is extraordinary, superior and one of a kind" Tsunade spoke, her eyes looking clouded, and the first hint of a smile formed at the corners of her lips.

"Naruto is a very.." Tsunade trailed off, not quite knowing how to finish her sentence well better yet not wanting to.

"A very strong vampire"

All eyes swiveled, speak of the devil. Naruto was there leaning against the doorframe, watching them all with veiled eyes.

"Jiraiya….Tsunade when did I ever tell you, to discuss _my_ life"

Jiraiya's shoulders slumped and Tsunade looked visibly startled.

"We weren't discussing anything" Tsunade defended looking a great deal more anxious then was necessary when getting caught gossiping.

"But you were, you were going to" Naruto said evenly.

"Tell me what's so great about me, huh?" Naruto said slowly looking at everyone in the room.

"Come on say, tell them what I am. I dare you' here he only locked eyes with both of his fledglings.

They both looked away "Don't tell me you don't feel like it anymore, you were about say it only a minute ago…Tsunade"

Tsunade glared at both Uchiha's, blaming them with all her might. Making it seem as if it was all their fault that she was being scolded.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue" Naruto said rather sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled.

"We weren't asking you, we were asking Jiraiya" Sasuke said angrily.

"I think I know myself better than Jiraiya does, isn't that right" here he signaled Jiraiya and Jiraiya obediently nodded.

Sasuke was perplexed, why was Jiraiya listening to this guy.

"How can you talk to them that way, with no respect. Do you know who your talking to?"

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke looked back " I know who they are-"

Naruto was effectively cut off by Sasuke "No, I don't think you do. They're the legendary three. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The strongest vampires in the world"

"How dare you speak his name in front of me" Naruto angrily whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not quite catching what Naruto had said.

"Oh, the _legendary three_. The _strongest_ vampires that walk this earth. The children of the _pureblood_, must be such an _honor_ to be his fledglings…his _children_. Funny" Naruto said, a strange sort of anger growing within him, sprouted by the mention of the black sheep of the family.

"Your such a fucking bastard" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked at him calmly "So what?, what are you going to do about it?"

Sasuke growled, fingers aching, wanting so desperately to end the fight that had been interrupted.

"Jiraiya take him outside, he needs to cool off"

Jiraiya rose obediently and walked towards Sasuke still frame.

"Why are you listening to him, your stronger" Sasuke argued as he was lifted up and dragged to the door.

"He won't listen to you, he only listens to me" Naruto said, as he took the seat that Sasuke had only moments ago been sitting in.

"Isn't that right, Jiraiya" Naruto said patronizingly.

Jiraiya didn't say anything but his silence was louder than any words could ever be. And just like that Sasuke lunged forward, and took a hold of Naruto's neck. Both hands wrapped around one delicate neck.

"Go, on do it, I dare you. But if you do I can assure you that you won't live long"

'_He's right' _Sasuke thought angrily.

Kyuubi had a hand on his shoulder, nails digging into his bony shoulder. Itachi was ready to strike Kyuubi down, positioned so close that a fatal blow would be soon followed after he launched an attack.

"Your different" he heard Naruto say sounding so serene and unperturbed even though his hold tightened.

"So quick to take action, a smart vampire wouldn't do that. But that is expected of a human, a half blood" Naruto said pushing Sasuke's buttons.

"Come on, I know you want to. Your burning for it" Naruto goaded him on.

His jaw clenched and his fangs protruded past his gums. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that told him to stop. He latched his mouth over Naruto's neck and sank his fangs, drawing blood.

His eyes widened, and he sunk his fangs deeper. Everything seemed so surreal and Naruto was the only thing that felt real.

It didn't take long for him to realize that the warm liquid that was flowing into his mouth was gone.

An enraged Kyuubi took hold of him and threw him across the floor. Jiraiya and Tsunade were both standing in front of Naruto. Hands painfully clenched over their mouths and noses. To stop the smell from overtaking them and the eventual desire to taste to overwhelm their senses.

Naruto looked completely undisturbed by the whole thing. The blood trickling down his neck didn't faze him. He used his middle and index finger and wiped some of the blood off, bringing his lightly coated fingers in front of his mouth. He licked the blood and wiped the remaining of it on his sleeve.

"You're a brave one aren't you biting me like that" Naruto said with a laugh as the two puncture marks healed over and closed.

Sasuke was on the floor, nails digging into the carpet, his eyes completely shrouded with red. Body twitching and writhing in pain. Body aching for more.

"Don't worry, this always happens when people drink _my_ blood. You want more, but you'll just have bear with the thirst"

"Who are you?" Sasuke gasped out in pain.

Naruto looked at him "Oh, I'm not someone you should worry about. In fact pretend none of this happened."

Sasuke's red rimmed eyes narrowed threateningly , but it might as well have looked like a squint. In his state he was anything but threatening.

Naruto drew him close, keeping a safe distance from Sasuke's mouth. He bent closer, hot breath ghosting at the rim of his ear and he spoke in a whisper "My name's Naruto and I'm _the_ pureblood"

'_Oh shit' _Sasuke thought as he was overwhelmed with an undeniable urge to devour more of that intoxicating blood and as he lost consciousness he couldn't help but hear the distinct laugh of someone above him, or the small smile he thought he saw. Maybe it was all a dream, he hoped it was. But then again he hoped it wasn't. One thing was certain either way you looked at it, he was screwed. In more ways than one.

Tbc….


	14. Awkward

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A.N: **I tried to get this out sooner, and shockingly I finished this earlier than I had anticipated. An informative chapter.

XxX Chapter 13 XxX

Heavy breathing could be heard coming in short uneven intervals. The figure leaned heavily against a rock. With effort he picked himself up and dove into the river in hopes of getting away; escaping from his pursuers. They were zeroing in on him, it had been weeks since he had been on the run. Now was the perfect time to get away, and he would. With that in mind he let the current take him, down and down the stream, where a waterfall awaited him.

_Ha! try following me now, bastards._

**--**

**-**

"Gaara, status report" came the bellowing voice of one very angry commander.

Gaara stared at him with indifferent jade eyes "Everything's going well, nothing you should be concerned about"

This did nothing to help the commander's already angered state, if anything Gaara's indifference made it boil over "Don't you dare talk to your superior like that!, I have a good mind to take you off this assignment"

"And I have a good mind to kill you" Gaara whispered to himself.

"What was that!" the commander shouted, face turning an impeccable shade of red.

"I apologize for my insolence, oh great commander"

The commander in question narrowed his eyes, not quite sure of what to think of Gaara's words. It seemed though that he accepted them and their false sincerity as he turned on his heel and left without another word.

"As if I'd ever listen to him" Gaara said aloud as he continued his trek to the dome. Apparently _they _wanted a word with him. A new assignment and hopefully under a different commander.

**--**

**-**

He was tied to chair. He was tied to a _fucking_ chair. Why the fuck was he tied to a goddamn fucking chair!?

"If you don't stop squirming, I'll keep you tied up longer. And you wouldn't want that now, would you Sasuke?"

And Sasuke stopped. There sitting next to him was Naruto, in all his impeccable glory. Looking at him as if he was quite comfortable on the floor.

"Do you feel better?"

He kept his mouth firmly shut, not exactly knowing what to say or describe what he was feeling. The pain hadn't subsided in the least, it had been a few days now. And the whole time he had been kept in this chair that he had come to loathe. And Naruto had stayed, watching him with a certain gleam in his eye. He probably got some sick satisfaction in causing him pain, and without lifting a finger.

He hadn't spoken to him, better yet his actions spoke louder than words. He had launched himself at Naruto as soon as he had come close. His instincts kicked in and he wanted more of his blood. Kyuubi had intervened, glaring at him. His hate or was it resentment doubling. But if he didn't know any better he'd push the incident aside as just any other incident.

But the fact was that he did know better, Naruto had deliberately made himself vulnerable and susceptible to any attack- defenseless- knowing that he'd attack. And if Kyuubi hadn't come along he was sure that Naruto would have let him drink his fill. If his hunger could ever be quenched, now that he had tasted such pure blood.

The days that followed were filled with Naruto's inquiries and Itachi's frequent visits. And today was no different, Naruto's trivial if not routine questions filled the room.

"Don't tell me you're so weak that you can't speak" Naruto stated, never questioned.

"Or does it have to do with the fact that you're scared of me, now that you know who I am…and what I can do."

"Who said I'm scared" Sasuke growled out, the first time he'd spoken since he found out that Naruto, this guy, was the pureblood- the originator.

"Ah, well its good to see your not a coward. I hate cowards"

"But, aren't you a coward yourself?" Sasuke questioned.

"What?" Naruto said taken aback.

"You, the pureblood. Everyone knows that you're dead, well that's what everyone's come to believe because no one has seen you for centuries. The only ones who think you're still alive are called crazy. You've been hiding from the world isn't that right? You're a coward, too scared to come out of hiding"

"You have no idea what's been going on" Naruto said inching closer.

"Doesn't matter, the point is you're hiding…you're a coward" Sasuke said decisively.

Naruto looked away, trying to form words that would enlighten Sasuke on the severity of it all. That he had to hide, better yet run away. If he was stupid enough to stop and fight all those that were after him, then surely he would lose. He would be outnumbered and outwitted, after all he might as well fight with a blindfold. There were too many wildcards that were being used against him. One being that he didn't know the faces of those against him. Everyone could be his enemy, everyone.

"You're one to talk, you're hiding as well" it seemed that no enlightening words had formed.

Sasuke stilled and Naruto walked away.

"You can get up now"

Sasuke looked at his bound body and then looked at Naruto, thinking that Naruto was mocking him. Knowing full well that he couldn't get up. When he did try he was surprised that he could stand, nearly falling in his wake.

"I found a deer, earlier. It's still alive" with those words Naruto exited through the door.

Sasuke looked around and sure enough, through the tiny window he could see a magnificent deer tied to a tree. Did Naruto just…no he just- Sasuke shook his head.

Did Naruto really bring him something to eat?

**--**

**-**

"So how is he?"

"He should be fine, it took longer than I had anticipated for the thirst to subside. It probably has to do with the fact that he's a half blood."

"You know you didn't have to check on him"

"I know. I just-" Naruto stopped himself.

"Just?" Itachi questioned.

"Nothing, never mind"

Itachi went to open the door, to the room in which Sasuke resided in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Itachi stilled.

"Even though his thirst for my blood is calmed, it doesn't mean that the thirst itself is gone. I'm sure that he'll break down the door to get the nearest source of blood- and yes that includes us as well. It would be best if we all just stayed out of his way. There's a deer outside that should satiate him"

"Why are you so sure?"

"I've had my share of very hungry vampires and have dealt with the insatiables"

"Insatiables?"

"Oh surely, you've run across one of their kind"

Itachi's silence and questioning eyes was his answer and he arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"The raving mad ones, the insane vampires who know only one truth and that is to feed. To drink blood and kill. They show no human behaviors or thought processes except their survival instincts"

"The insatiables" Itachi repeated.

"Well that's what we called them back then, when we hunted them down to the brink of extinction"

"There was no other way, they would not stop killing and feeding. They weren't discrete about it either. It is because of them that our existence became known to humans."

"But, how did they come to be insatiables"

"They were born that way"

"How?"

"There are no necessary methods that one has to take to make one of our kind into mindless, bloodsucking creatures. When, you turn a human they don't always take well to the change- our blood will act like a poison. Some die shortly afterward and some just…go raving mad and those are the insatiables. There is no way of controlling them, they are stronger and faster than any regular vampire. They are a force to be reckoned with"

"There is no such thing, we weren't told of them"

"You don't need to be told, you can see with your own eyes. From what I've gathered over the course of my life and experiences there is one insatiable for every ten vampires. There is no way that they can be completely wiped out of existence. Either you've found a way to treat them or-" a look of realization overtook Naruto's features and suddenly his voice wasn't so charismatic anymore as he spoke the words with venom.

"The senate. It was their doing, I'm sure"

"What does the senate have to do with anything?" Itachi questioned not really understanding how the insatiable and the senate came hand in hand.

"Think about it. The senate controls what goes on with a vampire's daily life even if their guiding hands are hidden away, the point is that they are there. Watching us. It wouldn't surprise me if they kept the insatiable away- killing them in silence. The insatiables are after all a great threat to out secrecy. We live in a time where vampires are no longer hunted down by vampire slayers. We have become a myth and it would be best if we stayed just that. Do you get it?"

Itachi nodded, comprehending where Naruto was getting at.

"So to keep any possibility of others trying to create an insatiable or find one for whatever means the senate-" Naruto trailed off

"Made their complete existence a secret"

"Exactly"

"But if the senate was willing to go so far as to keep us in the dark of a different kind of vampire, then that means that surely they could be keeping other things from all of us"

"Yes, I wouldn't put it past them if anything I should have expected you to not know. But, who knows what they want from me now, surely they want more- everything…"

"Naruto, what are you hiding?"

Naruto looked at Itachi, no he really looked at him. Looking at those wise, imploring ebony eyes that seemed to know more than they let on.

"Nothing" he answered dispassionately.

"You're lying"

"I know…", Itachi waited for him to continue, "..but it- I can't tell you. I can't trust either of you I can't even trust Kyuubi with it. It is for me to know and no one to find out"

And when he finally let that sentence spew from his lips he felt something within him unwind. He had never voiced out his cynical distrust for others and he suddenly felt so cold. Really seeing the line that divided him and everyone else. What he saw…it wasn't pretty.

"Eventually you'll need to talk about it. You can't do it alone, no one can. "

"Yes, eventually but not now"

"You may not trust me, but I can trust you"

"How can you be so sure, I can betray you. I can throw you to your executioners without a thought" Naruto said angrily, his composure not perfectly intact.

"You could but I know you won't"

"You can't trust someone without a basis behind it, you can't trust a stranger you've barely met"

"I haven't and I won't. Your not a stranger because within me, within every vampire out there, there is a part of you infused in our blood. You-the first vampire to walk this earth. The Father of our kind, the pureblood"

"Pureblood" Naruto said with a laugh "is that what it means to you?"

Itachi was silent looking at Naruto with critical eyes, not finding the matter funny at all "What does that word mean to you?" he questioned.

"It means everything"

"And nothing" Itachi added.

Naruto smiled "Yes, and nothing. Loneliness, betrayal and heartache; that is what it means to me"

Itachi looked on with silence not knowing what exactly to say to someone who sounded like they didn't care anymore "You're a sad creature"

"Well I wouldn't say it like that… but yes I can agree with you in that"

They stood in silence, not knowing what else to say to each other, or better yet how to. It stay that way for long however.

"Why have you come out of hiding?" Itachi asked, hinting that he had overheard his and Sasuke's conversation.

"Now is not the time for those questions, we must inform the others of our little discovery"

"Alright"

"We must outmaneuver them, with quick efficiency without that we are lost. The senate has grown in power and surely in intelligence"

"Will you ever tell us-" Itachi trailed off.

"Don't worry, I will tell you some things- all of you- in due time"

The truth was that he didn't want to, even if he had promised. There were just some things that he just could not talk about and he hoped he didn't have to. Though he wasn't one to hope so he let a part of himself believe.

**--**

**-**

He devoured the blood, drank the animal dry. It hadn't taken long for the desire to drink to overwhelm him when he stared at the deer. He had jumped out of the window and caught his prey. It had bucked wildly, running in every direction but held back by the rope that bound it. Its shrieks died quickly.

When he was done he acted quickly and disposed of the cooling body. He had enough sense to get rid of it before it started to rot, and garner an unwanted and undesirable odor.

**--**

**-**

"Did you have a nice meal?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's figure, surprised that even after their heated conversation that he was well…not avoiding him.

"Thanks" he said quietly.

"What was that?, I couldn't quite hear you do you mind repeating it again."

Sasuke let out a bemused sigh "You already heard me the first time, and I'm not going to say it a second time"

Naruto gave a low grunt "Well you're no fun"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything but found that Naruto beat him to the punch.

"You missed a very interesting meeting, though I'm sure your brother will inform you about all that was discussed"

"Yeah, whatever"

Naruto continued to stare at him, searchingly. And to be frank it unnerved him not that he'd ever admit that to Naruto, not in a million years.

"Do you miss your mother?" Naruto asked quietly looking off into the distance, shielding his eyes from Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't expected such an abrupt question and if it wasn't for the sincerity in his voice, the true curiosity that could be heard he would have punched Naruto. If it had been in any other tone he would have done so without hesitation. It wasn't mocking and it surprised, I truly did because here he thought that Naruto was a very mocking individual not to mention an insensitive ass hole.

It wasn't the first time that he was proven wrong, but then again Naruto was very confusing with his shifting moods and his muddled intentions. Was this the _nice_ Naruto?

"Yes" Sasuke said evenly.

"What was she like?"

"Kind and affectionate. What about yours?"

"I don't know?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked perplexed.

"I don't remember having a mother, I think- I think….I did though"

It was then that he realized who exactly he was talking to. In their studies of the originator- Naruto, but they hadn't given him a name because no one knew what it was- they had never discussed anything of him having a mother, just that he had made and cared for more of their kind.

If there was a father, then surely there must have been a mother too….right?

He was silent for the longest, and so was Naruto- thinking very hard. Trying to remember any recollection of having a mother. He felt like the most insensitive vampire in the world in that moment when he looked at Naruto and at his concentration. Had he ever thought of it, of parents? Had he completely not known or thought of having parents? He didn't know and he wanted to find out. Sadly their little conversation came to the close when another ventured into the room.

"Lady Tsunade I've found an intruder" Shizune interrupted, her voice not in the least worried.

The intruder was struggling to get out of her hold "Let me go! you don't understand I have to find Naruto. Dammit let me go!"

"Zaku" Naruto said slowly.

Zaku looked up and went to him when Shizune finally let him go.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned coldly.

"I needed to see you" he moved closer to Naruto, and embraced him. Naruto stiffened but he paid it no mind.

"_Zaku_" Naruto said in warning and slowly he retracted himself, loving the warmth that washed over him and the scent that had soaked into his clothes.

"Were you even thinking?"

"What?" Zaku dubiously asked.

"It was stupid of me to place any trust in you, any trust that you would stay away until I came to you. Now I'm paying the price"

Zaku looked confused, not quite realizing what Naruto was hinting at, and feeling angry all the same because Naruto was disappointed at him. Regretting that they had met and he clenched his fists.

"They followed you" Naruto said, his eyes closed shut.

"No, I led them away, giving them false trails and I lost them in the waterfall. They couldn't track my scent"

Naruto turned away from Zaku and was now looking at Sasuke "Sasuke, tell the others that we are no longer safe here and that we must leave immediately"

Sasuke left without a word.

"Who is he?" Zaku questioned with frustration and a hint of jealousy that Naruto didn't catch, too busy thinking and calculating the severity of the blunder Zaku had made.

"No, one you should worry about"

And even with those words that should have comforted him, he did worry. _A lot_.

**--**

**-**

They were in a cave, taking a short break. They had been running for a whole day. It was raining and that was a good thing since the rain covered their scent- their trail. The downside was that it was harder to keep a fast pace. It was slippery and Zaku had slipped and gotten a nasty blow to the head.

"Have you heard anything from them" Sasuke inquired.

"No, in this weather and at this location we won't be able to get a good signal. We will know all that we need to know when we get to the rendezvous."

"Honestly Naruto associating with him" here he pointed at a sleeping Zaku, "if only I hadn't left you alone we could have avoided that run in and ultimately our current situation" Kyuubi said in clipped tones.

Naruto ignored the comment and checked to see how Zaku was doing, he was after all unconscious.

"Believe it or not Kyuubi he will be useful after all he's one of Orochimaru's fledglings"

Kyuubi stiffened "That's even more of a reason for us to not associate with him!"

"Kyuubi calm down, he's on my side. He has cut his ties with Orochimaru, his loyalties lie with me"

Kyuubi didn't look convinced, far from it but he kept his silence. At the moment it was only the four of them. They had parted ways, it would be easier to lose their pursuers if they separated into two smaller groups, and even though it would have been better if they were in groups of two the forming of the groups wouldn't work out. Itachi, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya had gone together and that left the remaining of them as a group. Though Kyuubi had been firm about staying with Naruto.

There was a groan that signaled the awakening of their slumbering companion.

"Ughh, what the hell… my head hurts"

"You hit your head against a rock after you lost your footing" Naruto informed him.

Zaku gave a dazed smile "_Naruto_" he said slowly letting the name stretch and trail off.

"Snap out of it, we have to get going"

**--**

**-**

It would take them three more days until they were in the clear. And it would take them one more day to finally reach the rendezvous point.

**--**

**-**

"Do you see them?"

"No, but they should be here shortly. I can sense them and they're close. _Very_ close"

"Are you sure that we should be so out in the open, in a such a", he trailed off looking at their surroundings bustling with life, "crowded place"

"Yes, not only does this provide us with coverage but it will be easier for Jiraiya to find us with so many humans around"

Zaku looked skeptical "But wouldn't it be easier for them, for the ones after us to pick us out?"

Naruto turned to him face solemn "They shouldn't even know where we are, we lost them. What would make you think that they are here, looking for us?"

Zaku looked around nervously and Naruto gave a thoughtful frown. Something didn't sit well with him. Why was Zaku acting so skittishly?

It was strange and made him give their surrounding area a once-over, several times over just in case.

Suddenly he looked at Zaku with doubt. Had Kyuubi been right, had it been wrong of him to believe that Zaku was on his side after all?

And in that moment he wasn't as confident as he'd been before.

**--**

**-**

There were bullets fired and soon everyone was running, everything was in chaos. People running and Naruto turned to Zaku his eyes ablaze with fury.

"You led them to us"

"No, I- I didn't meant to."

Naruto looked on in disbelief and he drew closer to Zaku menacingly.

"How dare you endanger them"

"I didn't know, that it was Orochimaru who sent them after me"

And just like that Naruto stilled. Orochimaru could not know of their partnership. And through the chaos Naruto commanded Zaku, told him what to do and what to say. Zaku disagreed vehemently but Naruto would have none of that. With an effective shove he was gone.

The firing had not ceased and only humans, he thought with relief, laid strewn down on the floor. They needed to get away, all of them especially Sasuke and Itachi. Who knew what would happen if Orochimaru's subordinates knew what they looked like or more importantly who they were.

He searched desperately for a familiar pale white face and found Sasuke being pushed through the running crowds, he ran quickly and took a hold of him. His hold unyielding as Sasuke struggled to get away and then realizing who it was, trying to keep up.

He ran from sight and eventually they were away from the disaster that had been waiting for them. He hoped that the rest got out safely. He clenched his fists at the thought of one of them dead. No! he would not let Orochimaru take the life of one more fledgling of his. If he did, his eyes blazed at the possibility, he would kill him. He wouldn't let him get away like last time. He would stain his hands with his own blood.

He glanced back at Sasuke and tightened his hold. Right now he had to protect him. Someone to feel needed. Neither would die on his watch, he assured himself.

He changed courses, heading towards the mountains that were at the horizon. Even though he wanted to go back and search for the others he willed himself to quench those feelings. Now was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him. It would never be alright. Having such strong emotions, he had learned that it was best to deprive himself of the things he craved and longed for.

He looked at Sasuke again.

But how long would he last until then. Could he really do it? And he knew that it would be impossible.

**--**

**-**

Sasuke was searching for any sign of the other group. He was growing impatient and worried. They hadn't heard any word from them and even though Kyuubi had told him that Naruto had sensed their oncoming approach he felt apprehensive and distrustful. And that Zaku, guy…well was an odd one. And had been glaring at him the whole time when he and Naruto had taken to the front of the group. He wondered if Kyuubi and him got along since they both liked boring holes into the back of his head. Naruto remained unawares, well if he knew then he didn't show any hint that he had noticed or cared.

He scanned the crowds again and a glint of to the side caught his attention. He searched the apartment windows and saw an eerie smiling pale face. His eyes widen in shock when he saw a gun. The person smirked and twirled its hand, his hand giving various signals. He looked around and to his horror he saw a dozen other pale faces stationed at the top of buildings with guns. They were surrounded he noted, they were in the center plaza.

"Kyuubi" he called but his warning came too late as the shots were fired.

They both ducked and hid. They were being targeted by other vampires.

"Stay down! I need to find Naruto" Kyuubi bellowed.

He stayed rooted, keeping clear of any bullets that came close. He looked up at the roofs of the high buildings and could make out more figures and to his amazement he could make out his brothers figure disarming a vampire. He gave a sigh of relief; the others had made it safely but now the problem was getting out.

Disregarding Kyuubi's order he left, mingling into the crowds. He couldn't just stay, he had to fight and help the others.

Before he could get very far he found a hand drag him away from the crowds and from the plaza. He struggled, naturally, but when he caught sight of that familiar blonde hair he stopped and let himself be dragged.

"We must get away" he heard Naruto say to him.

He couldn't help it, he looked back and he could see the distant dot of where they had been only minutes before. They were running so fast, they blurred into the scenery. None of the humans they passed saw them but could only feel the rush of wind that they had left behind.

He didn't know where they were going but he got a vague sense that they weren't going anywhere near civilization when he realized that they were going into the direction of the mountains.

**--**

**-**

They lay in the deep recedes of a cave high up a mountain. They could see each other perfectly well with their keen eye sight even without a fire. Their clothes were covered with dirt and foliage but neither said a word.

They were alone, in a cave, in the middle of nowhere and it was……..awkward.

Tbc…


	15. Frustration

AN: Finals....ugh.....Finals! No matter how many times I say the word they won't go away. Damn!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 14 XxX

Naruto stood and stared at the dimming fire, seeing the flames dance and retreat. He had been doing this for the past hour, Sasuke had remained surprisingly still. Not one to bother with questions so soon, his too even breathing made him look. He looked fevered, and his eyes narrowed. He had questioned his state of being and Sasuke had just rolled his eyes at him, he had promptly let the matter die then and there.

He moved and Sasuke looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked suspiciously.

Sasuke gave a nod and he in turn gave a thoughtful frown. He inched closer, something he vaguely noted was becoming customary when dealing with him.

He pressed his hand on his forehead and instantly felt his hand warm. Sasuke gripped the hand that rested on his forehead

"Don't"

But Naruto was never one to listen.

"You have a fever." Naruto stated in awe, not really comprehending how it had occurred. Sasuke had been fine for the past few days in the rain and the cold. He had shown no signs of weakening and it was then that he felt the pulsating of his blood, how it throbbed more rapidly on his thigh.

His eyes stared at the spot where Sasuke's other hand rested upon, fingers clenched tightly over it. And in that moment Sasuke understood what Naruto was doing, what he was planning to do. And yet again his personal space was invaded without a second thought.

To Naruto's amazement there was a tear, a hole that let him glimpse at pale smooth skin. No marring to his skin, but when he brushed the tips of his fingers over it Sasuke reacted- he shuddered and a grimace overtook his features.

Naruto pressed his fingers down and Sasuke twitched in growing discomfort and pain.

'_The firing had not ceased and only humans, he thought with relief, laid strewn down on the floor.' _

"They shot you, didn't they" he said calmly not bothering to look up and meet stubborn ebony eyes. No instead he stared at the wound, invisible but completely real. He had to get it out, it wouldn't kill him- if it stayed there but the pain would never leave and neither would his fever. His body was working so hard trying to get the bullet out but the wound had closed up so all the pressure was building up in his thigh causing lightheadedness because his body wasn't completely circulating blood- not completely as it should.

"Yes" Sasuke said quietly, and Naruto was surprised that he had even answered.

"I need to take it out"

Sasuke gave a nod and looked away reluctantly.

"It will hurt, if only for a moment" Naruto explained as he lowered his head down, he tore open the hole more to give him better access.

His fingers encircled Sasuke's thigh keeping it steadily in place. His fangs protruded past his gums more prominently and they grazed his skin. He bit down quickly and felt one fang brush against the bullet. He detached himself and with quick fingers he glided them around the hole he had created and retrieved the bullet. Sasuke tightened his grip on his hair- and he vaguely wondered when Sasuke's fingers had glided into his blond tresses. He ignored the feeling and tossed the bullet- well what was left of it- to the side. He stayed in his hunched over position and noted that the wound wasn't closing as quickly as he was used to seeing vampires heal.

On pure impulse he latched his mouth once again on the same spot he had latched on mere moments ago. He sucked at the blood, trying to lessen the still prominent pressure, that didn't want to dissipate. He unclenched his mouth and licked the blood away from his lips and the edges of his mouth. Sasuke's fingers had not lessened their onslaught but he continued to ignore it because the wound still wasn't closing over and healing. He eyed Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes and as his tongue darted out and licked the wound as he spoke.

"Now, we're even"

**--**

**-**

Sasuke refused to look at him, he had felt the need to thank him but once his smiling face came into view he killed and buried the thought. Something about Naruto still bugged him, made his skin crawl and his fists itch to punch him, claw at his perfect face.

"What happened back there" Sasuke finally voiced out the question that had been plaguing his mind through the entirety of their escape.

Naruto was looking out at the opening of the cave, his back to him.

"What do you think happened?"

"They found us…"

Naruto made a motion of his hand, urging him to continue.

"….and they were expecting us"

It was then that Naruto turned to him, body in full view but he had not taken any step closer- just stared at him with critical eyes.

"Correct" he didn't let Sasuke speak as he swiftly cut off the question that would surely soon followed and continued.

"It was my fault. I was the one who brought Zaku with us"

Sasuke's jaw clenched "So it was his fault, he betrayed us"

"Not at all"

"Then how the fuck-"

"Sasuke, _language_. We may be monsters but we're not barbaric"

Sasuke let a breath of frustration "If you know that Zaku brought them to us how is that not a betrayal?"

"He didn't mean to"

"How can you say that? It's like a serial killer murdering someone in cold blood and then saying he didn't mean to."

"I can and I just did"

"This isn't a game; this is about all our lives in danger"

Naruto gave a sigh "He didn't- we didn't- know that it was Orochimaru tracking him"

Sasuke looked puzzled, how was Zaku even affiliated with Orochimaru and how was that a bad thing. Couldn't Orochimaru help them?

And Naruto, knowing where his thoughts had wandered gave a twisted smile. "Don't tell me that you believe that _Orochimaru_ will be able to help us- that he is our ally. You have no idea of what he is capable of"

With clenched fist Sasuke breathed in deeply, it felt as if Naruto was intentionally trying to provoke him with his condescending voice and biting remarks.

"He's a murder" Naruto whispered angrily.

"We all are"

"He killed one of my other fledglings" Naruto said quietly turning his back to him once more.

He stared blankly and Sasuke suddenly understood, really understood why Naruto had reacted so violently when he had uttered Orochimaru's name and felt a sense of dread and guilt overtake him. He too knew what it was like to lose someone, family. He wondered what was holding him back though, if he knew -and he would find out- who was annihilating the last remnants of his family then he would take revenge. He would pay them back ten fold.

They stayed in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Naruto spoke, it might as well have been a whisper.

"I will kill him"

That feeling returned, the feeling that he wasn't suppose to be hearing this, that what he was speaking about so passionately wasn't meant to be spoken aloud. But when their eyes locked he knew that Naruto had wanted him to hear it.

"Get ready"

He looked at him with uncertainty, what did he mean by that?

"They're coming"

His eyes widened -and he was sure of this- and sprang up and readied himself. Arms taunt and adrenaline pumping through his veins. Anticipation coiling itself around the entirety of his frame.

"How?"

"I told him to lead them to us"

Sasuke looked at him with shock, why in the flying fuck would he bring them here. Was he trying to get them both killed!?

"If- if I" a pause, "…when they close in on me I want you to run, run and don't look back"

"What, you're speaking nonsense-"

"Sasuke, don't argue with me. There isn't any time after all they're-"

"Well hello there" came a mocking voice.

"-here"

**--**

**-**

They should have expected them to be armed. Better yet they should have known that they would shoot first and ask questions later. Naruto had anticipated this but Sasuke hadn't. There were five of them, not including Zaku. Luckily Sasuke had heard the click of the weapons and moved accordingly. They were spread out along the edges of the mountain. They were surrounded and it looked hopeless.

Naruto stared at Zaku, eyes filled with detachment and disregard.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke said quickly, back pressed against Naruto's.

"You won't do anything but run"

With clenched fists Sasuke eyed their opponents and in a frustrated tone spoke "You can't honestly expect me to let you fight them all by yourself, I am no coward"

With narrowed eyes Naruto glanced at him "You will live, you are not going to die on my watch"

"I won't and neither will you. So shut up and fight!"

Naruto gave him a wry look "Alright"

The sound of gun shots firing was the only sound they heard. And it didn't matter that they were outnumbered, what mattered was their promise. They would live, there were no if's and's or but's. They would.

**--**

**-**

Panting heavily Naruto cursed. When were they going to run out of ammunition? He had avoided many stray bullets and had managed to take out two of the five armed but it had come at a cost. They had lured him into a trap; one had injected him with a viscous liquid. At the time, with all the chaos and disarray he hadn't noticed. All that had mattered was the objective; kill them before they killed him- or close to it.

Sasuke was surprisingly -he had learned the hard way- quickly. Maneuvering in a way that made it look like he was dancing. They all were in a sense. Getting closer, dangerously so.

He stopped and a bullet hit his forearm, the female who had fired smirked in triumph.

He glared at her and Sasuke was drawing back. "Come on, Naruto we have to beat them"

"I know, but they injected me with something that's…slowing me down. My reflexes and speed are diminishing." Naruto said with frustration.

He had noticed that he had been slowing down when the first bullets pierced him. And suddenly he realized with narrowed eyes, they had been smiling in victory when they had arrived. Surely Orochimaru would send more of a challenge. Had he been wrong, in assuming that these were mere incompetent underlings?

"The bullets" he whispered urgently and Sasuke listened with a keen ear.

"I think they put something in them-", a pause and Naruto looked at his injured forearm in bewilderment, "and it's slowing down my healing rate"

Sasuke who had received only one blow - it seemed their main target was Naruto- looked healthy and strong enough. The poison wasn't spreading as quickly in him as it did in Naruto.

"We have to end it" Naruto said straightening himself as Sasuke pulled him away from bullets that would -in Naruto's weakened condition- hit their mark.

It seemed that the enemy had the same thing in mind. The only female still alive brought out what looked like a canon and took aim at the sky and fired.

The remaining three and Zaku leapt away, and all Naruto could do was watch in wonder. Sasuke had left, thinking that Naruto would follow but all he could do was stare at the glowing metal, his vision blurring and the image of someone formed in his drugged state. He lifted his arms beckoning that translucent person to come. He could hear his slow pulse ringing in his head.

Knowing that what he saw wasn't real, but wanting it to be.

"Naruto!"

The fantasy shattered and he felt himself being pushed aside. He let out a gasp of pain as many metal fragments pierced his skin.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's familiar face, twisted in pain but hiding it well. They lay strewn on the floor, they hadn't left unscathed. He had taken- it seemed- the brunt of it all. He couldn't move, and doubted that Sasuke could either. They were vulnerable and that's exactly what they wanted.

His limbs felt numb, heavy even. Sasuke wasn't doing so good. His body was taking on an unnatural shade of purple. His limbs were twitching, writhing in silent agony. Whatever had been inside those bullets were quickly taking their effect. He had to act; he needed to make a quick getaway with Sasuke.

"I'm surprised he lasted so long, but I wasn't in the least surprised that you did" came a snort.

He could barely see her but could see flamboyantly dark pink. She continued to speak as Naruto eyed her, soon she was standing right in front of him and all he had to do was look up.

"Tayuya, it's a pleasure" she introduced.

He narrowed his eyes at her seemingly passive tone, distrustful.

"Oh he did mention that you wouldn't talk" she bent down so close to him that he could kill her if he had the strength to even move.

"You don't know how long he's been dying to see you, he'll be so happy"

"I refuse" Naruto bit out.

"Pardon?" she said her face transforming into one of fury.

"You say that as if you have a choice in the matter" another voice supplied, drawing nearer until he came into view. Face framed with snowy locks.

He was lifted effortlessly "Its time, we must hurry back"

Naruto looked at the ground, where Sasuke lay. Trying and desperately failing to move.

"What about him" Tayuya said pointing in Sasuke's general direction.

"We were only told to bring him alive, he never mentioned to bring a second guest"

She waited until he spoke, the leader of the group apparently. "Finish him off if you like but do it quickly"

She gave a smirk and Naruto barred his fangs.

"Naruto" Sasuke said hoarsely, the mere act of talking looking painful.

He clenched his eyes shut and willed himself to move, to regain control of his unwilling body.

'_Move' _he whispered to himself.

Unbeknownst to him whatever control he had over his hearing vanished. Voices, pain filled voices were pouring in. Only those of people who were suffering came to him and among all the cluttered chaos that was forming in his mind one voice stood out. Sasuke's voice that was so desperately asking for his help. Something that he knew, that he would never ask aloud.

His body shook and he was reminded once more of the strange feeling he had had when Arashi and Sai had died. It was coiling all around him and his fists clenched. His eyes snapped open. He could move. He could _move_!!

His heart thudded so loudly he wondered if it would suddenly stopped. But he had no time for those thoughts. Right now he had to save Sasuke. And in that moment that was all that mattered.

He was quick to move, get free of his captor. Kimimaro is what he heard Tayuya shout. He acted fast, the one who was holding Sasuke up. Keeping him still for Tayuya's wrath was the first to go down. He never caught his name but it didn't matter as long as he was dead. Stayed dead.

He must have looked horrifying because the look Sasuke gave him was anything but calm. He caught hold of Sasuke and barred his fangs, his fingers aching to do away with that wench. Kimimaro was the only one who seemed to act. Drawing Tayuya away in retreat.

What looked like a standstill quickly changed when Kimimaro twisted Tayuya's arm, the loud sound of bone cracking being the only signal of his betrayal. He pushed her in front of him and when she fell to the ground she looked truthfully shocked as she seethed his name "Kimimaro, how dare you"

"It's about time that you were dismissed, _permanently_"

Her eyes widened and the fury that followed was immeasurable.

Kill her, he thought quietly to himself. He could still hear those pain filled cries and they all wanted someone to pay. Someone to hurt, that wasn't them. They all wanted her. Yes, they wanted her to die. He had her in his arms and all she could do was stare into crimson eyes.

"Tell me do you want to die?" he said so soothingly, voice thick with charm it betrayed what he was really asking.

Fear overtook her face, she was not fooled and he smiled at her. He bent closer, and his hand drifted to her unbuttoned holster and ever so gently slipped out her weapon.

"I thought you did" he whispered as he pulled the trigger.

And Naruto did not disappoint. He pulled the trigger over and over again, long after the bullets had ceased to leave the barrel.

With every shot he spoke "If you had wanted to kill us, you should have aimed for the heart, always the heart"

Her eyes had clouded over and Kimimaro had slipped away during the show. He felt a hand cover his armed one and quickly took aim and fired. No bullets came out and he looked at Sasuke's pain filled one's.

"Naruto", a pause and a harsh cough, "stop, she's already dead"

And suddenly all the strength and all the anger vanished. The gun dropped with a thud and he looked at the corpse. He felt nothing, so why had he killed her?

He looked at Sasuke, seeing his red irises reflected, and knew that it had been for him. And for himself.

He felt no pain as he stood, the bullets were still there but he felt no pain emitting from the numerous pieces of metal that surely clotted his blood flow. It was strange and normal. He would take them out later because right now Sasuke was the one in need of assistance.

He looked at Sasuke's condition, his ragged breath and he paid close attention to the way his skin continued to take on a purplish hue.

"Sasuke" the name was a mere whisper.

Sasuke made no move to talk, he couldn't.

Naruto dragged him close and laid his head on his lap, his way of trying to comfort Sasuke in his pain racked state.

He needed to do something, anything to help at this point. And he did the only thing he could do. He bit him, sucking out the poison that weakened him to a point that was unbearable. Sasuke did not protest, he couldn't.

It didn't take long before Naruto started to feel woozy. Whatever was in those bullets was anything but good. He unlatched himself from Sasuke's neck and clenched his eyes shut, breath ragged and fingers twitching.

"Are you alright" Sasuke hoarsely said with effort, his skin losing that eerie purple hue.

"Just give me a second"

His head throbbed and when he opened his eyes everything looked to be in a blur. He couldn't think straight and in his disillusioned mind he couldn't stop the words that slipped out of his mouth.

"You know, you look like someone I know"

Sasuke furrowed his brows, noticing the way Naruto's now blue eyes were unfocused.

"Were you afraid?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked not knowing exactly what Naruto was referring to.

"When you died"

Sasuke hesitated "What?"

And it was Naruto's turn to furrow his brow "I didn't save you remember."

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't, that's why you died"

Sasuke stopped "Naruto who are we talking about"

Naruto stopped, eyes focusing and his face froze "Never mind"

"_No_ tell me, who you were talking about"

"That is of no concern to you" Naruto said with increasing irritation.

"But-"

And Naruto snapped, "Who the hell do you think _you_ are, asking me, no _demanding_ such answers to things that wouldn't mean anything to you"

"I just wanted to-"

"Just wanted? Is that so, because it seems that that is the problem with the modern vampire is it not? They want too much"

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what exactly?"

"You change, one moment your kind and it seems like you honestly care but then you ruin it by turning into this cold, ruthless monst-" and Sasuke stopped.

Sasuke wasn't about to lie to himself, he had been terrified of what he saw when Naruto saved him. In that definitive moment he understood who, better yet _what_ Naruto was. What he was capable of doing. He wasn't just a pompous vampire but a terrifying one at that.

Naruto looked at him long and hard, not showing that he had caught what Sasuke had stopped himself from saying but Sasuke knew that he did when he looked into his eyes. His eyes did not lie.

"Well I'm sorry for not being what you want me to be, in fact I apologize for my failure to be whatever everyone wants me to be; their savior, their leader, their god. Why can't everyone just leave me alone" and in that moment Naruto put his hand over his aching chest and let himself fall.

Sasuke wasn't quick enough to catch Naruto as he fell with a look of confusion.

He spoke in fragments; his head throbbing unexplainably so "Leave me alone" the words were whispered.

"Everyone just leave me alone" and he closed his eyes, the world dying around him.

And to him it felt right for everything to just……die.

**--**

**-**

"_Naruto, it's time"_

Naruto looked all around him, everything looking so eerily calm and peaceful. He remembered this place and that voice.

"_Naruto, look for me"_

And he looked, and stopped when he found nothing but feeling it instead. The warmth in those words, that voice that he had forgotten. Had tried to forget.

"No" he answered.

"_You need me"_

"I don't, but you do" Naruto threw back.

"_It's coming"_

"What is?!" Naruto barked, someone or better yet something was always coming and it always, frustratingly so, wanted him.

"_Our death"_

"Oh please, you're already dead. So stay dead"

"_If I am dead then, how am I able to communicate with you?"_

"You are just a figment of my imagination"

"_Naruto, I taught you better than that. Lift the veil that is in front of your eyes."_

"Shut up! The last time I looked for you my fledgling died"

"_A most unfortunate outcome, but didn't I tell you to come alone?"_

"I don't need you, I don't need anybody. So you stay out of my head"

"_I will not"_

**--**

**-**

He didn't know where to go, or what to do in this horrid situation. He looked back and stared at the unconscious form that was Naruto. Definitely one of the sources, better yet the reason for which he was in this horrid situation in the first place. The dreadful situation being traveling to who knows where, with a very modish and unconscious pureblood while fleeing the scene from which their exhausting battle had taken place. Though that wasn't the mother effin cherry on top. He had to dispose of that demented vampire because it wouldn't bode well if anyone examined her remains. He had looked away from her glassy eyes that, even in death, bore holes into his skull.

Again he looked back, to reassure himself that he was alright. Naruto was so frustratingly complex to figure out. How Kyuubi could stand his shifting moods was beyond him but then Naruto had chosen him for a reason. And at the thought of that name he wondered how the others were doing, Itachi hadn't sent him any thoughts his way, was he really that far away or was he…. He shook his head to dispel such thoughts.

He heard a groan and muted words that were disjointed and fragments.

"Put me down" it wasn't a request but an order that he quickly refused to acknowledge.

"No, I will not"

He felt Naruto stiffen and felt the weight shift and soon felt nothing. Naruto was a heap on the floor, had fallen twenty feet and didn't as much as groan. With shaky feet he stood, clutching at the nearest tree trunk that he could grab a hold of lest he fall again. Naruto was panting, blood pulsating so quickly it wasn't natural. He felt guilty; knowing that the effects of his poison infused blood was the cause of it. The price Naruto was enduring for saving his life.

"Don't look at me"

It was painfully obvious that Naruto did not want him, or anybody for that matter to see him in such a weakened and vulnerable state. He didn't look away, something that quickly angered Naruto, and instead looked because he wondered if he would ever get the chance to ever see this Naruto again.

His hand reached forward and Naruto glared with all his might. His eyes furious, the warning that he did not heed; Stay away.

It started out small but it seemed that Naruto couldn't stop himself. Fingers aching, digging into the bark. The pain wasn't receding and it took a great effort from Naruto's part to stop from crying out. And then Naruto did something that would later have him wonder what burdens Naruto carried with such great power he possessed.

"Shut Up shut the fuck up!" Naruto cursed clutching his head in pain.

"What's wrong?!"

"They won't shut up, please make them shut up" with clenched eyes Naruto begged, never begged but pleaded with him.

"Who?"

"The voices in my head!"

Now Naruto was muttering, speaking in a tongue that he had never heard, so dark and ominous with its cryptic sound. With neck breaking speed Naruto's looked at him with wide eyes "Kyuubi, where is he?" and Naruto ran, with a strength he hadn't known he had.

"Wait! Your shouldn't be moving" and he followed after the retreating form

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted over and over again, the sound piercing the skies. Over and over the name was repeated with a sound so heartbreakingly desperate and lost.

"Naruto!" I shout, trying but failing to keep my voice from being drown out by the cries of Kyuubi's name.

All I can do is follow, watch the desperate expression mixed with pain that looks for his child. It's strange that I see a child looking for its mother.

**--**

**-**

Panting, the fight is almost over. It is obvious who will win, after all what could a lowly vampire ever hope to accomplish pitted against one of the pureblood's descendants.

"Arh-guh!" And that is the last sound the vampire makes as he falls and dies.

"Is that the last of them" Jiraiya asks

"So it seems" Kyuubi says voiced filled with restlessness.

It's obvious what the source of his unease is. Of course it was due to Naruto's absence. Moreover, because they had been separated during an ambush.

"And what about the others" Kyuubi asks, not because he really cares but because he needs to think about something other than Naruto. Because surely the worry would drive him to the brink of insanity.

"All accounted for except for Zaku and Sasuke" Jiraiya responds easily, not letting Kyuubi's somber mood affect him in the least. He had after all grown used to it over the years.

"Tch, they're probably with Naruto then"

"Kyuubi, careful your colors are showing" Jiraiya said so ambiguously that it made Kyuubi look at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't need to hear that from you" Kyuubi started but stopped his whole body rooted in place.

"Kyuubi" Jiraiya questions, confused.

With great effort Kyuubi calmly gave a shake of his head and left. He waited until he was away from Jiraiya's prying eyes to slump to the ground.

Something was tugging at his body with such force that it took great effort to stay still. The insisting tugging did not relent. He stood and let himself be dragged forward, away from the city. The further he was taken the more the tightening in his chest increased. That feeling that told him that something was wrong left him uneasy. And suddenly the pulling force left him, but soon another force overtook him.

Screaming, screams that made him want to cover his ears ensued. It was calling him. These screams were….Naruto's.

He stood and followed the echo of them, knowing that they were in his mind because surely the others would have heard them if they hadn't been otherwise. Their mind link let him hear. He ran with quick frantic leaps. Naruto was calling him, screaming his name. He asked, more like shouted, what was wrong, where he was and the like but he never got a reply. Instead Naruto called out to him more frantically and drew Kyuubi over the edge. He didn't know where he was going but knew that something, that force, was guiding him to Naruto. For now he wouldn't ponder about such strange occurrences. What mattered now, and forever, was Naruto.

Naruto needed him, and even under these stressful circumstances he felt his heart warm. All he wanted to do in this world was to be needed by Naruto. And only Naruto, everyone else could just….

**--**

**-**

"Tell me Kimimaro, what news have you brought to our lord" Kabuto asked with an annoyingly eager tone.

Kimimaro disregarded Kabuto's words that were anything but encouraging. He strode past the man who wanted him to fail, head held up high and walked into the chambers. He didn't have to wait long until he was beckoned to speak.

"Kimimaro" Orochimaru spoke languidly, his tone giving nothing away.

"My lord, we found Zaku and something, rather someone special as well"

"Then speak, who exactly did you find?" Orochimaru asked demandingly, he wasn't in the mood for formalities it seemed.

"Naruto" the name was slipped out heedlessly, not from Kimimaro's mouth but from Zaku's.

"Ah, Zaku how nice of you to come back?"

"I never left, my lord"

"No?" Orochimaru said with a flick of his tongue.

Kimimaro, who had been rudely interrupted watched the two with guarded eyes. Right now they were dancing and Orochimaru was throwing blades. Would Zaku come out of this unscathed? He doubted it. To have a team assembled to hunt down one of their own brethren meant that they were traitors. And once a traitor, always a traitor. Surely Orochimaru wouldn't let Zaku go unpunished, he was lucky to even be breathing.

"So tell me, did anything interesting happen?" the question was directed at Kimimaro, and Orochimaru had a hard time veiling his excitement.

"He reacted as you had anticipated"

"Hmm, the results are promising but before we discuss more,….Zaku leave us"

Zaku turned and gave Orochimaru a leveled stare, bowed and left with ease but slowed his stride to a halt when a mocking voice sliced through the air.

"Before you go Zaku…. what did you think of Naruto?" even with his back to him he could still see, more like feel the smile that snaked onto Orochimaru's lips.

"Like a God"

Naruto truly was nothing short but a God. _His_ God.

**--**

**-**

He looked at the countless bullets and their shells, saw the puddles of blood that had seeped into the earth. It must have been a grand fight, too bad he hadn't been here sooner to see the fireworks. A shame, he'd mention this little battlefield in his report.

He stood, running a gloved hand into red tresses. Again he looked at the spilt blood, whipped out a vile and scooped up some of the reddened dirt with the blood that had attracted him to this place in the first place. This piece of evidence would go off record.

"Gaara" a crackly voice called out from his walkie-talkie.

With a grunt he responded "What"

"You were suppose to meet squad A, at the rendezvous two hours ago, what's the hold up"

"I don't need them, I'll proceed with the mission on my own" Gaara said tonelessly not even bothering to answer to his commander with an excuse or respect for that matter.

"Gaara!-"

With ease he removed the batteries from the device, throwing them to the ground without a care. It wasn't like _he _needed any backup.

**--**

**-**

"So how'd you find him"

"Since he proved to be a slippery one, Tayuya placed a tracker right before we lost his trail. It didn't' take long to see him deviate from his previous course so we just hung back until he would be unsuspecting"

"Good. It's a shame though that the rest of the team was wiped out."

"It couldn't be helped, we were up against _him_"

"So am I wrong in assuming that you followed and found him with Naruto"

" Not quite. They did aid him but it must have been due to the fact that we were invading home. It could have just been a coincidence that they were there at the right time"

"I don't believe in coincidence, but do continue"

"We lost them though, they divided into groups and scattered. We did eventually get close enough to detect the tracker and we even assembled snipers to take them out, if not to flush them out. We hadn't anticipated the fact that the humans would -in the chaos- help them slip away. It was Zaku who was the one who actually led us to Naruto, apparently he gained their trust"

"Hm…"

"What troubles you my lord"

"Nothing, so how long did he last until the serum took effect?"

"Only a matter of minutes. He became sluggish and unfocused, but still as evasive as ever"

"So the bullets were what did him in, then?"

"Yes but those took a few hours to take effect, he was quite resilient to them he even took the brunt of the canon"

"Now why would he do that" Orochimaru whispered silently to himself, but Kimimaro heard it and responded to it.

"He was protecting another?"

"Who?, did he have red hair?" Orochimaru inquired, the only one who would be by Naruto, annoyingly so, would be Kyuubi.

"No, it was some young half-blood"

'_What are you doing Naruto, associating with _their_ kind' _Orochimaru thought furiously.

"My lord?"

"What." Orochimaru said sharply.

"He, uh when we were going to get rid of the half blood, he got really angry. He changed, he could move and his eyes they…" Kimimaro trailed off, his whole frame was stiff, remembering the details of his encounter with those furious red eyes that promised death.

"Yes.." Orochimaru said with pleasure, he knew…he fucking knew what Kimimaro was going to say.

"They were crimson red" and as the words that Kimimaro had unbeknownst whispered left his mouth everything seemed to still in the air. A long pause until Orochimaru spoke.

"You may leave" Orochimaru said quickly, he wanted to be alone.

Finally, he was back. His power, that resonating pulse he had felt long ago would return, he'd make sure of it. Things would soon fall into place. Now he just had to find out what had triggered his awakening, what had been the reason for the unleash of his furious power. It seemed like he'd pay Europe a visit after all. And this time he wouldn't leave empty handed.

**--**

**-**

He looked at the bullets, at the tiny vials that were in its core. Containing a rich red liquid. This liquid, was potent, it had even made Naruto weaken. So much that he had looked away, unwilling to let himself see Naruto in such a hopeless situation.

He let his gaze fall once again to the bullets because these bullets had been designed to fight against him- to fight against Naruto. But they hadn't been strong enough, he shivered at the memory. Of seeing Naruto rise with so much power, how he killed Tayuya with pleasure- he had left shortly after her passing. That was the power he craved, the power that left his body aching for more. To feel it once again. That was the power that Naruto possessed, and he loved him for it.

He shook his head, now was not the time to be distracted, no matter how much he wanted to be. No right now he had to do some research and to prepare for his inevitable conversation with Orochimaru.

"_You must tell him exactly everything that I tell you. You need his trust, even the tiniest bit of it because without it your dead."_

That is what Naruto had whispered to him during the chaos of the ambush.

"_I know what he wants to hear and how he likes to hear it. Trust me when I say that every word will ensure your safety. I need you, and I need him to believe that you still need him. I don't have much time so listen closely…………"_

The rest was lost in his memories, because right now all he could hear was one thing, only three little words. _"I need you" _kept repeating itself over and over. He marveled at the words, those were the words that he wanted to hear- that he had unconsciously craved for. And Naruto had given him exactly what he wanted. Above all else Naruto chosen him, _him _and not Orochimaru. In his eyes, the one who had truly sired him was Naruto, with those three words he felt reborn and so…………_alive_.

**--**

**-**

His breathing was rapid, even he could tell that much. His head throbbed, the incessant voices just wouldn't stop. He couldn't remember a time where it had been so hard to control….well not in a really long time. His throat was sore, and he didn't know where he was going, he just had to move. Something inside him was coiling, waiting and restless…trying to get out. But what it was he didn't know and suddenly he saw flashes of Arashi and Sai.

The feelings he had felt before everything had gone red. These feelings, emotions so poignantly sharp- just like his nails, no his claws…….his heart thundered pulsating so hard and so fast his whole body ached. He was changing, reverting into the demon in him that had killed many. That power that surged to him, that felt so right but oh so terribly wrong. He would lose himself in his spiraling thoughts, the screaming voices that just wouldn't shut up! He had to stop, who knew how many lives he'd take if he lost control like before….but how. How!?

Kyuubi…..

Kyuubi, he could stop him, he would!

He continued to scream that name at the top of his lungs. Shout it to the heavens, because this time he couldn't save anyone even if that someone was himself.

**--**

**-**

"How is he" the words were whispered.

"Asleep, you can go see him…" _he asked for you _was left unsaid.

With a pause Sasuke took a deep breath and allowed himself in the sanctuary that Naruto now resided in.

Kyuubi looked at the spot where Sasuke had once stood and let out a huff of frustration. Now wasn't a time for that, it never was a time for petty grievances or childish possessiveness. For now he let his mind drift into his memories.

_He had taken hold of Naruto as soon as he had sensed his approaching presence, and the shouts that thundered in his mind were audible in the real world. A wild look had overtaken Naruto's features, that was what surprised him. That look, sent chills down his spine- it was the same look that he had had the unfortunate chance of seeing. The look that was so desperate and nearing the edges of insanity, with piercing red eyes. It wasn't as crazy, as desperate and hopeless……the just plain mad look he had taken on when Sai had died but……it wasn't too far along._

"_StopmestopmestopmeSTOPME!" Naruto had shouted._

_It was hard to look away from those hypnotizing red eyes, his ears were ringing from the intensity of Naruto's command._

"_Look into me,_ only _me. Forget everyone else but _me_"_

_And Naruto saw, everything, his thoughts his whole life that they had shared. And he would have felt ashamed had Naruto not needed the distraction that was the world._

_He felt like reeling because his life, his soul felt like it was being sucked out of him. It seemed that Naruto couldn't control himself, reading into him without making him feeling it. And Naruto had teetered for a second, eyes slowly regaining their intense blue before they rolled back and he collapsed._

_Sasuke had been quick to catch him, and soundlessly they left._

Thinking back on it, the look of concern that Sasuke had let overtake his features was unsettling. It appeared that the two had bonded during their escape…and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

**--**

**-**

Sasuke paced, back and forth. Not knowing what to do with the silent and unconscious Naruto. He couldn't well speak to him without ending up talking to himself and feeling an idiot. He continued to pace, because that was all he could do and he couldn't very well just leave without speaking to Naruto. He felt compelled to speak to him, something- more like his gut- wanted to find out what exactly had happened when Naruto had been shouting. He intended to find out, but he couldn't if the only one who would tell him- Kyuubi was out of the question if his glares were anything to go by every time he attempted to talk to him.

With a big sigh he decided to leave, because he wouldn't be getting any answers anytime soon.

"Sit down" the words were muffled from the pillow.

He walked to the edge of the bed and waited, he wouldn't sit down. Not if he was being commanded to do so.

Naruto had his eyes firmly shut, but he continued to speak, head now turned to the side and a bleary set of blue eyes cracked open.

"You know you remind me of two very dear friends of mine" the sentence was drawled out with a flick of a tongue and Sasuke watched enraptured by the wistfulness of Naruto's tone. It threw him off balance.

How could you respond to that, he sure as hell didn't and gave a very unimaginative reply "Really?"

Naruto looked at him, and slowly sat up throwing his legs over the mattress and sitting with an air that was completely Naruto.

"Yes..", a pause "you really do" and Naruto stared so intently at him he felt a sense of intimidation wash over him.

He swallowed thickly, the room feeling suddenly so cold.

"I wonder if you were related to either of them?" Naruto interjected contemplatively.

_Related. _The word stuck deeply, strange how he had forgotten of his situation. Of his entire family's slaughter. An extermination. And suddenly he felt so angry. Right now all he could do was vent, since he couldn't act, and in order to vent he had to take it out on someone, anyone. It was convenient that Naruto was sitting there so close- only a few feet away.

"They're dead then if they're related to me!"

He didn't look at Naruto, just felt everything go quiet. Slowly Naruto rose, and he tensed himself. He didn't exactly know what he was expecting but he never expected for Naruto to walk away without saying a word. But he did, not even bothering to even look at him. Just left, and that left a sting so great that no words could have ever inflicted such damage.

'_Why was it that the two of them could never have a decent conversation?!' _Sasuke angrily thought.

**--**

**-**

"Naruto"

Silence.

"Naruto, look at me" Kyuubi pleaded.

And Naruto did, slowly, he stared into golden eyes that were pleading. Eyes that wanted nothing more than reassurance. A reassurance Naruto could not give, not yet…

"Its alright, I won't hold you against anything that you did…thought…._wanted_"

….but one which he would try.

"Naruto about Sasuke…"

"Kyuubi, just stop it"

"But, he…" a pause in which Kyuubi cleared his throat searching for the right words, "…he's no good for you"

"I'll decide what is best for me"

"Naruto…please he looks too much like them for it to be healthy for you to be in his presence"

"Do you find me so weak that I can't bear witness to the face that looks so similar to lost loved ones. Is that it?"

"No, never…its just your", a flash of crazed red eyes flitted through his mind, " nothing good will come out of it if we stay near those two Uchihas"

"Just the same as they being near me"

"But that's different, it not your fault that there are those after you"

"It's not theirs either"

"Naruto, just trust me when I say that we should leave the others behind…its not safe"

"Nothing is safe, no one is safe"

"Naruto…."

"No, I won't hear anymore"

"Naruto!" Kyuubi cried out in frustration and took hold of Naruto, pushing him up against the wall.

"Kyuubi, let go" Naruto said with clear finality.

"No. I need to keep you safe but I can't with so many others. I can't protect anybody else but you, I don't want to" the words were spoke quickly and Naruto looked on with amazement.

"Just let me. Let me protect you" Kyuubi whispered, forehead laying atop Naruto's shoulder. And Naruto let him because he knew that it was what Kyuubi wanted. And it would be cruel to deny him this heartfelt plead.

A sense of attachment overwhelmed him and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's shoulders, in an attempt to comfort.

"Thank you" Naruto soothingly whispered.

Kyuubi's breath stilled, and they stayed frozen in place.

"It's a burden, isn't it? Staying by my side"

"Naruto-" Kyuubi responded, ready to protest.

"Shh…just listen."

And Kyuubi did.

"I am no good for you, for anybody"

"That's not true" Kyuubi said slowly.

"They die because I'm around" Naruto whispered lowly, a hint of despair lacing his words, frustration at the edges of his voice.

Kyuubi pulled back, and Naruto easily let his arms fall to his side. Eyes locked, they came to an understanding. An understanding that would bring no resolution, but a problem.

'_You still can't forgive yourself'_ is what Kyuubi was saying.

'_I will never forget my sins' _is what Naruto was saying.

They looked on, and Kyuubi remembered what Naruto had once told, yelled at him, so long ago. A sentence that had been filled with such emotion he hadn't imagined Naruto capable of ever stating them aloud:

'"_They died because I choose them…because I couldn't fucking stand being alone…_..._because I was selfish and wanted them to live forever!" Naruto yelled.'_

"When this is over, I want to-" Naruto began but stilled as he heard a creak, this was no longer a private conversation.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi questioned, prompting him to finish his sentence, knowing that Sasuke had already stumbled into their conversation.

"Never mind"

Kyuubi turned and glared, frustration rolling off in waves wondering when, or even if, Naruto would ever tell him anything anymore. And just when he was getting somewhere, Sasuke had to interrupt. An irritating thorn on his side, that refused to be ripped away.

It seemed that Sasuke was looking more and more like Sai nowadays. Kyuubi wondered when he too would lie motionless upon the bloodied ground.

Tbc…

A.N: Well that's that. You can't imagine how hard it is to keep myself from just putting Naruto and Sasuke together, I'm getting there though. Slowly (grudgingly). There was a scene, in which I believe there to be hints of it, hopefully you don't have to quint your eyes too hard to see it.


	16. Relationships

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto

_A.N: _It's been a long time in coming but after being nagged to death my muse was resurrected. Expect a lot of flashbacks and more Orochimaru than you thought possible. But damn fanfiction messed my page breaks D:

XxX Chapter 15 XxX

'_Naruto' _a voice gently whispered.

Not again.

The persistence of this dream….this memory didn't seem to flicker out of existence but instead clung to him. Latched into his very core until it was all he could hear and contemplate. But, he refused to believe this dream, keeping his eyes firmly shut wondering if Sasuke, who laid across the room, heard anything.

'_Naruto' _the voice was hazy.

"Shut up, you're not real" he murmured.

'_Naruto' _it almost pleaded.

"Shut up"

'_Naruto' _it all but begged.

He snapped his eyes opened in shock as he felt a hand brush across his face.

'_Naruto, look at me'_

He couldn't help it, his eyes were already opened. He stared transfixed on silver eyes, silver hair and a warm smile.

"Kakashi" the name a mere whisper.

'_Naruto, I've found you' _Kakashi hummed the words out as he softly ruffled golden tresses and lay an oddly comforting hand on Naruto's face.

He didn't know why he let his eyes slid shut and couldn't believe how he could still feel like such a child as he let himself bask in this feeling. It had been such a long time since he let himself feel, to let his guard down….to trust in another. And even though he didn't deserve to, he let himself believe that for a moment it was okay. _This_ was okay.

The lull of Kakashi's humming let him drift, his shoulders relaxed, anger melted away, betrayal all but a distant memory. Everything he was, thrown aside, everything he used to be was draped all around him.

Naruto blindly reached for the warmth that his master…no, his teacher provided. Head laying on his lap, a loose embrace and eyes at half mast. Everything cast aside Naruto looked like a child, a very lonely one at that. It was his eyes that really gave away his age. Kakashi looked on with warm affection, funny how the last time they had seen each other Naruto had in fact been the size of a child- a seven year old child to be precise.

Weak hearted, trusting, loving, forgiving and a hopeless idealist so enamored by human emotions. That was what he used to be, something he could never hope to ever become once more. Anger, distrust, revenge, self-loathing and guilt are what define him now. The things that drive him, that give meaning to his wretched life.

Such a life, where even though he had been used and destroyed time and time again he could still cling to that thread that bound him…that tied him down.

_Betrayed…_

The word burns his throat, like a hot coal. Penetrates and drowns his mind completely, tearing at the warm feelings and makes him shed the second pair of clothes leaving him without the innocence of childhood but only the bitter cold of adulthood.

"Kakashi" he all but whispers, hands sliding around his neck.

"Naruto?"

"Why?" anger bubbles over and his hands tighten around Kakashi's throat.

He pushes him to the floor and continues adding pressure to his clenched fingers. Keeping his hold tight, but refusing his urge to see blood.

Barely breathing, still conscious, Kakashi sputters as dignified as one can when they can hardly breathe and the pressure mounts every time he tries to.

"Naruto.. I'm-"

"You were like a father-You were like a father to me!"

"-I'm s-sorry"

"You have no right. You left me alone, in a world where I knew nothing!" his nails dug into the tender flesh of the neck, ready to pierce.

"It was a…"

"You kept me hidden all my life, making me believe that I didn't need anybody but _you_"

"-mistake"

"I _trusted _you " slowly his fingers unclenched but still stayed in position

"Naruto"

"I sacrificed myself to save you"

"I didn't ask you to"

"You didn't need to, by then I had the notion that I couldn't live without you. And I was childish enough to believe that you felt the same"

"I had to leave, it was for the best"

"Best for _who_? You?"

"…" a silence that stretched on, a pained look reflected upon Naruto's electric blue eyes.

"Two thousand years…" the words a painful whisper.

"I.."

"I thought you were dead"

"Forgive me" Kakashi pleaded, wanting nothing more than forgiveness.

"I hoped you were, better to think you dead than to know that you wanted nothing to do with me" his tone gave away nothing, his eyes however could not lie.

"I'm here"

"It's too late"

"Give me a chance"

"You had plenty of chances" Naruto snarled the words with anger.

"There were circumstances" Kakashi tried to reason.

"Don't lie to me"

"Naruto…would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes, if you thought that I couldn't handle the truth" Naruto spat out with bitterness.

"Naruto, please"

"No, how can you possibly expect me to let bygones be bygones when you left me in a pool of my own blood. Left me for dead"

"I wanted to protect you from myself"

"What?" Naruto asked more out of anger than anything else.

"I had thought that I had grown accustomed to your scent, the smell of your blood but on that day…"

****

**breakbreakbreak**

"_Kakashi! Look what I found" a young Naruto shouted with glee, jumping up and down with excitement paying no mind to the water that splashed all around him._

_Kakashi who had been watching with an affectionate gaze walked towards Naruto "What is it?"_

_A baby bird was cupped between his small hands._

"_Naruto, you shouldn't have taken it out of its nest, its mother will be worried"_

"_Mother?" Naruto asked perplexed._

_Kakashi gave a sad sigh and realized his mistake. He never had told him anything about his mother or what the title entailed. He'd tell him later….maybe._

_Thinking that Kakashi was disappointed in him Naruto went to correct the mistake he had made._

"_I'll put it back" Naruto yelled back as he sped off into the direction that would surely take him to the nest._

"_Be careful" Kakashi warned before a fit of coughs overtook him. That left him shaking and clutching his chest._

"_I put it back!"Naruto said with childish glee, hanging precariously from a branch and very well gave Kakashi a heart attack._

_A loud snap was the only warning either got before Naruto found himself falling from a particularly tall tree. The only thing that registered to him after the initial shock was pain._

_Never before had he felt anything so excruciating. There had always been dozens of arms that would reach out to catch him if he ever fell, slipped or stumbled. There was always a body willing to throw itself and catch him. There were was always someone and every time he had avoided contact with the ground much less gotten a scrape or scratch._

_It was unfortunate that there had been several jagged rocks below._

_Kakashi had not been quick enough to catch him and stopped short when he saw the countless cuts, bleeding wounds that marred Naruto's flawless skin._

_Large round blue eyes that had always been shining with hidden mirth and childish innocence were replaced with pain stricken ones and it broke Kakashi's heart to see them in anything that was close to misery._

"_K-Kakashi" Naruto whispered, lips quivering._

_Frozen in place Kakashi could only stare transfixed, at Naruto's helpless form…his dripping blood._

_Naruto took in a labored breath "Wha-what is this?" Naruto asked astounded as he brought his bloodied fingers into view._

_Kakashi, with his head cast down remained eerily quiet._

"_Blood…" Kakashi answered "…_your_ blood"_

_Naruto never got a chance to react as Kakashi quickly and quite roughly took hold of him. Lifting him from the jagged rocks that hadn't allowed him to heal. The sting of it was no where near as painful as the pain that bloomed from his neck._

_All he could do was gasp as he felt his strength leave him and groan as the pain increased._

"_K-Ka…ka-shi…"_

_His vision was blurry, his heartbeat slowed, his chest ached and he saw someone calling out to him._

_And finally he stopped._

_He looked up and saw a distorted version of Kakashi, not unlike something he had ever seen before._

"_W-why?" Naruto whispered as he grew weaker and weaker, hand reaching out to his only friend._

****

**breakbreakbreak**

"Never before had I ever been so overwhelmed by it. I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did, my senses were on overdrive" Kakashi said somberly.

"If you cared about me for even half of what I cared about you, you wouldn't have abandoned me"

"Naruto you must understand, on that day I realized that everyone could hurt you…that everyone would hurt you. You were so trusting it was painful to think that you would one day be betrayed. And when even I…..", a pause, "…I knew what I had to do and decided to leave you and take all the other caretakers as well to ensure that it would never be repeated."

"I was all alone and you never told me that _we_ were different from _them_….you could have done something else, instead of throwing me out with the humans. I would have forgiven you"

"But I was no good for you, I was too weak to protect you from myself. You would be safer with humans"

"I'll decide what is best for me"

" No. I was horrified and disgusted with myself. I had promised myself that I would keep you away from the evils of the world, that I would protect you from anything that could harm you….I never realized that I would be in that category"

" I never asked to be protected"

Kakashi smiled "You never had to, and even if you told me not to that would have be the order that even I would disobey"

Naruto let his gaze linger into those familiar grey eyes that he wanted to believe. Those same eyes that had almost been the last thing he would have ever see. His friend, his mentor, his ally and the betrayer. Could he really afford to take such a risk because he couldn't afford to be betrayed…not again.

He cleared his throat letting the words slip out without thinking "Leave"

It didn't come as a surprise when Kakashi listened, but it still left him feeling dissatisfied. He wished things could go back to the way they were but Kakashi had made his choice….they both had. That day that defined the first major turning point in his life, the day he felt the true sting of betrayal and he'd been only just a child….a pathetic sheltered little prince. He had been thrust into a world that did not wait for him, but pushed him to learn from his mistakes.

Not everything that came out of that was bad, because if he hadn't been abandoned he never would have known of the outside world much less encountered any of his fledglings or people like Sai.

He leaned against the wall and wondered if maybe what Kakashi had done was justifiable. And then he wondered about his own fledglings, specifically Kyuubi. Would there come a day where he would be faced with the hard choice of leaving him just as Kakashi had left him. If it was for his own good, no matter how much the other protested, could he abandon Kyuubi? Could he make the ultimate sacrifice and release Kyuubi much less anybody whose life was threatened by his mere presence and ultimately be alone?

He was in a daze of conflicting emotions and didn't realize the dampness of his face, but Sasuke who had been awake for quite some time noticed.

****

**breakbreakbreak**

There was something that didn't sit well with him as he left Naruto and Sasuke that night. There was this gut instinct that told him to stay and he wanted to, he would have too if Naruto hadn't given him a steady gaze and spoken to him in such a way that he couldn't refuse his command…his orders.

It was his turn to patrol, in fact he was the one who was on constant patrol. Naruto was in no condition to be out in the open so carelessly and susceptible to attacks. It wouldn't bode well if Naruto was captured, it set him on edge with the thought of letting that happen….it had been centuries since anyone had attempted anything of the sort. He had disposed of the vampire, one of the senate's lap dogs with ease, and Naruto had even offhandedly thrown in a compliment on how thorough he had disposed of him. Sasuke couldn't patrol either, he too wasn't at full capacity and there was no way he would trust that they were out of harms way unless he was certain.

It took him several hours before he was able to return to their temporary safe house. He felt a distinct chill as he stepped in and felt his muscles lock, he was trapped. He tensed and looked around. He couldn't hear what was being said, the voices muffled and undecipherable but he could distinctly hear Naruto's own mixed in.

Naruto was angry, he could feel a hidden rage overwhelm him and then it was gone. Who the hell was this person? He tugged forward, but still his limbs would not budge, he needed to get in there. Naruto could very well be in danger. And this person, no…this vampire was able to slip past his defenses. Had gotten so close to Naruto without his knowledge. Was he not competent, not strong enough to protect Naruto?

And suddenly he could move again. The hold the other had on him all but vanished. He wasted little time, he barged in the room and saw Naruto there sitting on the floor, head cast down completely unharmed. The intruder nowhere in sight.

He left, running as quickly as he could in pursuit of this irritating intruder that set him on edge.

'_I will find you, and when I do I'll kill you.' _Kyuubi viciously thought.

"You'll regret coming here"

****

**breakbreakbreak**

Silence.

He didn't move, he didn't breath all he did was cry. Red smears marring his composed face. He wanted to look away but any movement would alert Naruto that he was awake.

It was surreal to see Naruto crying, he didn't look like somebody who shed tears, he looked more like the person who elicited them from everyone else.

"Sasuke, you can stop pretending" Naruto all but whispered.

It sent a jolt of shock and he completely froze, frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

He got up, cautiously, feeling like he was about to get scolded- which was ridiculous because what right did Naruto have to do such a thing in the first place.

"Come here"

He gave him a queer look, but having a feeling that right now he shouldn't be difficult, obeyed. He could still see the fresh smears of blood on Naruto's face.

He sat in front of Naruto, and he was hypnotized by glowing blue eyes. He looked like he still wanted to cry and it tugged at something inside of him to see him in such a state.

'_What happened to you?'_

He gave an undignified grunt as Naruto pulled him close and embraced him.

"Wha-?"

"Shh…just let me have this"

It was a request that he couldn't deny. Never before had he felt such a connection to anyone, it was strange that it should happen during these dangerous times.

"Naruto?"

"Hm.."

"Who made you like this?"

Frozen it took a while for a reply "Humans"

And never before had he been so aware of the other side of him, the human side. Those words, while not directed at him burned….scorched his very being.

He never got a chance to ask for a clarification as fragments of memories were sent to him. Naruto's past. There were people, there was death, there was love, there was heartache and so much blood. Blood….everywhere.

He was floored and taken aback by such acute feelings and couldn't help but to give into the hug, his only way of consolation, his only way to atone for being part human. Not that a hug could be enough to rid Naruto of the horrors he had faced.

"Was it worth it, were they worth it" he whispered to himself, but Naruto heard…he always did.

"I don't know" _if anything ever was, _the words were heavily breathed out, a perplexity overtaking Naruto's words.

"Would you change anything"

"Yes." _all of it_

He could practically hear all the unspoken words that Naruto had left out, he didn't know why but it was as if someone was whispering to him the truths that Naruto seemed so desperate to hide. It wasn't 'til long before he realized just how intimate this whole situation was, that he wondered just how many Naruto had allowed to let get this close, to feel his warm breath on their neck, to smell the intoxicating scent that could only belong to him, to never want to let go. He wondered when he had started to feel like this…

"Hey…Sasuke, do you think I deserve to live for the monster that I am?"

"Naruto you're not a-"

"But you know, you've seen _it_" Naruto said loosening his embrace.

"Your power should not be sullied. Everyone's born for a reason…everyone has the right to live" he felt angry that Naruto would belittle himself like this.

Why was he being so defensive, when had he let Naruto matter to him, he had to stop this, whatever _this _was.

"Then is it not also our right to take away the rights of those who are undeserving of such a precious thing as life" Naruto countered with equal fire.

"I-"

"Did you know that I once tried to-"

"Naruto, shut up!" he didn't need to hear it, didn't _want_ to hear that taboo come from Naruto's mouth.

Never in his life had he ever thought he'd be contemplating how Naruto's lips would feel.

….they were soft.

****

**breakbreakbreak**

He was angry, filled with rage at his inability to catch this slippery intruder. How dare this insolent vampire break down his security, get within an inch of Naruto and have the gall to be this elusive. He fought down the urge to growl and instead ripped out a nearby branch, hurling it at the cloaked figure.

With a swift turn it avoided speeding branch with ease, something that alit his anger all the more so. He did catch a glimpse of a few silver wisps.

His anger fueled him to push harder, speed quickening. If there was anything that Naruto gave him, it was speed. Jiraiya had gotten strength, Tsunade had the blood to heal all wounds and Orochimaru had the most cunning of them all. He had never bothered to ask Madara or Arashi what great ability Naruto had bestowed upon them, he had been too angry at the time to put his petty jealousy aside.

Never in a million years would he believe it possible for a vampire in pursuit to allow himself to be captured and this cloaked figure proved him wrong. He just stopped running and waited for him to catch up, better yet to be captured.

He came to a halt, leaving a few feet in between them, something wasn't right…and he'd be damned if he let this vampire have one up on him.

"Tell me, how is he"

He didn't need to be told who he was talking about, he already knew. "That isn't something that you need to know"

"I was with him long before you even came to existence, I have a right to know"

Something burned within him. "I'm the one who's with him now, not you….not anymore"

It was low, and at first he didn't catch it, but it was a laugh alright and suddenly his limbs locked and he couldn't move.

"I'm glad that someone as possessive as you is by his side, but I wonder how much you really know about him after all he didn't even tell you about me"

He wanted to rip his throat out, wanted to rip out those smiling silver eyes that taunted him. A face that he would burn into his memory, he would pay him back for this humiliation.

"You should really ask Naruto _who_ he was searching for in Europe all those years ago" he said this with a smile.

He was ready to strangle him and claw his face beyond recognition, but damn his immovable limbs. How could this vampire do this to him.

Seeming to have read his mind he supplied an answer "This power is something he gave me"

He seethed, a spark of jealousy ignited his very being, and for a second he unclenched his jaw. This couldn't be Naruto's fledgling, no _he_ had been the first….then that meant that this vampire had drunken Naruto's blood. His resentment grew, and he vaguely remembered about Sasuke little fiasco when he had bitten Naruto, because even he wasn't allowed to do such a thing. What right did they have to do such a thing, privilege.

"Your full of life…and anger" he commented with a chuckle, "don't let your emotions rule you" he warned

"Protect him, there are many vampires looking for him….and not all with as good intentions as mine"

He didn't need to be told, ordered, by this guy. He only took orders from one person and one person only. He knew what he had to do and what he had to sacrifice to do it.

"My name's Kakashi, I hope you won't be too angry with me the next time we meet"

'_Kakashi..'_

And then he was gone, like a bat out of hell. It wasn't until he couldn't see him that he was finally released from his hold.

'_Protect him' _the words were whispered through the night as he made his way back.

He scoffed, of course he would, he couldn't trust anyone else to do the job he was born to do. A duty that was more important than even his own life…..

****

**breakbreakbreak**

He looked at the run down house, licking his lips and suppressing a shiver. He could still feel the lingering presence that Naruto had left and he felt oddly nostalgic.

"My Lord?"

He ignored his subordinate for a lengthy while, tasting the air around him "Tell the others to search everything, leave no stone unturned" he ordered

"As you wish, my lord"

He waved the others off not intent on being surrounded at the moment, he could taste it. Could feel Naruto, the closest he'd felt him in a really long time and he'd be damned if anyone ruined this.

Naruto….

This felt like the first time they had met all those blurring years ago, on that fateful day….

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_He was by the river, intent on finding that bloody rat that had escaped. It couldn't swim and he had already closed off any means of escape, so it couldn't get far…much less hide for long._

_There was a rustle and his eyes sharpen, it was hiding behind the shrubs. He crouched as quietly as he could and as he drew nearer he caught sight of his prey. His fingers twitched in anticipation and he bit his lip. He was so close, just a little-_

"_Orochiiiiiii!" was yelled at him from afar and much to his irritation the rat got away, slinking past his poised grasp._

_Only one person would have the gall, the foolish audacity, to say such a thing to him and he didn't bother to hide his distaste as he turned to the sound of that atrocious yell._

"_Jiraiya" he all but hissed_

"_Orochimaru what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked with a toothy grin that made his jaw clench in irritation._

"_Is that all? I lost my rodent for such a frivolous question" he ground out_

_Jiraiya not one to be put of by Orochimaru's demeanor or snide remarks, after all these years he had gotten used to such behavior, merely shrugged it off as his way of saying hello._

"_Tsunade was wondering if you were still coming over, she seemed excited, said she had to show you something"_

_He rubbed his temples in irritation, trying not to lash out at this imbecile, it took too much out of him…he didn't have the same energy he had as a teenager, being in his early twenties showed him that from their last brawl. Where he had barely managed to win._

"_Tell her, I better be amazed or I'll leave immediately"_

"_Hey, I know your just being you, but couldn't you be a little nicer to her…..I mean she _likes _you" he mumbled the last part begrudgingly._

_He caught the tone easily but didn't point it out, after all their last brawl had been caused from his complete disregard of those feelings._

"_I'll be nicer when you use your brain more than your brawn" he walked away quickly not keen on wanting his ear chatted off, because unlike Jiraiya he had more important things to do then dilly-dallying or playing messenger to a girl who would never take his feelings seriously. _

_Really, what a waste, all in the name of love. It repulsed him, how much another could have such control over someone, the thought sickened him. But then again being the one in control didn't seem like such a bad thing….._

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_It was midday when he finally reached Tsunade's house, and even though he had been well prepared to be ambushed as soon as he got inside, he was still surprised as he got a handful of Tsunade thrown at him, as she launched a rather awkward hug from Tsunade, he didn't miss the way Jiraiya regarded or the resignation in the eyes that bore holes into him._

"_I can't believe you showed up, not to say that I doubted you…but seeing as its been a while I thought you wouldn't want to" she trailed off, her hand fidgeting, before she finally let go._

"_So what did you want to show me" he asked quick and to the point, he needed to get back soon, he still needed to feed his snake._

_As if burned Tsunade jumped up and took his hand "Come, come I know your going to love it… I found it this morning" she continued to ramble with _

_He never got a chance to ask what exactly _it _was as he found it almost impossible to talk over her especially considering that he was trying not to trip on his own feet as he was dragged downstairs with a somber Jiraiya at his heels._

_He was all but ready to turn tail and leave, he doubted his arm could last any longer under such strain until she finally let go._

_He followed her to wooden table where a sheet covered something rather small._

"_I found it this morning, while Jiraiya helped gather a few plants. I took it back and cut it open and guess what I found…"_

_She had a rather knowing grin and even Jiraiya gave him a smirk, daring him to guess. Like he would ever make a fool out of himself, no instead he waited._

"_No blood"_

_That couldn't be, unless it bled out, but even then there had to have been some blood left. It was preposterous._

"_I know, I was a little shocked myself, until I found these marks" she motioned for him to take a closer look._

_And there he found them two puncture wounds just like a…._

"_And then it hit me, it must have been a snake, but I have never heard of one that lives off blood. This could be a whole new species" the enthusiasm never left Tsunade as she all but shouted the possibility at him._

_He was intrigued, he couldn't deny that but he couldn't seem too eager either._

"_What do you propose we do about this" he inquired_

"_We're going hunting" Jiraiya said with a wide grin, his energy finally returning._

_Tsunade hummed in agreement "I want to catch it and study it, and I was hoping you would help me, seeing as you've been studying snakes for years"_

"_Okay, when do we start?"_

"_Tonight" Jiraiya cheered, the thrill of the hunt getting the best of him._

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_It was getting dark and they hadn't found anything, no trail much less life in the dreary woods._

"_Are you sure it was around here" he asked skeptical._

_They were all tired and frustrated at the fact that they hadn't gotten anywhere. They were right back where they started, two hours ago._

"_The sun's already going down, we're not going to get anywhere if we can't see what we're looking for, we should start again tomorrow" he suggested_

_Jiraiya seemed put off at giving up the hunt and Tsunade looked thoughtful but as they all started heading back there was a rustle and they all froze._

_It took only a second until their world faded to black and he couldn't exactly see who it was, no more like who._

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_He woke to the sound of humming, pushing past his grogginess he stood up….well tried to anyways. He was loosely bounded to a rather small pole that was stuck to the floor._

"_Hello there, I was wondering if you would ever wake"_

_His eyes widened, his mouth went uncharacteristically slack and he swore his mind shut off because he couldn't move, couldn't speak much less blink away the sight that wouldn't let go of him._

"_My names Naruto and yours?"_

"_Beautiful.." he couldn't help but utter in shock, he had never seen someone to possess such beauty that demanded his undivided attention._

"_I wouldn't have pegged you for someone vain" there was a chuckle that snapped him out of his daze._

"_Orochimaru, my name is Orochimaru"_

"_Well, I do hope you don't bore me because we'll be spending quite some time together, you and your little friends"_

_And then it hit him, where were the others. From the sound of it they were alive, not that he cared much but still._

"_I thought you might be hungry, eat…while you can" Naruto commanded, not having caught the threat woven into the words that sounded like music to his ears, he obeyed._

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_Months had passed and he hadn't been allowed to leave his room, yes _his_ room because only he had a room. Last he heard Naruto had told him that Jiraiya had been defiant and had been thrown into a cell. Something about protecting the girl, which he could only assume to be Tsunade who joined him shortly._

_He looked forward to their meetings, their little talks. He was enthralled with the being called Naruto and he was glad that he was the favorite out of the three. Still knowing this didn't make him happy. While he hung on every word Naruto spoke, it felt like he was distracted when he talked. There was someone else, he could feel it. Someone who was more important than him._

_Surely there were others that Naruto kept, not just them and he wanted to find out, so when Naruto came at last he asked._

"_Are there others that you _keep_?"_

_Naruto looked him, really looked at him and smiled "No, just you three"_

_Something within him burned and he couldn't believe him, and for some reason Naruto knew that as well._

"_Come on, I think its about time that you know more of this place than just your room"_

_He was taken aback, he had never imagined that he would ever leave this room. Not that he'd given up hope but more the fact that he had forgotten what it felt like to be in the outside world. He had been content to be in his room with Naruto and he believed Naruto made it so._

_He didn't know what to expect but long hallways and tall windows just weren't part of it. This huge mansion never crossed his mind._

"_This is my home and you are my guest feel free to explore but be mindful of the West wing"_

_He looked at Naruto, disbelieving. Didn't he know that he could escape unsupervised or was it that he didn't believe it was possible._

"_What's in the west wing?"_

"_Nothing but trouble for you"_

_And just like that Naruto was gone and the warning was clear. Don't go to the west wing, but he had never been one to ignore his curiosity. And that was the day that he met Kyuubi…_

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_There was something foreboding in the air as he walked in the darken hall of the west wing. It set him on edge and he was quick to stop and look when he swore he saw something out of the corner of his eye._

"_Well what do we have here, a pitiful excuse for a human"_

_The voice sent chills down his neck, and not the ones that Naruto sent. These were unpleasant, malicious and they promised pain._

_He turned and saw piercing gold irises alit with anger._

"_You aren't worth _his _time" there was an edge to his voice and he was surprised at how calm he felt._

"_And neither are you, he hasn't even _mentioned _you" he replied with equal venom, not one to take his worth lightly._

_And quite suddenly he pounced at a speed that his eyes could not keep up with. He couldn't breath, and he was slammed down against the floor with a bone crunching force._

"_How dare you speak to me that way, know your place" these words were muddled to him and he was surprised that the weight left him and air came to him._

"_Kyuubi, what did I tell you"_

_Massaging his neck he looked up to see Naruto and Kyuubi, as he his attacker's name, was kneeling in submission._

"_I apologize, my anger got the best of me as well as my _hunger_" Kyuubi mumbled._

"_It can't be helped, it was I who forbade you from hunting" and even though Naruto sounded apologetic he didn't look like he felt guilty._

_At the time he hadn't know what they were talking about, it had seemed to him that a he was missing out on this little joke that only they knew. He considered himself to be a person who wasn't easily surprised but when it came to Naruto, nothing was predictable. So when he saw Naruto cut his wrist, with a flick of his fingers, and offer his blood he never imagined that Kyuubi would take._

_He stood there in a daze taking in the scene for what it was and what it could mean. Another part of his mind connected Kyuubi as this so called new species that drained their prey of blood. Every thought was pushed aside and he couldn't bear to look at this…_this.

_Was Kyuubi the reason that Naruto seemed distracted, was he the real _favorite_…._

_He wasn't thinking, and that was the problem. He dashed forward, heart racing and adrenaline pumping._

"_Let him go!" he screamed, all he think was that he had to get that _thing_ away from Naruto before it drained him._

_He blamed it on his fascination with Naruto that clouded his mind from even factoring in the possibility that Naruto was just like Kyuubi. It wasn't until he saw Naruto smiled…with his fangs._

_He didn't stop, more like couldn't, but Naruto did with the tip of his finger. He was still, and he vaguely noticed that Kyuubi had stopped as well._

_And in an almost, he says almost because with Naruto you couldn't be certain with an air that screams ambiguity, kind gesture ruffles his hair and asks if he's alright._

"_Are you frightened?" there's this calmness about him that sets him on edge, which is preposterous because this is Naruto…it's the fangs._

_He shakes his head, but it must have been his shaking that gave him away as he sees Naruto silently commands Kyuubi away and takes him by the hand, not being forceful even as he hardly moves. All he can do is stare at Naruto, at his back to be precise. 'Who are you?'_

"_I'm Naruto, you know this Orochimaru"_

_It takes a while for it to dawn on him, the pure realization that he hadn't asked aloud. Could Naruto possibly be able to read-_

"_Yes, I can" the answer is short and to the point and they're facing each other._

"_I think its time that you all go back"_

_And like a ding Kyuubi appears with Jiraiya and Tsunade in tow, both looking out of place in the elegance that is Naruto's home. Naruto looked at them with interest then gave a severe stare at Kyuubi who was looking at anything but Naruto._

_He walked past all of them and opened the door. "I didn't find what I was looking for, you may leave"_

_Jiraiya looked uncertain but was quick to grab hold of Tsunade and run as quickly as his tired limbs could take him, sparing him a quick glance. He just stood there not knowing what to do. His body was rooted in place, he didn't want to go._

"_Orochimaru, you must" Naruto ordered and gently pushed him forwards._

_He resisted, how could he ever go back. He couldn't leave this place, didn't want to and it was all Naruto's fault._

_And then Naruto grabbed both sides of his face and forced him to stare back into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "Listen to me, you have to run far away from this place and never look back" there was something about the way he said it that made him obey._

_And he ran with his traitorous legs, and he looked back and was greeted with a knowing smile._

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_They were lost, that was certain and all they could hope to do is hide until morning came. He gazed at the pathetic sight that was Jiraiya and Tsunade, huddling for warmth. They had all agreed on not making a fire just in case Naruto changed his mind on letting them go. This false sense of security was just that, wishful thinking. From what he had seen the two were capable of , then finding them wasn't a matter of how but when._

"_Why weren't you in the cells?" Jiraiya whispered, not wanting to disturb the now sleeping Tsunade._

_He weighed on what was the appropriate thing to say whether he should tell the truth that he had enjoyed his stay there, which would surely leave his sanity to come into question or lie. He did have a thing for lying._

"_All he wanted was someone to talk to and I acted accordingly"_

_Jiraiya's expression was unreadable and he grew tired of the morbid atmosphere Jiraiya had created and went in search for wood._

"_Hey-" Jiraiya yelled in panic, forgetting that he had to whisper._

"_We need to stay warm, what's the point of escaping if we freeze to death and she" here he motioned towards Tsunade's shaking form, "won't last long"_

_Tsunade woke up and helped make the fire, relief flooding her as the first embers danced to life._

"_We need a plan, just in case they really do come back for us" Jiraiya said with fingers interlaced and voice grim._

_He gave a sigh, not up to such a daunting task. Jiraiya gave him a queer look and Tsunade looked worried and he really didn't care to continue with this talk. All he wanted to do was to go to his room and wait for Naruto to come. He wanted to believe that this wasn't it, that Naruto would come back for them, for him. _

_He really should have considered Kyuubi's anger and resentment but it truly was a gift in disguise…well only in this occasion._

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_He was running, heart thumping and blood racing. He heard a scream; Tsunade and then silence._

_He knew he shouldn't run if he wished to be reunited with Naruto but his instincts, his survival instincts, were screaming at him to run. To run for his life. And even if it seemed pointless to do it, he reached for a rock and waited because he could never hope to outrun them._

_His whole body froze when he felt a hand clasp his throat and hot breath on his ear._

"_Did you really think that you could get away" hatred oozed from his very being and he knew it was Kyuubi._

_He would blame it on adrenaline for what he did and a complete disregard for his life as he rammed his elbow into Kyuubi and the rock into his face. The growl that soon followed sent him running, it was the fastest he had ran in his entire life._

_And even though he was running for his life and had zero chance of winning he felt oddly calm. Maybe it was the childish thought that Naruto would come and stop Kyuubi, like his very own knight and shining armor, it was all wishful thinking not that he'd ever believe such things would ever happen._

_And then that got his thoughts racing. What if Naruto had sent Kyuubi to kill them all, could Naruto really be the wolf in sheep's clothing?_

_He never got a chance to question why Kyuubi hadn't got him yet or the fact that everything had gone eerily quiet as his eyes saw black and a hand muffled his screams. He really should have been looking at where he was going instead of behind him._

****

**breakbreakbreak**

_It was cold and he could hear whimpering. He was in a daze as he regained consciousness and he couldn't make out what was in front of him. It was dim, more like absolute darkness. He couldn't move and the heaviness of his limbs weren't from fatigue but from chains, he was bound. There was a flicker and then his eyes burned from the intensity of such a bright flame as the room….the cell was lit. He looked around and found Tsunade and Jiraiya a couple of feet away._

"_Orochimaru" was whispered gently and he looked to find him, to find the perfection that was Naruto._

_Jiraiya looked nervous and Tsunade cowered away from the growl that erupted from Kyuubi. All he saw were Naruto's gleaming eyes and gentle smile._

"_Do you want to stay with me?" Naruto asked and he ignored the glare that Kyuubi sent him._

_He didn't answer immediately, which surprised him, but there was more that Naruto was asking than just staying there. What it was, he didn't know but looking at Kyuubi, it didn't look too bad. Kyuubi had power, Naruto had power…he _wanted _power. To never feel as helpless as he did in that forest._

"_Do it" and with just those two words Naruto's smile, no smirk, grew and Kyuubi stiffened._

_The last thing he saw were gleaming eyes and sharp fangs…pain. Such delirious pain that fogged his mind, threw self preservation out the window and left him craving for more. So much more…."_

****

**breakbreakbreak**

And everything else was history, he really was glad he had gone into that forest all those years ago. Up until now he had no regrets, of the things he'd done or the people he'd killed and nothing would keep him from his goals. No one.

"Orochimaru!" one of his subordinates called out.

He looked up for the first time in what felt like days.

"This better be good news" he hissed lowly, results had been lacking as of late, blunders wouldn't be taken lightly anymore.

"We found it, we found a box!" the enthusiasm was unsightly and he scoffed at such boldness.

"It better not be empty, or I'm holding you accountable" he threatened, and it was then that his subordinate realized who exactly it was that he was talking to and he couldn't help but smirk.

****

**breakbreakbreak**

"Gaara!"

He turned around annoyed. These idiots, he swore under his breath, he just couldn't believe they were competent enough to be allowed in the Senate, much less be part of his team. He scoffed at that, what team.

He looked at the target, more like place. He didn't understand why this mansion, with its tall windows and its overgrowth, was suppose to be guarded. It had been abandoned for over a century and they didn't even know who it belonged to, that hadn't been part of the report.

Whatever the reason, he was stuck here on patrol and he cursed at his predicament.

Either the senate was losing its touch or whoever lived here was at the top of their wanted list, he clutched as the vial, filled with dirt and blood, subconsciously.

Maybe this wouldn't be as boring as he thought and he felt the corners of his lips tug up into smirk.

The night was still young, anything could happen.

Tbc…

_A.N_: So yeah, there you have it :D Love it, hate it, tell me about it. And OMG they finally kissed. Huzzah!

On a side note I am working on MHL and have 17 pages done but its nowhere near done yet, I can't guarantee some sasunaru loving but know that Sasuke will make an appearance.


End file.
